


The Art in Music

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst and Feels, Art, Artist Carmilla, Drama & Romance, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Drama, Fluff and Feels, Music, Musician Laura, Slow Burn, Something Nice, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: The Karnstein gallery of Art is co-owned by Carmilla Karnstein and tattoo artist JP Armitage. Just before a big show of JP's work Carmilla illegally spray paints the side of a new truck owned by Laura hoping to break a severe case of art-block and stress. Carmilla is caught in the act as the group come out from a concert, due to face gear it's not 100% who. Confident Laura confronts Carmilla after finding clues it's her. Carmilla tells her to prove it.(It's better than it sounds trust me. I just suck at summing things up.)





	1. The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So i'm doing something very different to my normal angsty, violence, aggressive conflict stuff. I've been slowly working on this piece more niceness, feels, fluff and things.  
> Yeah life stuff got my brain all bleh and all the gore and nastiness is on the backburner. It doesn't mean this is sickly sweet there is still angst, feels and Carmilla causing trouble for everyone.
> 
> Basically this is Carmilla being her regular smartass, annoying, charming self while frustrating Laura since they both know she tagged her truck but won't admit it unless Laura proves it.
> 
> Let me know what you think please, this is something rather different for me and I really like this story just oddly nervous about putting this out here.

The spray-can rattled in the artist's hand, who was praying to get the last few clicks of paint from the very bottom of the can. She barely managed it but the paint had survived long enough for what she needed to finish the graffiti on the side of someone's flashy expensive pickup truck. It wasn't so much that the artist didn't care about peoples property, she did but right now she was bothered more by her art block and thought maybe some graffiti would help get it going again.

The artist stared at the side of the truck as she shifted her respirator slightly, despite it helping her not to inhale a massive amount of chemicals it got awfully stuffy and uncomfortable. She was proud of her work, not just some average scribble of a name followed by 'woz 'ere' this was skilled and practised talent. Beautiful colours swarmed into a swirl of a galaxy the length of two car doors.

The artist had taken their time doing it which increased the risk of getting caught but she was in a practically empty small parking lot behind a concert hall. There was barely anyone about so she didn't really pay much attention to it.

She tossed the empty can down into messy rucksack that laid near her feet, she reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. She took a step back as she opened up the camera wanting to take a picture of her masterpiece. She'd just finished taking a couple of pictures when the back-doors of the concert hall opened. The artist froze now she'd stepped back she was in direct view of the door.

The small group of people stared at her, there was silence. Them wondering what the hell was this person doing and the artist wondering what the hell she should do. Getting caught wasn't something she had in mind. It took them a minute and then realised exactly what the she'd done, they couldn't see the graffiti from where they all stood but noticing the bag had clicked it all in place.

“Laura!” LaF shouted for her, she was straggling behind down the corridor. It was her truck. The artist made a dash in the opposite direction, Danny shoved a guitar case to Kirsch and gave chase. Needless to say the artist was caught very quickly. They were dragged back towards the truck by the scruff of their hoodie.

Laura had joined them when Danny managed to haul them back. Laura was simply staring at the side of her truck in horror that it had been defaced.

“Why would you- why to my truck?” Laura struggled to ask as she turned to the artist. She stopped struggling as soon as she saw Laura. Oh, maybe getting dragged back wasn't such a bad thing. With a shrug she replied.

“It looked dull, thought I'd give it a change. You're welcome by the way.” If anyone had removed the respirator they would have seen a wide grin on her lips.

“Do you want me to call the police?” Kirsch asked reaching for his phone. Her grin slipped away. Laura sighed, she didn't want to get involved with the police after the concert all she wanted to do was go to bed. The artist could see she was contemplating it, she couldn't be taken to the police station that would end up more than an arrest for defacing property.

“There's no need for the police,” The artist cut in quickly, “I can get rid of the artwork right now if you give me a few minutes. Please.” Laura looked to Danny.

“Laura, they're lying they can't get rid of all that. Just call the police,” Danny told her. The artist heavily sighed, she wanted to avoid this.

She shoved herself back hard enough to push Danny back into a car. Danny groaned at the sudden pain in her back. The artist unzipped the hoodie and slid out of it before sprinting towards the chain link fence, almost effortlessly she scaled it and hopped down the other side. She looked back and had to smile to herself as they all just stared at her in disbelief. While Laura couldn't help but be stunned by how quickly she'd slipped away, she couldn't help but noticed the unique galaxy sleeve tattoo she had on her left arm, twists of colours, littered with bright stars. Laura found herself wondering how a design like that was made and how long it took to have it tattooed. 

Laura couldn't worry about it for long the artist ran off quickly after that. Slightly sad that she'd lost her painting gear she had to smile, even though she hadn't planned to be caught she got to look at a very pretty face for a few minutes and learn her name. Laura.

Kirsch was checking on Danny who was okay when LaF picked up the artist's bag and brought it over.

“Well they lost their gear so at least they won't be doing it again and you could probably sell some of this gear, get money towards repainting your truck,” LaF told Laura who frowned.

“What kind of stuff?” LaF reached into the bag and pulled out a spare mask.

“This isn't a cheap respirator you could probably at least charge $120 on this, I reckon some of these cans are full too-” LaF paused as they put the mask back, “- there is a bunch of cards in here.” They grabbed a few of them before putting the bag down. It took a minute to find out that wasn't covered in paint hiding the writing on it. LaF frowned. “Karnstein Gallery of Art. Its got an address too.”

“You think that could be them?” Danny asked.

“Or maybe a person who visits the gallery a lot,” LaF replied. Laura sighed. This was really not what she needed.

****

Laura couldn't help but toss and turn in bed. Her mind was a blur of thoughts and she wished everyone of them would shut up. The concert could have gone better but overall it wasn't a bad show and the tagger couldn't help take up her thoughts either. Why did they have to choose her nice new truck? It wasn't a cheap one it had been a congratulations present from her dad, she'd just gotten an Journalism Scholarship. What was her dad going to say next time he saw her truck?

Sighing loudly she got out of bed and went into the kitchen, after grabbing herself a drink she went into the sitting room and loaded up her laptop. Maybe mindlessly scrolling through fanfics or something would help. While waiting for her laptop to load she saw the tagger's ruscksack dumped by a chair. She'd taken LaF's suggestion and was planning on selling the gear, might as well get something out of it. Though she had to admit the name on the card did intrigue her. Karnstein Gallery of Art. It sounded fancy. Maybe the artist had nothing to do with it but maybe going to an art gallery could be a nice change or at least find out why the tagger would have such a fancy sounding gallery card.

Instead of searching for her frequently used websites Laura typed in the name of the gallery and hit search. It didn't take long for a website to come up. Laura cracked open the lid of her water and took a mouthful as she scrolled down the page. She wasn't wrong the gallery was fancy looking and the artwork on the site looked insane. So many different styles and genres. Laura paused on a small paragraph about the owner.

'Carmilla Karnstein is an artist of many forms, collector and co-founder of the Karnstein Gallery of Art. Adding her own work into her gallery the art of Miss Karnstein is rising up fast in the art world.'

It was short and sweet. Could this be the tagger?

Laura scrolled down and nearly choked on her drink at the sight of her. Holy crap Carmilla was beautiful. For a moment Laura almost wished this was the tagger that way at least when she went to the gallery she could confront her and have a reason to see her in person. Laura paused surprised that she'd subconsciously made the decision that she was already going to the gallery.

Laura frowned and paused as she loaded up a bigger picture of Carmilla, she was standing with a few other people in her gallery. They were all attractive and seemed close, the picture had a family feeling to it. Laura glanced at the names.

Carmilla Karnstein (co-founder), J.P Armitage (co-founder), Matska Belmonde, Will Luce.

Adoptive family or close friends? Either way that was only one of the things Laura focused on in this picture she focused on Carmilla and stopped, she couldn't help but shake her head a little when she saw the galaxy style tattoo up her arm. She was the tagger.

“Son of a-” Laura muttered under her breath. Now it really was set she was going to the gallery.

****

Carmilla held a cup in her hand as she spoke to several admirers of the new artwork which had come into the gallery. She had to smile these people were her 'regulars' whenever a show was on, new artwork came in or Carmilla put up pieces of her own they were there. She really wasn't surprised that they were asking her about the upcoming show, it was being advertised as something quite spectacular. J.P would be exhibiting his own work which intrigued many people. He was co-founder and an artist himself but it was rare he would ever share his work in the gallery so for him to display it wasn't something to miss.

Carmilla caught sight of the door opening but didn't pay much attention to who entered. If they wanted her they would come find her if not the art was on the walls.

The admirers rattled on for a while longer, Carmilla commenting on a few bits but left the majority of the conversation to them. If truth be told she wasn't interested in anything they really had to say right now. Her mind was focused far too much on last night and her little adventure.

A familiar voice broke the conversation and her thoughts, Carmilla was startled and had to move her cup quickly as she was hugged tightly.

“Carm, it's good to see you,” Mattie said happily while holding her close. She grinned widely as Mattie moved back but took hold of her hand, it was an understatement to say Carmilla was happily surprised.

“I thought you were in Morocco,” Carmilla replied without thinking. Mattie had to smile.

“The proper thing to do here, Sis is to say hi,” Mattie teased. “I got an email from J.P he wanted me and Will here for his exhibit, he's offered to pay for all expenses of us coming home for a little while. Plus I'm almost certain I finally found what you've been asking after.” Carmilla frowned momentarily unsure what she meant, it took a moment for it to click. Carmilla's expression changed to a mix of disbelief and uncertainty. She looked to the admirers and excused herself.

Mattie and her walked into the art filled workshop/backroom, Carmilla shut the door before walking over to her messy desk, she put her cup down before perching on edge.

“You really found it?” Carmilla asked Mattie seriously, her voice almost shaking at the idea of her wait finally being over. Mattie took her mobile out of her jacket pocket and brought up her recent pictures before handing the phone to Carmilla.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat almost instantly while her grip on the phone became tighter to stop it slipping from her trembling hands. It looked perfect.

“The date stamp on it matches up to what you told me and has the same artist signature exactly to how you drew it out. With what time I had and resources I done a thorough check, this has to be it,” Mattie explained as she watched Carmilla slowly flick through the multiple pictures.

“I can't afford for this to be another fake, Mattie,” Carmilla said quietly. “Emotionally I can't do that again.” Mattie nodded, she already knew that.

“I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think this was the original, I was tricked once I won't allow that again. I bet my entire reputation that this is it.”

Carmilla looked down at the phone, she could feel her chest go tight as she thought about owning the original painting again. Having it back where it should belong. Carmilla silently prayed that this was the one.

“Put a security deposit on it. It's not to be sold to anyone else. After the show I'll book a flight and go check for myself... where did you find it?” Mattie was hesitant about answering it it wasn't the country that it was making her uncomfortable but the actual location itself.

“I won't bore you with the details but after much travelling me and Will found it in Kyrgyzstan.” Instantly Carmilla knew there was more to it normally not 'boring her with details' meant something she didn't want to hear; with this item it was probably best that she didn't know. “I'll get right on the security deposit. Oh and I know you don't like doing it but you should thank Will he really helped tracking this down.” Carmilla gave a small nod before sending the pictures to her own phone.

“Next time I see him I will,” she told her simply as she handed her phone back. She couldn't help herself and slung her arms around Mattie, holding her tight and softly speaking with a shaking voice. “I might have it soon, Mattie-” Mattie wrapped her arms around her, Carmilla needed this, “-no more looking. I'll have it after all this time...”

Carmilla went quiet and focused on the support Mattie was giving her. Not only the comfort in the hug but overall with this search. This had taken a long time and a lot of money. Carmilla could afford the expenses but she could never show how much this meant to her, that her family would spend all this time and effort for her.

Carmilla moved out of the hug and quickly wiped her eyes, she hadn't realised tears had built up. Mattie watched her closely.

“Me, Will and J.P are getting drinks in a couple of days if you're not busy you should join us, make it a full family thing.” Carmilla nodded.

“Why not, haven't had a family night for a while.” Mattie grinned. “I'll buy the first round as a thank you.”

“I'll accept that kind of thank you. I'll call you later about it, I've got to make your phone call and then go see a client about a 'peculiar piece of art' as they described it.” Carmilla became intrigued. “I'll show it to you once I get a picture.” Mattie swiftly kissed her cheek before leaving.

Carmilla walked over to the desk and sat on the edge still in shock of what she saw. She looked at the floor as the thought of it overwhelmed her, she gripped the edge. No more hunting down any piece of information about it. It would be in her possession it's where it should be.

The door opened and Mattie poked her head back round the door, she wasn't surprised that Carmilla was trembling and looking slightly pale. Carmilla looked over.

“Everything okay?” she asked. Mattie nodded.

“I'm fine, there is a girl out here asking for you. I thought you might want to come see, she's saying about showing you some artwork,” Mattie informed. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair pushing it back as she stood up fully.

“Tell her I'll be out in a minute, I just need a drink,” Carmilla told her. Mattie nodded before leaving. Carmilla grabbed her cup from the desk and finished it, getting her head back into gallery mode. New artwork could be just what the gallery needed.

****

Carmilla rolled up her shirt sleeves as she walked out of the backroom, she'd become increasingly warm being back there. It took Carmilla a minute to focus on the girl as they walked over, rucksack slung over her shoulder. Damn she was cute. Why did she look so familiar?

Laura stopped in front of Carmilla looking her over, her eyes lingering on the galaxy tattoo. Laura wasn't sure how to start, to either go straight for confrontation or something else? Why did Carmilla have to be distractingly beautiful?

Carmilla couldn't help but watch her with a simple smile and wonder why she was here. She wasn't complaining having someone who looked like Laura in front of her, it was making her day better. Carmilla threw off any thoughts Laura had built up by offering her hand to shake.

“Hi, I'm Carmilla Karnstein,” she introduced keeping her smile. Laura was startled but shook her hand.

“Laura Hollis,” she replied before letting go of her hand. “You're one of the founders of this place right?” Carmilla grinned.

“Website?” Laura frowned unsure what she meant. “You found out information by the website right? I'm guessing you saw the family picture, most people come in here after seeing that.” Carmilla had a slight smug smile on, she knew she was part of an attractive family. It wasn't uncommon people had come in and commented on it or tried more. J.P was definitely one to get a lot of attention.

“Yeah I went on the website but I actually found out about this place from a card,” Laura told her hoping for some falter. There wasn't any.

“I'm not surprised, I leave them every where I can. The gallery has them, multiple shops all over the city, I have people who hand them out,” she said simply and without fault. Laura wasn't going to trip her up on her words. It frustrated Laura how smooth and relaxed Carmilla was. “Out of curiosity where did you find out about my gallery?”

“In this rucksack actually. My truck got spray painted last night by some tagger there was a bunch of gear inside and at least ten of your cards, a lot of them had paint on but there was a pretty clean one that had this address and website,” Laura explained as she showed Carmilla the rucksack.

That's why she seemed familiar. She hid the falter as her mind became bombarded with thoughts and slight panic. She'd come here because she found the cards in her rucksack but what was she planning on next, accuse her in front of everyone? Carmilla took the bag off her, opening it up to see what was inside. She pulled out the respirator.

“Wow. Now this is expensive. Who ever this artist is must be making some money, probably selling their art. It's what I would do.”

Laura stared at her wondering if she was going to keep this up. Acting like she didn't know about the graffiti or who Laura was.

“So you're an artist yourself, could you do things like that?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and gave half of a smile.

“Could I do spray painting or are you asking if I graffiti property despite it being against the law?”

“Pick one,” Laura retorted a little hostile. Carmilla chuckled, not offended at all by her tone. It was actually amusing.

“I'm more of a traditional artist,” Carmilla told her while walking over to a large breathtakingly, beautifully painted landscape, a large abbey ruin on a huge cliff overlooking the ocean at night, a large town below. “Whitby bay in England, the abbey is the inspiration for the Dracula story. If you get a chance you should go see it.” Laura frowned. Why was this important? Carmilla saw the confusion. “I painted this, Laura.” It left her gob-smacked, all the detail involved. She couldn't guess the time that must have been put into it. An amusing thought came to Carmilla's mind and she let it spread as a smile on her lips. “That being said while I'm more of a traditional artists I can spray paint and do it decently.”

“So it would be fair to suspect you could've done this to my truck?” Laura queried. Carmilla let her smile increase, she hadn't expected her to say it. “I mean if you can paint like this I'm guessing you're good at other areas of art and you've got the same tattoo that I saw on the artist last night.” Laura caught a slight falter from Carmilla which she turned into a small chuckle.

“You're basing this off my ability to do art and have a tattoo? My brother is a tattoo artist over fifty percent of my body is tattoos and I know at least six other people who have similar tattoos to this design. I have pictures to prove it and they're all artists too, one is strictly a tagger. I've got some of their artwork in the backroom, I'll show you I'd like an opinion actually.” Laura gave a dry laugh.

“I'm not the person you want to be asking for an opinion on tagging when my truck was just targeted,” Laura almost snapped.

“Humour me. You've come in here basically accusing me of messing up your truck the least you could do is give me a few moments of your time. You help me I'll do the same with you,” Carmilla said simply. “Can I see your truck? I might be able to tell you who it is. Unsurprisingly I've got an eye for art.”

Laura gave a heavy sigh, she wanted to know who had painted a galaxy on the side of her truck but Carmilla was infuriating. How could someone that attractive be such a pain in the ass? Laura paused taking back the thought, most of the attractive girls she'd met could be an ass.

She found herself leading Carmilla out of the building and slightly down the road. They both stopped in front of the truck. Carmilla inspected every bit of her handy work. Since she'd done it at night and without any idea what she planning to do at the time she was impressed with how well it had turned out.

“Wow. This is intense. A little sloppy round towards the back of the truck but overall just wow,” Carmilla critiqued.

“That's fantastic, Carm really,” Laura said sarcastically, she looked to Laura when she said Carm what she felt when it happened surprised her. Why did that sound so natural and pleasing coming from Laura's mouth? “Do you know who done it?” Carmilla reached into her pocket for her phone, she took a couple of pictures of it.

“Hey can you get in the picture please? Just lean back against the truck looking pissed off and arms folded,” Carmilla asked politely. Laura frowned but did as she asked making her smile. “Thanks, I've got an idea for a piece of art is all now,” she explained. Laura wasn't sure how an idea formed from that but wasn't in the mood to question it. “The person who tagged your truck is a woman who goes by the tagger name of Silas. I've got a bunch of her artwork in the backroom.”

“You know right away whose it is?” Carmilla shook her head and pointed to a corner of the galaxy, there was a messy signature in the paint 'Silas.' Knowing the name of this person didn't make her feel any better.

“She's a pretty talented artist-”

“Also a pain in the ass. Which is honestly making it really think it's you,” Laura said cutting her off. Carmilla grinned as they both walked to the gallery and straight into the backroom.

Carmilla went over to a large wooden set of wide draws. She looked for the name on it and pulled the draw open collecting the pictures out of them. She passed them to Laura who had been looking around the mostly tidy room. Once Laura had them she made sure to take in every detail of her art.

“Here is Silas's work, she's does a lot of stencil work but brings in freehand every now and then. She's tagged alleyways, construction sites, buildings, all those weird places that leave you confused how they got there, oh train cars while they've been moving imagine getting a snapchat video of her clinging on the side and shouting 'Train wouldn't let me in, still got a ride.' That was amazing.”

Laura had looked up at her over the photos. It was almost dead-certain in her mind that it was her. Carmilla caught the look before she went back to the draws.

“So you just collect art and store it away?” Laura asked putting the photos on the side, she wasn't going to admit Silas's work was good; especially if Carmilla was her. Carmilla ignored her for a moment while trying to find a picture. “Um hello?”

“Oh, yeah sorry just trying to find this,” Carmilla told her taking out a large photo and went over to Laura, standing considerably closer than before. It almost startled Laura but her attention was drawn to a group of people of six people. All of the had galaxy style tattoos, respirators on masking a large amount of their faces and spray can in hands. There was a massive piece of grafitti behind them. Carmilla pointed to herself in the picture who stood next to another girl and a guy. She took a moment to wonder what Laura would do if she knew that the person standing next to her was the one who painted her car. “That's Silas.” Laura stared at the photo she couldn't make out much more detail than she could yesterday. Carmilla pointed back to the start of the line up. “That's Zeta and Summer, Silas, Lophi-” she stopped and covered her mouth as she yawned, she needed a drink, she went and pointed to the last girl and guy, “-sorry about that. That's Kotex and Soles. The entire group though goes under the name of Silas University.”

“Wow not big headed of her at all,” Laura commented. Carmilla collected all the pictures and put them back.

“So you think Silas is a big headed, pain in the ass woman with a galaxy tattoo down her right arm?” Laura nodded. “And you still think it's me, Cupcake?” she asked with a simple smile. Laura looked at her surprised.

“Excuse you, what did you call me?”

Maybe a nickname wasn't the right thing for Laura. Carmilla was used to them with everyone she met, it never dawned on her some people might not enjoy it.

“I said cupcake, I'm enjoying having you around and honestly you're really good looking,” Carmilla admitted, “if it makes you uncomfortable I won't say it again.”

Laura didn't respond, she didn't exactly know how. She'd never had a nickname, not like that anyway. She enjoyed her company? She'd done nothing but accuse her of vandalising her truck. She thought Laura was attractive? She never expected that. Carmilla watched her with sincere interest.

“It's okay, just a little confused but whatever. What are you going to do about my truck anyway?” Carmilla tilted her head slightly.

“Do about your truck? I didn't do anything to it why do I have to fix it?”

“You faltered. When I said about the tattoo you faltered like you weren't expecting it, you faltered like you were guilty. You painted my truck,” Laura argued. Carmilla gave a playful smirk.

“You really think it was me then prove it,” Carmilla jested. “If you can prove it I'll repaint your truck simple as that.”

“That means riding around with a galaxy painting on the side of my new truck.” Carmilla shrugged, that wasn't her problem. Carmilla kept her smile but leaned in a little closer to her, Laura subconsciously held her breath. Hating the fact that this breathtaking woman was so close but nothing was going to happen. Laura shook the intrusive thought from her mind, what was that about? Carmilla's smirk increased, she had a good idea what was going on in her head. Maybe it was something similar to hers.

“Go on, Hollis prove it was me.” Carmilla moved back and Laura let out a breath. “You should come to the show on Friday evening, it's going to be something rather extraordinary.”

Carmilla led her back into the main gallery and picked up a card and a pen from her small desk. She scribbled on the back of the card. She handed it to Laura before walking off and engaging with another group of regulars who had been waiting for her. Laura flipped the card round and stared at the writing, she looked over to Carmilla who saw it and gave her a wink.

It was Carmilla's number.


	2. The Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is busy trying to sort things out for J.P's soon approaching art show and ends up starstruck as she meets a great inspiration for her artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Decided that I'm gonna continue with this story, I got a lot of positive comments which seriously thank you I needed those because I was really nervous about posting this. So yeah second chapter here we go. I'm really liking how the story is coming together with this.
> 
> I'm currently writing chapter 5. So right now I'm gonna try and update every Monday. We'll see how long that keeps going though.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this just as much as the first chapter. Let me know what you think.

Laura was sat with her group of friends in Perry's sitting room. She could barely pay attention to what Perry was saying. She sat there with the card in her hand subconsciously twiddling with it, she glanced down every now and then to the number on the back. Why had Carmilla given her this, hadn't Laura made it clear she couldn't be any more pissed at her?

“Hey, Laura are you okay?” LaF asked for the second time. Laura was so distracted she hadn't even realised they were talking to them.

“Uh yeah sorry just mind in other places I guess,” Laura commented trying to brush off the question. LaF smiled.

“Something to do with that number on the Karnstein card?” Danny looked at her with a surprised expression.

“You went and saw her?” Danny questioned. Laura shrugged while continuing to fiddle with the card. “Did she admit to being the tagger?” Laura shook her head.

“Of course not but I seriously think she is. Annoying, smug, stubborn jackass.” LaF had to grin at Laura reaction to Carmilla. They had to ask.

“Is she as attractive in person as her picture looks?” Laura simply looked puzzled. “Oh what you think you were the only person who got curious about Karnstein gallery?”

“She's attractive?” Danny quickly cut in, almost concerned. Laura couldn't be distracted by some attractive stranger. Danny begged mentally for her not to be.

Laura didn't say anything but the slight blush on her cheeks told enough and she hated that she had reacted. Just because Carmilla frustrated her didn't mean she was blind. Laura cleared her throat and hoped to god they could move off the topic that was making her cheeks turn pink. Perry took pity.

“We were talking about practice tomorrow. Some problems have turned up I have to work so I can't attend,” Perry told her sadly.

“Kirsch is at a party,” Danny added in. Laura sighed this wasn't looking good. Couldn't something go right today? First Carmilla and then finding out people wouldn't be showing up.

“You two are still able to make it though right?” LaF nodded as Danny's phone went off, she answered it and walked into the kitchen to talk privately.

“So what's she like?” LaF asked quickly and quietly receiving a nudge off Perry. “What? Danny isn't here, I can't ask?” Laura looked confused why would Danny care? “You do realise she's crushing hard on you, Hollis, it's not just playful flirting.”

Laura was stunned, she wasn't completely oblivious. She didn't protest at the idea of Danny and her. She thought seriously about it. Though now really wasn't the right time, not when she had both LaF and Perry watching her.

“Carmilla is frustrating like full on wanting to make you strangle her or something. She's just so stubborn about her not doing my truck when you can tell by her stupid smirk she totally did,” Laura explained, LaF kept a smile but said nothing. “'Go on, Hollis prove it was me.' Ugh! Doesn't she sound infuriating?” LaF looked at Perry, she didn't return the smile they had; she wasn't going to get involved.

“Sounds you're kind of infatuated actually,” they teased.

Laura simply stared almost in disgust at the idea. Laura wasn't infatuated, irritated yes but no where near an infatuation. LaF saw that Laura was struggling with any kind reply. She didn't need one when Danny walked in looking as apologetic as she could.

“I can't make it, I'm really sorry. My friend has gone and broke her leg, she needs someone to look after her kids for the day. By the time I got away it'd be done, I'm sorry,” Danny apologised mostly looking at Laura. Now LaF had mentioned it she noticed Danny more, she noticed the little look in her eyes ashamed and worried that she'd let Laura down. Something clicked in her mind, maybe it wasn't made on the right reason but it wasn't something that they wouldn't enjoy.

“It's alright honestly. You should make it up to me by coming to this art exhibit on Friday, I got told it's supposed to be pretty awesome. And if it's overrated we can get drunk on drinks being served and go somewhere else,” Laura said with a smile. Danny didn't question it and nodded happily, the way Laura had said it it was a solo invite. Just Danny and Laura for an evening. “To be honest I should probably head off, I've got some errands to run. I'll see you later.”

Laura said goodbye to everyone and collected her things. LaF had pulled out their phone and watched Danny who despite the invite still seemed a little frustrated at this Karnstein woman.

“Jealous?” LaF asked looking up to Danny.

“Of Carmilla? Please like I'd be jealous of some girl who Laura finds attractive,” Danny laughed.

“You haven't seen a picture of Carmilla have you?” LaF enlarged it on their phone and turned it around. Danny saw her and stared, not wanting to admit that she was more attractive than she imagined or that now she was more than a little jealous.

****

Carmilla was sitting in an empty bar waiting for the owner to appear, she'd heard a few people wandering about but didn't pay attention it was probably a band setting up; they often had live music here.

It took longer than Carmilla liked until the owner appeared, she had other things to do today. The exhibit was in a couple of days and so much had to be sorted out.

“Miss Karnstein, what can I do for you?” An older looking man asked when he came into view. He shook her hand as soon as he was close enough. Carmilla smiled even by people who weren't in the art community knew her, she wasn't just known for art.

“Jacob, I was hoping you could help me. I need a drink order filled for Friday the place I normally go for bulk order is under inspection for 'questionable sources' of their product. Just my luck right?” Carmilla explained. “I've written down what I need or would like if you can make some calls or if you have that amount here I'll pay well for the trouble. Get me a receipt for tomorrow and I'll pay you right away.”

“If you give me a twenty minutes I'll be able to get names and prices right now,” Jacob told her. Carmilla shifted her coat sleeve and looked at her watch. She calculated in her head if she could spare that time.

“That would be great. Could I grab some water as well please?” Jacob nodded and got a bottle from the fridge for her.

Carmilla cracked the lid and took a sip, she got up knowing she'd be restless while waiting. She often forgot how big this bar was. It was a three floored club, each floor quite spacious. The bottom floor often held for live bands and dancing area, the top floor was more of a relaxed area, the middle floor was a mix of both a good place to drink and enjoy a little dance. Carmilla enjoyed that it was practically empty, she'd seen a few people moving gear into the stage area and carrying boxes of alcohol for the bar. Being honest Carmilla wasn't paying much attention to anything other than her schedule, she wanted everything to be perfect for J.P's night. This show meant a lot to him.

Taking her drink to a the rail overlooking the floor below her she pulled out her phone and tried to relax. She would still have time to do everything planned for today if she made some of her calls now. Carmilla typed in a number as she saw someone walk up the stairs. Again she didn't pay much attention but couldn't help be bothered when they spoke to Jacob, those moments they spoke could be moments finding out prices for those drinks.

“Sorry to interrupt we've had an issue with the band, we can't do the next two booked shows. Not enough of the members can make it,” LaFontaine told Jacob. Carmilla glanced over, a musician was talking they instantly had her attention. Jacob sighed heavily.

“Fine, I'll sort it out. Thanks for giving me a heads up,” he replied grumpily. Just what he needed to find another band to take their spot.

LaFontaine started to walk back towards the stairs and took note that Carmilla was watching them. Carmilla flashed a smile. LaF stopped in their tracks instantly knowing who Carmilla was. They returned the smile and walked over.

“I know you, you're Carmilla right?” LaF asked startling her.

“Yeah... you've been to the gallery?” Wondering how LaF could know her. They shook their head.

“Web page, my friend spoke about you and we were curious. Said she's seen you recently,” LaF explained. Now Carmilla was interested. “Anyway I should get back to my friend, she's waiting on me.” Carmilla looked a little disappointed and put her phone on the table near her, she got a spare if not slightly crumpled card with the gallery and address from one pocket she dug into another pocket and found a pen before scribbling her mobile number on it. LaF gave an amused smile.

“If you ever want to hangout or maybe I could listen to you play,” Carmilla suggested. LaF took the card and looked at it. Just like the ones in the taggers bag.

“You carry a bunch of these all the time?” They had to question it and see what her reaction would be. Carmilla tucked the pen away in her pocket not thinking much about what LaF had said.

“I like attention and flashing these about makes me seem charming as well as rich,” Carmilla jested. LaF gave a laugh.

“Also very pretentious.” Carmilla shrugged letting a smirk slip across her lips.

“It makes people remember me. I think you might-” Carmilla paused realising she hadn't asked for a name.

“LaFontaine,” LaF told her simply. “I should really get back.” Carmilla nodded.

“Been nice meeting you, LaFontaine. There's a big show at the gallery in a few days you should show up.” LaF didn't give a reply only a smile before walking off down to the lower floor.

Carmilla allowed her mind to linger on LaFontaine before sitting down in a comfy chair still overlooking the lower level. She picked up her phone and got comfy in her chair, she opened up her contacts and started to make the first of many calls. It was going to take a while and mostly likely very boring.

Luckily she managed to do four of them rather quickly, she'd heard the downstairs door slam shut and guessed that was LaFontaine leaving while doing the third call. Now she was waiting on Mattie to pick up, she was taking her sweet time about it. It went to voicemail, she left a message telling her to call her back. She tried again and again. Carmilla was getting frustrated and sighed heavily, she leant forward and grabbed her water. She needed to keep calm, there was still so much to do.

A few sips into her drink she heard the sound of an electric violin being played from the lower floor, Carmilla gave a smile instantly recognising the song; Secrets - OneRepublic. There was nothing other than a backing instrumental track to keep the player in check with the music. Carmilla had often seen musicians get carried away and go much faster than the tune goes. Whoever this was knew their music and methods. The longer she listened the longer she realised one thing: she knew who this was. Eileen Redman.

Getting up quickly from her chair she looked over the rail, Eileen had the hood of her jacket up it shadowing her enough to not be able to see the details of her face. Carmilla was too starstruck to move at first, her hands clenched tight around the rail and a grin on her lips which couldn't vanish. She'd never seen her play live and apparently was rather recluse about her life when not playing.

Carmilla's phone started to go off, it was Mattie, of all the times she decided to get back. She answered quickly.

“Hey Mattie, I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you back, love you bye,” Carmilla said as quickly as possible before hanging up. She switched her camera on before taking a few pictures, every time she'd listen to Eileen's music ideas poured, now was no different. Carmilla switched her camera to video. The song changed and so did the supporting music cello and bass backed up her violin; Take me to church – Hozier.

Carmilla watched carefully and couldn't believe how luckily she was to see this. She wasn't normally as lucky to have this happen, it was practically a private show for her no one else was around or if they were they definitely didn't realise the marvel that they were missing.

There was a pause in the music, the violin was placed on top of the small amp while she had a drink. If Carmilla wanted to talk to her now would be the perfect time. She practically rushed down the stairs but came to a sudden halt when Eileen shifted her hood down. Carmilla refused to believe it, there was no way this could be happening. The music was undoubtedly Eileen Redman's but that couldn't be her.

Carmilla took a breath and tried to calm herself down, she wanted to play this relaxed. Especially if this was her. She adjusted her coat as she gathered her thoughts. Oddly she was feeling self-conscious. She forced the thought away, she looked fantastic. Then again so did Eileen, denim jacket with leather sleeves, skinny jeans and hi-top converse. Carmilla felt incredibly over-dressed, nothing she could do about it now. She hadn't exactly planned on meeting an inspiration today.

Carmilla forced herself to walk over, Eileen didn't hear her coming even while wearing boots. Carmilla had that talent of being annoyingly quiet. She stopped close to the edge of the stage. She had to quickly think of something to say, apparently she was becoming completely inept at the most simple of things. She cleared her throat making Eileen jump but not as much as she would have if she was just spoken to.

“I was wondering if I could get your autograph?” It was visible that Eileen tensed up, she'd recognised who was talking to her. This could be awkward. “I'm a big fan.” Laura slowly turned around and looked at Carmilla with a small smile.

“Hi,” Laura said quietly. Carmilla walked up the stairs and met her on stage. She rummaged through her pockets, retrieving a card and pen.

“Hi,” Carmilla replied simply. There was a weird silence between them not exactly uncomfortable but were stuck being unsure what to say. “I was actually serious about that autograph I'm a really big fan.” She offered the card and pen to Laura, she took them a little surprised but wasn't going to deny her.

“Turn around I need something to lean on,” Laura told her happily. Carmilla did as she was told without any hesitation. It startled them both how quickly she did it. Laura put the card on her back and started to sign.

“So Eileen Redman... I recognised your music within a minute of you playing I just didn't realise you were... well you,” Carmilla struggled to sound calm, she hoped that Laura wasn't picking up on how hard Carmilla was trying to control herself.

“Yeah I like the name, plus the guy who gave us the three album deal suggested if I want to keep a low profile life I should have a change of name and possible gimmick to keep the view of my face to a minimum. Which is why I have an awesome collection of designed half masks,” Laura explained. “I normally come here during the day because not a lot of people come in here and I can just be Laura Hollis practising musician.” Carmilla sighed and looked over her shoulder.

“Sorry I shouldn't have come over and bothered you,” she was sincere in her apology. Laura gave a grateful smile.

“It's alright even if it's for a few minutes it's nice to take a break. So you really recognised my music that fast?” Laura moved back as she stopped writing on the card. Carmilla stood up fully and turned around. She blushed slightly.

“I have both of Room 307's album... well I guess your albums...” That was a weird thought that the woman whose truck she had sprayed she'd been listening to earlier that day, “I often have them playing when I'm in the workshop. They're pretty helpful actually-” Carmilla paused realising something Laura had said, “-you said a three album deal, you've only released two.” Laura nodded as she fiddled with the autographed card which she still hadn't given back.

“I know it's kind of being kept under wraps so please be quiet about it,” Laura said with a smile. 

Carmilla matched it. It was strange how that unsure feeling vanished so quickly. They both noticed how quickly it had changed and neither of them had minded. There was a comfortable silence between them both.

“Carmilla!” Jacob called down to her, her attention jolted to him annoyed that she'd drawn it away from Laura. “I've got receipt for you.” Carmilla nodded.

“I'll sort it out in a minute,” she told him loudly.

Carmilla looked back down to Laura slightly embarrassed, she was taken back when she noted Laura was still watching her.

“Sorry. I'm sorting stuff out for the art show, you're coming right?” Laura nodded.

“I'll be there. Oh before you go I have a question, when you were spray painting my truck were you listening to my music?” Laura teased. Carmilla tried to hide the smile tugging on the corner of her lips but failed. She gave a little laugh.

“Prove it was me and I'll tell you,” Carmilla retorted playfully. Laura smiled and handed back her pen and the autographed card. “I'll see you in a couple of days.” Carmilla got off the stage and started to head towards the stairs.

“Oh Carm-” Again her name sounded so natural coming out of Laura's mouth “- I wrote you a personalised message.” Laura picked up the violin and waited for Carmilla to look at it.

“'Stop spraying my truck, your good friend E. Redman.'” Carmilla laughed holding up the card a little. “This is very funny.” Laura nodded proud of herself. She flicked her hood back up before playing again and allowing Carmilla to continue her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The covers of the songs I mentioned in this chapter. If you're interested just go on youtube about look up these two.
> 
> 'Take Me To Church - Hozier (violin/cello/bass cover) - Simply Three'
> 
> 'Talented: Street Electric Violinist! - Bryson Andres "SECRETS"'
> 
> Also not mentioned in this chapter but still I listened to this song a lot while writing it this song. Lindsey Stirling is amazing and I love her. So talented and so damn beautiful.
> 
> 'Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling'


	3. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few final check ups and preparations J.P's art show has finally arrived. Laura, LaF and Danny all attend. Danny finally meets Carmilla and isn't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Another Monday update. Hope this is as good as the other. Seriously thank you for the comments about this story, they mean a lot and are honestly keeping me going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The preparation had been exhausting for J.P's show, mentally and physically. Carmilla had barely been sleeping, she wanted everything to be perfect for him. Which is why she was stifling a yawn at the ungodly hour of 8am- it was ungodly for her anyway- making sure that the multiple projectors, motion cameras and special lights were installed correctly and in the right place. J.P and Mattie had offered to watch them install it they all knew she wasn't a morning person, but Carmilla had refused. She was very protective of her gallery.

Carmilla held a cup near her mouth trying to remember how to stay awake and how to drink. Last night was by far the worst sleepless night she'd had in a while and she was lying if she said that part of it wasn't to do with Laura. That annoying girl was on her mind and she'd already got into her head. She still had problems believing that the musician she adored was in fact the girl accusing her of painting her truck. It was true but what were the chances?

She managed to take large mouthfuls, the warm drink woke her up slightly. It was an acquired taste but she liked to have it first thing. She groaned when her phone went off deep in her pocket, what sick person would call her this time in the morning? Digging her phone out she answered and groaned; it was Will.

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked grumpily. Will chuckled.

“Morning to you too,” he replied.

“Not in the mood. What do you want?”

“Jeeps told me he wants to do a check for the show, like all of us physically. This afternoon at 5 he wants you in the parlour.” Carmilla groaned on top of everything she had to do J.P wanted her.

“Fine, I'll be there. Bye.” Carmilla downed her drink, Will was someone she didn't need early in the morning. This show was so important to J.P if it was anyone else she would've debated on making an excuse but she couldn't do that to him. Not to her Jeeps.

****

Laura was sat in a daze while Danny and LaF talked about various different topics. They were in Laura's apartment, her sitting room was a little cluttered right now with instruments, fastfood containers and various other things including the bag full of spray painting gear belonging to 'Silas.' Why Carmilla didn't simply admit it was her, annoyed Laura. Maybe that's why she didn't answer, she seemed like the type to get on peoples nerves for her own fun.

“So did you see her yesterday, Laura?” LaF asked snapping her from her daze.

“Hmm? Oh Carmilla, yeah she came down and spoke to me,” Laura answered before picking up a can of coke from the table. “Recognised me as Eileen right away.” Both LaF and Danny looked surprised, sure Laura had her own style but to instantly know that was a dedicated person to music.

“What did she say?” Danny questioned. LaF caught the tone of her voice, she was concerned that she might have done something charming or anything that would make the idea of Carmilla appealing. Laura shrugged.

“Just being her kind of odd self, didn't seem as cocky this time. She just seemed excited that she'd met Eileen Redman and confused when she realised it was me,” Laura replied not thinking much of it. “Oh and she asked if I was going to the show tomorrow, which I am. She seemed happy.”

“I don't doubt it,” LaF muttered before picking up a drink and taking a mouthful. Danny had a questioning look towards them. They lowered their drink. “Oh right, yeah I got sorta flirted with by her. Not my type but I'm not going to lie she's pretty smooth. Has this seduction eyes and flashing smile kind of charm going on.”

“Seduction eyes?!” LaF smiled at Danny's reaction, she really didn't like the idea of Carmilla being charming anywhere near Laura. Danny saw LaF's look and tried to play down her outburst. “I highly doubt it counts as seduction eyes, you showed me that picture I really doubt that good of a look can come from her.”

LaF's smile only increased. Danny would find out soon enough and would have to admit Carmilla is charming and she was jealous.

****

Carmilla walked through the gallery, earbuds in and phone in her hand she was going to finish the song. Ever since finding out Laura was one of her favourites musicians her songs had been stuck in her head and she was still starstruck. Though a weird feeling was settling in of Laura being Eileen, maybe it was just settling in that she'd met her or maybe it was an odd case of 'never meet your idols.' Carmilla didn't care to think about it, she had too much to think about. The show was tomorrow and she still had tasks to do.

Once the song had ended, she tucked her phone away as she walked into the tattoo parlour attached to the back of the gallery. That was the fun of have several large incomes and brilliant money management, it allowed you to plan out an entire building without restriction. The Karnstein Gallery of Art took up most of the ground floor, Armitage Ink was a small building connected to the back of the building and Carmilla's large expensive apartment above the gallery. All four of the siblings had endured far more than they should've to get where they were and couldn't have done it without each other.

J.P looked up from Will's back, he stopped the tattoo gun and grinned as he shifted his glasses. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the glasses with the purple light torch attached to the frame he looked an idiot. Looking at his watch he was surprised.

“You're actually on time for once,” J.P jested as he got a bit of cloth to wipe down the small amount of blood that had collected from Will's fresh wounds. J.P took off his glasses knowing Carmilla wouldn't focus if he kept them on. Carmilla shrugged.

“Don't get used to it,” she replied with a small smile. “I have some stuff to do in my apartment after this which is why I turned up on time, I want to get this done quickly so I can go up there as soon as possible.” J.P shook his head in disbelief as he looked through the glasses.

“Sleeping doesn't count as stuff to do.” Carmilla mocked being offended.

“Ow as if I would ever- I'm not that- how dare you think I'm that lazy?”

“You can sit up now, Will,” J.P told him before looking back to Carmilla. “You're the laziest person I know. Can you get Will a drink from the fridge?”

“Positive?” she asked walking over to a small fridge J.P kept under the front desk.

“Negative,” Will corrected as J.P cleaned up his tattoo with disinfectant spray and cloth.

Carmilla grabbed a carton and walked over, she handed it to Will before walking to J.P's side. She looked at his back other than the minor swelling and the smeared blood there was nothing there. No ink to be seen.

“So it's all there and will be fine for tomorrow?” she questioned, she didn't doubt it it was just this was something J.P hadn't done on such a large scale. He was being ambitious and they only had a short amount of time get this done correctly. There couldn't be any fault with this, the siblings were the centre piece of this show. It's one of the reasons why Carmilla was putting in so much effort.

J.P got a clean bit of cloth and dabbed the tattoo wounds dry. Will got off the tattoo bed and started to drink.

“Just remember to drink a lot of that tonight, we're going to need these to heal up fast,” J.P reminded. He started to set up the tattoo gun for Carmilla, taking out the needle and fitting a new one, changing his disposable gloves for some clean ones. Carmilla walked over to Will and pinched his cheek before making a voice like she was cooing to a child, purposely annoying him.

“Remember to be a good boy for your brother Jeeps and drink all your food, it'll make you feel better.” Will pushed away her hand.

“God were you ever this annoying to your other siblings?” Carmilla smiled, he wasn't talking about Mattie and J.P.

“Even worse,” she told him her voice back to normal as she kept her smile. “Other than my baby brother they were all girls and I was the oldest. I always got scolded for teasing them.” Carmilla went to pinch his cheek again, he pushed her hand away again.

“You're such a weirdo,” he said with a huff to his voice.

“Worse things to be.” J.P thought it would be a good idea to change this conversation. He pressed down on the pedal, the buzzing of the gun went off.

“Carm, you're good,” J.P told her. Carmilla nodded before getting Will's t-shirt and handed it to him.

“Gotta keep warm. Don't want to catch a cold.” Will sighed she was in one of those stupid moods.

“I really hope yours hurts.” Will walked off without another word. Carmilla grinned he was always easy to wind up.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton marked with a plus sign before walking to the table and hopping up on it. She took a couple of mouthfuls as J.P put the needle tip to a little pot filled with a deep red ink. He tapped the pedal soaking up some of the ink into the needle. He left it on the small table next to him and got a disinfectant wipe before turning her head slightly to the side. He wiped down her cheek and jaw. Carmilla had stopped drinking by this point. She gave a heavy sigh, the next hour or so was going to suck.

J.P rested his hand gently against her other cheek after he picked up the tattoo gun.

“This is going to hurt,” he told her. Carmilla nodded.

“I know,” she replied. She was having the lower half of her face tattooed of course it was going to hurt. She shut her eyes as J.P put on the lamp beside him and pressed the pedal down. The buzzing made her nervous and the needles cutting into her skin made her wince. The red ink was dragged deep in her skin but nothing showed. This was going to be a long session.

****

The next day was a rush of checking everything over. The pictures put up, making sure the models were present, the projectors and lights worked, along with the siblings knowing exactly what to do. Carmilla wouldn't allow anything to go wrong.

Taking a breather mid-afternoon Carmilla allowed herself an amused thought. Laura would be here, maybe she could annoy her some more if she wasn't too busy making sure everything was perfect. LaF could be here too that could be fun.

Mattie walked over with a black cup and a straw stuck out of the top. Carmilla took it off her and sipped some.

“Jaw still hurting?” Mattie asked there was no marking, swelling or ink visible but guessed by how little she'd said all day she was still in pain.

“More my hand than anything. J.P was making sure it stayed in this time,” she answered before having another sip. “How's the leg?”

“Better than yours. Bigger but less tender,” Mattie replied. She pulled a little lip balm looking container out of her coat pocket. “J.P asked me to give this to you while he remembered and also told me to remind your right hand leather glove, he doesn't want you to forget-”

“That hand is in pain, I don't think I'm going to forget,” Carmilla said with a smile, Mattie handed her a list. “Red shirt sleeves rolled up, open black waistcoat, black skinny jeans and scuffed black boots. Did he write me an outfit list so I wouldn't forget that either?” Mattie pulled out one for herself.

“He handed us all one. Will's is simple but it needs to be. Black trousers, boots, white shirt as far as I remember that's it.”

J.P was going for a the similar and simple but smart look it seemed.

“What has he given you?” Carmilla asked. Mattie looked at the list.

“My leather fitted jacket, black heels and a knee high black leather dress. Some designer friend of his modified it, so the material up the left side will go transparent. Enough to show off J.P's work anyways,” Mattie informed. “I'll see you tonight before the show. Can't do an exhibit without the sibling tradition.” Carmilla nodded. Once the tradition had been done she could relax a little there was nothing she could do after that.

****

Mattie, Will, Carmilla and J.P stood in Carmilla's kitchen, a shot in hand. An expensive looking bottle on the side filled with rich red blood and alcohol mix. They had all been chatting about the show which would start in thirty minutes. The reservations were large and on top of people who would randomly walk in tonight would be eventful.

“To a successful show,” Mattie said with a grin raising her glass. J.P raised his glass next.

“To Carmilla's effort,” J.P followed. Carmilla raised her glass.

“To J.P's talent,” Carmilla toasted. Will was the last to raise his glass, a smile on his lips.

“To Lilita's coven.” All the blood and alcohol infused shot glasses were clinked together, drained of their liquid then slammed down the kitchen counter.

Carmilla picked up the bottle and offered another round, everyone looked at each and shrugged. Another one wouldn't hurt. They could spare two minutes before heading down into the gallery.

****

Will and Mattie were speaking to the staff who would be wandering around with drinks, J.P was talking to the models and getting himself ready while Carmilla was worrying and seeing everything was perfect. Mattie had already told her off twice for doing it. They couldn't change anything in the sleek and modern looking gallery now so why worry?

Carmilla walked over to the door and opened them up, instantly people walked in, excited chatter was heard and eager looks were given. What had J.P done this time?

Carmilla and J.P stood on one of a few raised platforms that had been placed here especially for tonight's show. They both cast a smile at each other as the waiting staff instantly started and offered drinks to the collecting crowd at least thirty people stood in front of them.

“Welcome to the Karnstein Gallery of Art,” Carmilla said with a smile to the crowd. “For any people who haven't been here before I'm Carmilla Karnstein, owner and artist of the gallery. I won't embarrass my brother by saying his full name but he's tonight's exhibit host. J.P Armitage. I'll hand you over to him.” There was a round of applause as Carmilla got off the platform and walked past the crowd grabbing herself a drink. It was up to J.P now at least for an hour.

“I should thank my sister for a good introduction and especially for not saying my full name,” he jested. “Before you all wander off I'll tell you a bit about myself and my work. My name's J.P Armitage and apparently I'm a famous tattoo artist.” Carmilla and Mattie gave a small laugh. He was always modest, he'd been ranked in the top 3 tattoo artist in the United States and was known in several other countries. “I've got a few tattoo shops set up in the area but my personal one is attached to the back of the gallery. If after seeing any of the art you would like to make an appointment with me there are multiple cards on ledges around the place. I hope you enjoy this exhibit. I must ask you all to refrain from touching or hitting on the models despite how beautiful they are. Disclaimer there are some moving and possibly bright lights. There are several different parts to the exhibit. All the artwork photos or otherwise you see are mine. Feel free to wander, if you have any questions please ask me. Again enjoy the exhibit.”

A loud clap erupted for J.P and the crowd slowly dispersed. A few people stayed in group and started to talk to J.P before they even looked at his artwork. Other people saw Mattie and hounded her down, most recognised her as a private collector or as someone who had frequently been seen here and knew the owner personally. Will was talking to a man at a desk, a complex computer in front of him which connected to all the small projectors on the ceiling. Carmilla had managed to quickly tuck herself into a quiet corner with a couple of drinks before she would face the crowds of artists and admirers.

Models who were people of all shapes and sizes and had different tattoos walked onto different raised platforms in plain sight for everyone to be seen. All wore only black underwear and bra if needed. It didn't matter the size of the tattoo they were on view. People looked at them with great interest, quite a few wondering why exactly these people with these tattoo were chosen.

J.P was a little flattered that people had come to him right away but mostly overwhelmed. He should've been prepared for this, for crowds to come up to him and talk. Normally he was good at this, he talked to people but right now he had to focus. He cleared his throat loudly enough for them to stop. If he got a moment to gather himself he could enjoy this all with a clear mind, this was his show and he was going to enjoy every moment. He wanted to be appreciated. Normally he kept to himself unless it was to do with his family or tattooing. This was his night where he was the centre of attention and his family were with him. It was a perfect night.

“Okay now we can talk, you all were just sudden,” J.P said simply. “I'm surprised none of you have gone and started to look at the work before talking to me.” He was honest, he didn't recognise any of them so they couldn't have met before.

“We wanted to talk before everyone else got to you,” a classy slightly older woman in an expensive sleeveless low neckline dress, told him. J.P couldn't help but eye up the tattoos all up her arms and across her chest. They were well done but could still do with some work. “You've noticed what I've come to talk to you about.” He couldn't help but be intrigued. They hadn't even looked at his displayed work and they were already wanting him to work on her.

“How much would you want done?”

“Everything redone and a lot of the blank spaces filled in,” she answered. “If I'm having some done to my body I'm having it done properly. The last person who was supposed to be the best and famous turned to be rather dull. Art-wise and awful to hold a conversation with. If I'm going to sit there for a few hours I would like to talk.”

“Boredom isn't allowed in my parlour-,” J.P paused, “I'm sorry I realised I don't know you're name.”

“Harleen Smith,” she told him, “and I'm glad it's not.” J.P smiled.

“Well I don't aim to disappoint any of my clients. Look around, see if my standard is what you're looking for. There is something a little special about tonight's show. If you're impressed with what you see we can get you a consultation. I must admit you've got me rather curious with your sudden approach.” There was no point lying to her about his interest in how forward she was toward art. “Let me know what you think of the exhibit regardless.”

J.P grabbed a drink off a waiter as he began walking round the show, watching and listening to reactions. Carmilla had given him the space to put his work out to the public, not just on a person's skin. Everyone could see his passion and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. The night had only just begun. There were several sections of the exhibit to start as yet.

Mattie tried to hide the bored look as some of the people were simply asking about Carmilla and trying to get contacts, while other people she already knew and nothing they were saying or offering her right now held her interest. If she wanted something she would find it in her own time, right now she wanted to enjoy her brother's work. She stayed for a minute longer before deciding to leave them without so much as an 'excuse me.' Mattie never was one for manners. She looked at the time and walked to J.P.

“Now?” Mattie asked. J.P looked at his watch. 30 minutes in. It was surprising how much time had gone between introductions, talking with Harleen who he hoped he would get to work on, and walking around the gallery.

“A few more minutes,” J.P answered. “I want this to get a lot of attention.” Mattie smiled. If he was excited now what was he going to be like later?

J.P waited five minutes longer before glancing over towards Will, he was waiting for the look. Will had been waiting for it, he tapped the technician's shoulder. It was time for the real show to start. 

One of the platforms lit up grabbing more peoples attention, a top the platform stood a curvy woman, a small smile on her look and snake tattoos covering her shoulder. Without warning they came alive and slithered across her body, creating winding and twisting patterns. A few people were startled, others were astonished. It was clear what the projectors were for. The tattoos were about to become living art. More people's attention was drawn to these beautiful animated tattoos.

This gave Carmilla the time she wanted to grab another drink and escape outside. She'd done countless exhibits and some even more complex, she couldn't figure out why this one made her breathless and oddly anxious. She managed to catch her breath and steady herself. The introduction was over, she wouldn't get bothered by too many people since it wasn't her artwork, so all she had to do was wait until her phone beeped, the part after that was easy. It was all simple so why the reaction?

Carmilla made her way inside again and was tempted to get yet another glass of wine but decided against it, she grabbed one filled with whiskey instead.

She watched J.P's models for a while, seeing all his hard work soothed her anxiety. It was true she'd done a lot of the footwork to change the gallery for his exhibit but the idea, the effort, the changes and final choices that was all him. She couldn't be prouder.

An intricate pattern on a a woman's chest lit up gold and a line of light shone from the top. A tattoo of a woman in a cute sailors outfit sitting an anchor winked at people as they walked past. Paper cranes flew across the torso of a male model.

Carmilla took a sip of her drink and would have watched for a while longer if she wasn't interrupted.

“Carmilla,” Laura said happily. Carmilla cracked a smile, LaF had joined them. Both of them had dressed semi-formally, it was nice to see them looking relaxed.

“Hey, glad you two could make it,” Carmilla replied, “didn't realise you two knew each other.” Laura nodded.

“University,” LaF told her, filling in the gap of how.

“Alright. Well the show's been started for about forty minutes or something, drinks are wandering around, light show and art are everywhere along with multiple artists. J.P who is the artist of this exhibit is over there,” Carmilla explained before pointing at her brother.

“Sounds great. We just have to wait for Danny, she forgot something in the car,” Laura commented. Carmilla went to question it when she saw Danny walk in, there was something that she saw in this tall, attractive redhead that she knew would hate. Danny stopped in front of Carmilla who was glancing her over. “Carm-” Again her voice sounded so good, “-this is Danny, she's my-”

“Girlfriend?” Carmilla questioned bluntly. LaF had to hide their smile, could Carmilla actually be subtle in showing an interest? They looked again unsure on second glance if it was an interest or something else behind it.

“Friend... and the other person who decided to start Room 307,” Laura introduced, a little thrown off by Carmilla's assumption. Carmilla gave a satisfied half-smile. Carmilla held out her hand for Danny to shake. Danny couldn't figure out her look and wondered if she should feel a little stupid for that.

“Carmilla Karnstein, owner of the gallery,” Carmilla introduced herself as Danny took her hand.

“Danny Lawrence, a little confused why I'm talking to you,” she replied honestly. Carmilla grinned and let go of her hand.

“Oh right, I'm an... acquaintance of Laura-”

“She tagged my truck,” Laura cut her off surprising Danny.

“I didn't tag your truck,” Carmilla corrected. “I said if you really think I did then prove it-”

“And I'm going to prove it because you did it.”

“Says you.”

Both Danny and LaFontaine looked to each other, could they sound more like squabbling children? 

LaF cleared their throat, someone had to break up this bickering before it went any further.

“Who did you say J.P was?” LaF asked sincerely. They wanted to know and thought this would be a good way to stop them and get an answer.

Carmilla looked from Laura to search for J.P in the crowd. She got distracted seeing a model's tentacle tattoo wrap itself around his leg, she couldn't help but be impressed at J.P's work. Her eyes went back to searching.

“You see the guy in the waistcoat and swooshed hair, standing next to the black woman looks like she could devour you? That's J.P and my sister Mattie as intimidating as she may look she's a sweetheart,” Carmilla told them. “If you want to go feel free, J.P loves attention at his shows. If you really want to make his night and give him a conversation ask him to talk about the larger tattoo pieces. He'll probably give you a personal talk about them and ask so many questions.” LaFontaine nodded and followed her direction.

With a smile she looked to Laura who was watching the moving art on the models. It was spectacular.

“You can go look around, Laura it's an art show after all. You know art to view and artists to talk to, who knew right art places holding art-”

“When you say 'artists to talk to' I'm guessing they know you,” Laura said with a smile. Carmilla gave a light scoff.

“Everyone knows me, cup-” she paused remembering Laura didn't seem so fond of the nickname before “-Laura.” Both Laura and Danny noticed the change. “Why?”

“Well if I'm going to prove that you're the artist who tagged my truck maybe talking to some other artist will help,” Laura told her wondering if she was going to get a reaction. Carmilla shrugged.

“Be my guest.” Laura hesitated for a moment, unsure how she didn't notice it beforehand.

“Where's your tattoo?” Laura asked, her forearm was entirely clear of the galaxy which normally covered it. Carmilla looked down to her arm.

“I got rid of it.”

“What? Why?” Laura questioned, “like permanently?” Carmilla chuckled as she looked up.

“No. It's costume paint, I didn't want to be a walking exhibit of his work. I get enough attention as it is I don't need more when I have time to relax.” Laura looked somewhat confused. Carmilla gave a crooked smile. “I'm an attractive girl, Sweetheart. I have a few admirers and you don't think they'll come up to a tattooed girl in a tattoo show?” Danny wondered if Laura would take the bait and get pulled further into Carmilla tormenting her. She hoped she didn't, the less time between them two the better.

“Oh get over yourself,” Laura replied. Carmilla smirked before pointing out the artists again. Laura sighed and walked away grumbling about the 'annoying, stupid, pretentious, gallery owner.'

Danny was a little surprised that Laura wandered off as soon as she was given names and directions of who the artists were. She felt a little hurt that she was left so easily. That same semi-satisfied look came across Carmilla's face again. Danny still struggled with it.

“Looks like you've been left by yourself,” Carmilla commented. Danny gave a small nod.

“For now at least. I'll pick them up later, Laura tends to wander,” Danny replied. Carmilla's smile increased.

“Might be a while. If J.P is talking to LaF then they could be a while and if Laura is trying to talk to the artists here well they tend to ramble especially when it comes to my work. Apparently I'm somewhat of a 'unique' artist.” Danny held a smile but gave a frown.

“But you were the one who sent them off,” Danny said a little confused, “why would you?” Danny's frown raised slightly. “You want me to yourself.” Carmilla scoffed.

“Not for myself and not exactly by yourself, there are tons of people here to talk to... I guess more 'want you away from Laura.'” Danny sighed heavily, was she serious about going after Laura? She was amazed by her bluntness though. The smile on Carmilla's face kept her interested in what she had to say. “Since your friends have gone for a little while and I'd hate for you to be by yourself go meet some people, see amazing art, share the experience with good company.”

Danny gave a brief laugh. Was Carmilla seriously that confident and cocky that she just wished her off to leave Laura open to conversation and flirting? It left Danny with a mixed feeling of annoyance yet amusement if she really thought she could get Laura. Danny knew that Carmilla's 'charm' wouldn't work on Laura, her confidence was getting to the point of frustrating.

“You really think you have a shot with her?” Danny said simply. Carmilla flashed a smile, the one that LaF had told her about. It wasn't seduction eyes but Danny couldn't deny it was slightly breath-taking. Danny hated herself that she couldn't deny it.

“More of a chance than you do,” Carmilla answered with a tone that was smooth yet tormenting. 

That was enough for Danny and she couldn't hide her frustration at first. She composed herself quickly but it wasn't fast enough. Carmilla was now smirking. She'd found another source of amusement for the night. The show, Laura and Danny. It was going to be a fun night.

Danny walked off not getting dragged further into it with Carmilla. She went around the gallery for a while. Chatting to different people while examining the art on the wall and talking aimlessly. It was nice and simple. Among looking at the photos of finished tattoo and ones in progress, Danny caught sight of Carmilla in a group of people who were talking to Laura. Carmilla apparently was keeping an eye on Danny because she noticed her staring and when she did she made sure she gave Laura all her attention. Danny always glared but what could she do mid-conversation and without looking jealous or stupid?

Eventually Carmilla excused herself and found Danny who was taking a sip of the drink in her hand, Carmilla had guessed she was a strong drink person instead of the wine they had going around. Danny didn't say anything when Carmilla joined her. She wondered if Danny actually had anything to say to her or if she was far too annoyed.

They were stood in one of the more quieter areas of the gallery. Most of the people were amazed with the projection tattoo mapping so the wall art had become rather vacant. Danny was watching the project from where she was standing, she'd caught sight of Laura and LaF a few times they seemed just as invested with their own things just as she had been. She looked back and saw Carmilla had shifted her single glove slightly to glance at her watch. She noticed Danny looking and shifted it back. A flash of a smile again trying to distract Danny.

“You find me charming don't you?” Danny became surprised, “Or at least you find me attractive,” Carmilla asked.

“I find you a pain in the ass,” Danny replied without hesitation. A grin crept across Carmilla's lips.

“That's called dodging my question.” Danny sighed. “Okay so I'm going to guess you don't find me charming but you do find me attractive.” Danny simply turned her head and looked at her. “That's nothing to be ashamed of, you're not blind.”

“You're full of yourself, Karnstein.” Carmilla grinned she wasn't wrong, tormenting Danny was a highlight of her night.

They went into a silence that wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. It just involved standing in the same area and drinking. Carmilla wasn't going to leave because she knew it was annoying Danny and she refused to moved on the simple idea of she wasn't going to let Carmilla push her away.

“So what do you think?” Carmilla asked genuinely curious. Danny frowned. “Of the show I mean.” Danny looked over to J.P with a smile especially since Laura was in the area.

“He knows how to put on a good show,” Danny told her honestly, Carmilla nodded. At least there was something other than Laura they agreed on. Danny gave a crooked smile. “Shame that the other host is a bit of a-”

“Be careful what you say, Lawrence, I can have you removed from the property,” Carmilla warned but was stopped when Danny turned and face her fully.

“You could but you won't-” Carmilla went to argue back but Danny reached into her pocket for the car keys “-Laura is designated driver. You chuck me out I have to hand the keys to her and I'll tell her why I'm being tossed out.” Carmilla managed to compose her annoyance better than Danny had earlier. “Do you think she'll stay when I tell her that the owner of the gallery is being seriously rude for no apparent reasons towards me and weird towards her? I think you'll be out of the scene rather quick.”

Carmilla was quiet, she wondered even if she allowed Danny to stay what would stop her from telling Laura that anyway. She would have to risk it. It was a big risk, she would enjoy seeing Laura try to prove she tagged her truck but highly doubted she would continue if Danny told her.

Carmilla's phone interrupted them with a slight beep. She looked for Mattie and Will who were glancing at their phones. It was time. Carmilla went to reply to Danny but she flashed the keys again. She glared at her before necking the rest of her drink, she shoved the glass in Danny's hand and left to go join the others.

As the crowd still talked and mingled, Mattie, Will and J.P waited on Carmilla. She walked over, little lip balm like container in hand and rubbing the transparent liquid onto her teeth. It left a bitter taste in her mouth but it was what J.P had asked. She took a moment to wonder, as she made sure her teeth were smoothly covered, if she gave J.P too much of what he asked.

“Are you all ready?” J.P asked them all. Mattie handed Carmilla napkin to wipe away the bitter mess which caught her lip.

“We've been over it, Jeeps. We've all got this, we know the order and we know how much you want to show off this. Trust us,” Will reassured before breaking a smile. “And god forbid anything does go wrong we'll just blame it on Carmilla.” Carmilla gave him a light scowl as Mattie and J.P had a small laugh. He needed that reassurance.

J.P loved the idea that he'd put into reality but despite endless tests and attempts, making sure it was perfect there was also a risk something could go wrong. It was the risk that made him nervous. He had put so much into the show already, made his show brilliant. The tattoo projection mapping was something amazing but this was going to be trickier and far more impressive. He'd shown off his talent one way now he wanted to show it off completely.

The projectors went off and drew some attention towards the models who stepped off the platforms only to be replaced with Mattie, Carmilla and Will in various different areas. Mattie to the left, Will the the right and Carmilla stood central. J.P stood in front of them and waited for more attention to be drawn to him. Carmilla who stood behind him put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention. J.P smiled a quick thanks to her.

“I hope your evening has been enjoyable and that at least some of my artwork has been interesting,” J.P said with a smile. “Firstly a big applause for all of our models here tonight, if anyone wants any details on their work then please wait till after this show.” A loud round of applause lead by J.P himself erupted for the models. “Secondly this part of the show does have different lighting, some of it incredibly bright if you're light sensitive please be aware.” A few of the people commented how it was good of him to tell them all and for the others it made their curiosity grow. “Thirdly another round of applause to our tech man, who also has contact details if anyone would like to check out his services.” Loud clapping went around the room. “And lastly as you can see from the artwork on the walls and the effort put into the shifting tattoo I'm very proud of my work and like to push the boundaries. Well in this next piece I tried to do several of these all at once. Partly to advertise my talent and partly to show off to myself.” He looked from the tech guy to Mattie, “Without further waiting I present the tattoos of my sister, Matska Belmonde.”

The lights dimmed as a spotlight appeared on Mattie, she slid off her leather jacket and allowed it to hit the platform floor. The spotlight hit the left thigh and the material to her knee became transparent revealing a crowned skull. The detail was intense, it must've taken ages to get an outline and shading done so well.

The crowd was amazed at the detail but a few didn't understand what made this different from the others on the walls. They were shown what made it different when a band of simple and spacious Moroccan tribal tattoos appeared closing in the skull. It had become rather different and gave it a different feeling more primal and powerful. Now was the time to make them all gasp. The spotlight when black and bright neon red intricate designs filled in the gaps. Weaving themselves around around in the skull giving it breath-taking patterns and marvellous beauty. The amount of time it must've taken was unthinkable. The crowd didn't want to think about it only about the wonder in front of them; they wanted to capture every detail. The tribal design crept down until her ankle it getting more beautiful and somewhat complex. It rested there for a moment before all collecting in a single line and vanishing from sight.

The lights returned to a dim warm glow. Cheers and applauding poured from the crowd. U.V tattoos and projection mapping combined that wasn't expected but that was worth the wait and curiosity to see this piece of work. Among the amazement filled thoughts a question raised; if that was the first one what would the others be?

Laura, LaF and Danny were all together. All of them had different thoughts about what the art in front of them. LaFontaine wondered how everything was done, that was incredibly precise work and was in awe. Danny had to wonder about what Carmilla was doing up there and how could someone so frustrating person be centre of attention. Laura's thoughts were simple she was looking at Carmilla's costume painted forearm and wondered why it wasn't involved, it seemed like a wasted opportunity.

They would have to wait longer. It wasn't Carmilla's turn. Though from what they could tell she was fidgeting a little, perhaps getting restless while waiting for her turn. The lights fully dimmed and the spotlight appeared it rested on Will as he turned around, his back facing the crowd. It took a minute of his hands fiddling in front of him before he allowed his shirt to slowly drop down to his belt, he caught it at his wrists refusing it to go further.

Will couldn't help but wonder in that second how many people were admiring his body? He glanced over his shoulder and held a smile. He waited for the tattoo to grow.

Above his belt was a large tree stump, basic and rather plain. It didn't stay that way for long. The projector began to twist up his toned back. A tree grew from the stump, the projector filling in the detail as it went, putting knots in the bark and stray branches. The growth of the wide and stunning tree came to a halt half way up his shoulder blades. Everyone waited for the UV lights to be switched on, what had J.P done this time?

The spotlight changed and the full tattoo was revealed. Bright neon green leaves filled in the branches turning what was already a beautiful scene into something incredible. The projector created little neon blue birds flying around the tree. Everyone was astonished. His was incredibly pretty.

It vanished just as Mattie's had then the room light going dim. The room was full of murmurs about Will's tattoo and how this was quite an ambitious show but how J.P was pulling off something like this. He should be proud of his work and the fact his siblings agreed to be his models.

It was Carmilla turn, the last model. Danny, Laura and LaF would be lying if they didn't admit they were incredibly curious about what she could have to be last. There had been intricate and detailed tribe tattoos, beautiful growing scenery. What could Carmilla have to add? 

The spotlight came to her and she simply stood there. Everyone watched her, they wondered if her silence and stillness was part of it. It wasn't, it was her catching her breath and preparing herself. She played it off easily enough with her crooked smile and slight change in posture, her tattoo was completely different to the others. Mattie's had been regal and powerful, Will's was tranquil and breath-taking. Carmilla's was very Carmilla.

She had regained herself. Keeping her grin she tugged at her glove, it revealed an immensely detailed tattoo of a skeletal human jaw. It covered every part of the hand, fingers and thumb included. It was something that no one expected for her. Everyone looked at it and focused even more so when her tattooed hand began to undo her shirt. Once undone fully she shifted it exposing a strip of her stomach and torso some of which was covered by a black sports bra.

A few thoughts slipped into mind. She felt smug that Will fumbled with shirt buttons and he was facing away from the crowd when he done his, she had done hers single-handedly in front of a crowd and flawlessly. Her second thought was wondering what her invited guests thought of what they were seeing, not of the entire night but right now, the teasing strip of Carmilla's body; what was going through their minds when they saw her this way? Laura came to mind, what did she think?

Carmilla brought her hand up to her face, her fingers separating across her cheeks and jaw, her palm covering her mouth. Only glimpses of the flesh underneath was visible. What was going on? The lights went out completely on Carmilla before a smaller UV spotlight appeared at her boots, it went slowly up her torn skinny jeans the light stopped at her belt for a moment showing off the animal claws belt buckle, it then began going higher following the streak of Carmilla's bare skin. Slowly dark neon blue savage looking claw mark tattoos appeared under the light then would vanish as the spotlight went higher to reveal to next set of claw prints. They tracked all the way to her neck. Carmilla allowed herself a moment before looking over to the tech box, the light went up on her face and there was only minute changes in what could be seen. What could be seen between Carmilla's fingers and around her thumb looked possibly like some sharp beast like teeth. Whatever it was would come into view very quickly. Carmilla dropped her hand and those who guessed sharp jaws was right. Skeletal panther jaws covered the entire lower half of her face. Savage teeth across her cheeks coming down to point into fangs at the front. As everyone took in the detail of J.P's beast work, Carmilla flashed her grin only a few noticed first as a brief brightness split through her mouth. It was then Carmilla stepped forward and making the motion of her snarling allowing bright white fangs to come into view. The UV paste made them far more prominent and almost vicious. There was a little laughter among the crowd some of them had been startled by her sudden movement.

The lights faded from Carmilla and a loud applause erupted from the crowds. That was certainly a display. J.P walked back in front of Carmilla as the clapping still continued. A beaming smile on his face. Ecstatic that the lights had gone so well.

“A big thank you to my siblings who have helped me out so much during this show,” he said loudly, clapping himself. All of them happily cast a smile, Carmilla's fangs vanished and backed to normal. J.P stopped clapping and continued talking. “I hope you've all enjoyed the gallery display. Thank you for all the support in coming here tonight and viewing my work. Anything you've seen and want more details on the gallery is open for another fifteen minutes. My tattoo parlour is open during the day.”

Carmilla started clapping behind him, startling him momentarily.

“A big round of applause for all of J.P's hard work.” The gallery viewers applauded again. J.P blushed, the show had gone better than he ever expected.

In the next ten minutes the crowd dispersed and quite a few of the people had left. It was quieter and the siblings enjoyed that, it had become to get overwhelming especially how tiring it was to become the centre of attention under a spotlight.

Carmilla was surprised to see that her guests hadn't left. Danny was talking Laura and it was instantly clear that Danny's interest in her was more than Carmilla teased her about. The smile Laura brought out in her, how relaxed Danny was and that she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear while talking to her. It was rather cute in a sickly way.

LaF walked over to Carmilla, which startled her a little though made her curious?

“Hey, I would talk to J.P but he's a little busy I was wondering do you know if he would show the tech stuff with his show? It's impressive to say the least.” Carmilla nodded.

“He put a lot of work into it. Come by the parlour tomorrow and ask him, he's modest but loves getting acknowledged when it's something skilled like this.” LaF nodded, hoping that he would. “Random thing, has Laura got a girlfriend?” A smile crept on their face.

“No she hasn't. Why you interested?” Carmilla gave a playful look towards Danny and Laura.

“Something like that.”

Carmilla and LaF walked over and the girls stopped talking, both of them wide smiles on their faces.

“Enjoy the show?” Carmilla asked. Both of them gave a nod.

“It was different than I thought it would be with the lights and everything,” Laura answered honestly. The lights wasn't the only thing she enjoyed at the end. Danny pulled out a bit of paper from her pocket. “I was saying to Danny since we've seen one of your shows, you should come see one of ours. I asked Danny to write my number since I'm an idiot who forgot my phone and one of those people who can't remember their number,” Laura told her with a smile. Danny gave an unamused look as she handed over a bit of paper.

“Sounds good. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” The three of them left.

Carmilla looked at paper with amusement. Laura was wrong if she thought that Danny had written down her number, it wasn't even a time and a venue. It held a few simple words.

Don't even think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the video on youtube that I used for the tattoo light show. So cool I had to figure out some way to insert it into the story.
> 
> Ink Mapping: videomapping on tattoos, by Oskar&Gaspar


	4. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is introduced to Mattie. Carmilla, Mattie and Will fly out of the country to go examine the painting Carmilla has been tracking down for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So yeah this was supposed to be update Monday. It is only a little late and honestly it got to 11:50pm and was like 'Oh f**k it's a Monday! Update!' started to go through it and... then i fell asleep. Not my fault *cough cough* I have a puppy called Asami, she is clingy and tired today, so when she keeps going to sleep she comes uses me a pillow, Asami is like a little heater and when she curls up i get all sleepy then zzzz. Seriously feels like a Sunday to me. Well that what I get for dog walking and gaming all day.
> 
> Anyway this is a reasonably short chapter but it is a heavy feels chapter because even my fluffier stories have angst and drama. Got to have feels and some drama. But yeah the is mainly a sibling bit of backstory chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, please let me know. Also really thank you to people who keeps sending me messages about this. Honestly makes my day and recently needed a few smiles. So really thank you and surprised at the kudos this is getting too. Thanks everyone.

Several days had passed. Carmilla sat in her workshop, working on a large canvas in front of her. Room 307's music playing loudly in the background. Specks of paint covered Carmilla's hands and fingers as she fiddled with the paintbrush while examining the reference picture. It was Laura leaning moodily against her spray-painted truck. She was getting ideas the longer she sat there painting. Maybe she should start planning a show of her own, it had been a while since she'd done one and especially one with a theme. Carmilla turned the reference picture over and painted a scruffy reminder on the back.

Call taggers. 'Prove it was me, Hollis.'

****

Mattie walked into the gallery a few hours later, she was surprised when she saw Carmilla talking to Laura. Laura was on her way back from a doing a journalism project and popped in seeing if Carmilla wanted to confess to tagging her truck before she commits herself to prove she'd done it.

“You know, Hollis, you don't have to make excuses if you want to come see me,” Carmilla teased. Laura rolled her eyes.

“Please. I have better things to do than be around some annoying smartass-”

“And yet here you are,” she retorted with a smirk. Laura was stumped for words and was happy when Mattie distracted Carmilla. The smirk stretched into a grin as Mattie walked over and hugged her.

“Carm,” Mattie said happily before she let go. “How are you?” Carmilla showed her the paint on her hand.

“Pretty great, started a new project,” Carmilla replied. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Laura looking a little awkward. “Oh, Mattie, this Laura Hollis. Musician and journalist intern.” Laura glanced at Carmilla, surprised she had introduced her. Laura looked to Mattie and smiled. “Laura, this is my sister, Mattie Belmonde.” Laura frowned.

“Belmonde?” Laura questioned. “Where do I know that name from?”

“Collector and seller of arts, antiquities, rare and otherwise,” Mattie told her. “There was recent article written about me. I found a genuine Frida Kahlo piece in a storage garage. I ended up selling the artwork to a gallery for $7 million, it's the highest selling piece ever bought for a public exhibit. Since the artwork was technically lost they were more than happy to pay that little bit extra.” Laura couldn't believe how much a piece of artwork sold for.

Carmilla hadn't looked away from Laura as she listened to Mattie. Mattie had noticed and had a small smile, noticing the almost admiring look on Carmilla's face. She wasn't sure if Carmilla even knew she had it. Laura started to look round and Carmilla turned her attention to Mattie.

“So what brings you to my side of the city?” Carmilla asked. “Thought you were looking into that 'peculiar' art guy.”

“On my way through from a waste of time,” Mattie answered, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a ticket. Carmilla took it off her. “I booked our flight, day after tomorrow. Will is coming as well. He got a weird vibe of the seller.” Carmilla looked up from the ticket, unsure what she meant.

“Weird vibe?”

“Arrogant and insanely greedy. It didn't sit well with Will, he doesn't trust him and neither do I.” Carmilla nodded, she'd keep it in mind. “I'll talk to you later, Carm.”

“Yeah, I'll call you later. Thanks.” Mattie cast a small smile at Laura before leaving.

Laura saw the distraction in Carmilla as she looked back down at the tickets.

“Important piece of artwork?” Laura questioned, breaking Carmilla's focus. She looked up and smiled.

“Yeah, it belongs it to me.” Laura looked confused. “Special commission from a very talented but recluse artist, it never got to me. I've been trying to find it for a while,” Carmilla explained. “Mattie and my more annoying brother Will have been looking into it for me.” 

“Is Will your actual brother?”

“No. Me, Mattie, Will and J.P are all adopted. Though we all kept our last names, we all like our heritage.” Carmilla looked over to her workshop door, her thoughts drifting. Hopefully she'd finally have her artwork in her gallery though it wouldn't be on display, it would be in her apartment.

“You'll be out of town for our show,” Laura commented. Carmilla looked back. 

“Sadly yes,” Carmilla told her, not knowing that her show was on thanks to Danny not giving her the number and being too distracted to look it up. “I'll get the next one once I'm back. Sorting out this painting is very important to me and waits for no one I'm afraid.” Laura smiled.

“Well looks like you've got some packing to do and I've got a lot of other things to do-”

“You gonna accuse more people of things they haven't done?” Carmilla teased.

“My dad is coming over for dinner, I have to go shopping for everything and start cooking,” Laura corrected. “Have a nice trip.” Laura started to walk off but paused and looked back at her. “Can you do me a favour, if you get a moment on the trip?” Carmilla looked at her curiously. “Just think about confessing that you tagged my truck, it is clearly you.” Carmilla laughed softly.

“But then what excuse would you have to come see me?” Laura couldn't respond, not when she saw the playful look Carmilla had. “Enjoy dinner.” Carmilla walked off towards the stairs. Laura was right she did have a bunch of packing to do but she couldn't allow Laura to see how much of a grin seeing Laura blush put on her face.

****

Carmilla sat in the back of the car that Will was driving. The flight had been long and they still had a few hours to travel through Kyrgyzstan. Mattie was sat in the front with Will and Carmilla was sat in the back, a sketchpad on her lap, a rough drawn picture of an old manor. Her old home in Austria. She was in a daze.

“Nervous?” Mattie asked, looking round from the front of the car. It took Carmilla a minute to acknowledge what she said.

“It's the first time I get to see the original, not really well done copies or photos of it...” Carmilla sighed. “It was never supposed to be in anyone else's hands except mine and it has taken this long to get to me. Yes I'm nervous.”

Mattie gave her a comforting smile.

“It'll be home soon enough,” Mattie told her with a confident tone. If she wasn't at least 98% sure about it being the original she never would have told Carmilla about it. The amount of heartbreak she had with this picture was hard to think about.

They drove for nearly two hours. Through rolling hills, small villages and past vast lakes. They were headed to a remote place, a large manor part way up a mountain path. The owner had more money than he knew what to do with.

That continued to be clear as they drove up to the lavish mansion. The view was breathtaking and the house was beautifully kept. They parked up in the driveway and walked up to the front door. Will rung the bell and they all waited in silence. The wait was a little longer than expected but when they were greeted they were taken to a large hall. Expensive art covered the walls in glass cases and stands set up, rare antiquities and statues littered the room. A couple of pictures were covered out of sight. Carmilla guessed hers would be one of them. Several sellers done this when work had already been sold to stop others looking at them.

The seller soon came out of a room at the far end of the hall. Will, Mattie and Carmilla were all spread about looking at different work.

“Miss Karnstein,” The seller said, getting her attention. They all walked over to him. He was middle aged, expensively dressed and had a certain charming look about him. Though Carmilla instantly knew what Mattie meant now when she told her Will felt something off about him. Greed seemed to radiate of him. “My name is Lord Markus Kadyrov. Miss Belmonde said you would be coming personally to see the painting.”

“Yes. I've been sold a few fakes of this, incredibly good ones. So much so the sellers didn't even realise that they were fakes,” Carmilla explained. “This is a piece I'm a very determined to have. I want the original, not some fake in my personal collection.”

“Not going in your gallery then?” Lord Kadyrov questioned as he led them over to a glass case that had been covered by a sheet. He saw the confused look on her face. “Mister Luce said you own a gallery.”

“The Karnstein Gallery of Art. It will be on show every now and then, I'm thinking of hosting a traditional art show. But for the most part I've got a special place in mind for this.”

Lord Kadyrov pulled the sheet away from the glass case and instantly Carmilla's throat went dry. She was looking up at the only existing picture of The Karnstein family. Her parents, her two sisters, baby brother and herself. All in rich and beautiful formal clothing, the clothes that would be worn at Carmilla's first ball and last one as a human. This was supposed to be a birthday gift for her, the finest family portrait done by the most talented yet reclusive artist in the land at that time. He never wrote his full name on the portrait. Just his last name and then written a message on the back of them. Sheridan.

“I'm guessing you're a descendant of the Karnstein family, you hold remarkable similarities to the countess.” Carmilla didn't respond, she just stared at all the detail. Over every inch of her family looking down at her. “It's a tragic picture really-” Lord Kadyrov went to explain the history of it but Carmilla cut him off.

“Can we take it out of the case? I need to check the authenticity of it.” He was slightly offended that she would assume he didn't have the original.

“I can assure you this is genuine-”

“I have several Sheridan artworks at home. Each piece of his work has a message to the receiver of the painting. There should be a message on it for the Countess Mircalla Karnstein.” Lord Kadyrov was startled by her almost confrontational tone, “I'm aware of the portrait history, better than you ever could be. I'm very fond of Sheridan artwork and interested in this piece. I would like to make sure this is the original for my own piece of mind. Now please can we take it down?”

Lord Kadyrov didn't appreciate her tone but wasn't going to argue. Will went over and helped him as he got it down out of its glass case.

Carmilla walked over and crouched down to the bottom of it. She held her breath and ran her finger down the back, inches away from the edge. There was a small piece of folded over canvas, if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice it. Carmilla only knew about it for several reasons. She'd researched everything she could about Sheridan art, she had looked over every inch of the paintings she owned and she had dated Elle Sheridan. Also a talented artist of the Sheridan family who continued that tradition of notes on the back of pictures.

Carmilla lifted the piece of canvas and read the inscription for the first time. Her throat went dry and her mind on overload. She put the flap back down and walked out of the room, out of the building and to the car.

Mattie excused herself and joined her. Carmilla was sat cross-legged on the bonnet of the car, her head in her hands. They were there in silence for a while. Carmilla needed it. It was only when she let out a shaky sigh Mattie decided to talk.

“So it's the right one?” Mattie asked. Carmilla moved her head, it revealed tear-ridden eyes, she sniffed them back but didn't look at Mattie.

“How much is it worth?” Carmilla questioned trembling slightly.

“Without sentimental value,” Mattie thought about it. “The original of a one of a kind piece, done by a well known artist. Perfect condition.” She totalled it up in her head. “He is going to try and add a large price tag to it. I wouldn't pay any more than a million for it.” Carmilla nodded. “I'll go make an offer. Take some time to gather yourself.”

****

Carmilla calmed down and walked in. No signs that she'd been crying, her shaky voice vanished and her trembling had stopped. She walked into a slightly heated debate about the price of the picture. Lord Kadyrov wasn't happy with the price, he had paid more than a million for it and he wasn't going to lose money.

“It's not my fault you overpaid for this piece,” Mattie told him. Carmilla came over.

“What's going on?” Carmilla asked, trying to catch up.

“Miss Belmonde is being unreasonable about the price,” Lord Kadyrov cut in.

“He is asking over three million for it,” Mattie explained. “He overpaid for it and now he wants to make up his money and have a profit. He's seen how important this is to you and is trying to extort you.”

“Excuse me?!” Lord Kadyrov snapped. Mattie looked to him.

“I'm being honest, we're all aware and don't act shocked.”

“I won't go anywhere higher than two million,” Carmilla told him.

“Carm,” Mattie interrupted. “I know sentimental value and everything but-”

“Two million, Markus. If you know the history of that you must know what's going to happen if you keep hold of it for too long,” Carmilla said seriously. Lord Kadyrov frowned, she smiled at his response. “You haven't had the picture more than five years yet have you? If you have I'm very surprised this place hasn't burnt to the ground yet.” Both Mattie and Will looked confused. “You know about the tragedy of the young countess, right?”

“She died on her eighteen birthday at a ball held in her honour,” he told her.

“There's much more to it than that but yes, I read that her family never had it on view after that,” Carmilla replied. “What happened was too hard to handle and the painting... absorbed the grief. Tragedy follows the picture, misfortune, death, just horrific.”

It was all a lie.

“Well I guess since I have the pair of them it stops any horrors unleashing in my home,” Lord Kadyrov replied with a smile. All three of them looked confused. “Countess Karnstein's lover.”

“Countess Karnstein never had any lovers,” Carmilla corrected almost firmly.

“Guess I know the story better than you,” Lord Kadyrov said simply. “Sheridan commissioned another piece of artwork. Countess Karnstein was betrothed to a Baron Vordenberg. From what I've been told, it was supposed to be a great love story between them, though upsetting since they were never together in the end.”

Lord Kadyrov walked over to another sheet and pulled it down. Carmilla's stomach churned and her hands tightened into fists, her nails digging painfully into palms as cruel and sadistic memories flooded back. Mattie and Will looked at her, they saw she was having trouble containing herself as she couldn't take her eyes off the painting of Baron Vordenberg. A great love story was a vile lie, there was nothing loving about him and definitely not in what he had done.

“Two, twenty five,” Carmilla said coldly, after a minute of trying to drag her thoughts back into place.

“You would play two million and twenty five thousand for this?” Carmilla laughed.

“For both of them. Two million for the Karnstein picture and twenty five thousand for the Vordenberg picture,” she corrected his assumption. He went to argue against it. “It's a fake.” Lord Kadyrov frowned. “The strokes are too harsh around the side of his face, the background rushed and sloppy. Unless Sheridan decided to paint with his opposite hand I would say you spent your money very foolishly and bought a fake. I won't give you any more than twenty five for this and that's being generous.”

“Why would you buy a fake?”

“Well when I find the original, I would like something to compare against at how poorly it was done,” Carmilla answered. “I like a laugh.” Mattie was looking at the picture carefully, unsure if she should say something. She didn't. Carmilla had to know that was the original, she did. She was lying and making him uncertain about the piece. “Two, twenty five. Take it or leave it.”

“Then you're leaving here empty handed, Miss Karnstein. Two, twenty five is frankly an insult on my time.”

Carmilla smiled and looked around the room.

“Well I hope you weren't on planning selling any of these or anything ever again.”

“What?”

“Well I'm a popular person and frankly a rather talented artist, a person of influence in the artistic community,” Carmilla informed. “I think they'll listen to me when I said you tried to sell me fake copies for an extortionate amount of money. I'll make sure you never make another profit again.” He glared at her. “I think your reputation is worth more to you than that more than fair sum.”

Mattie and Will cast discreet but uneasy glances at each other. Carmilla was getting unhinged. Lord Kadyrov was trying to keep his temper down.

“Not like I have a choice. Give me a couple of weeks, I'll have them ready for safe transportation-”

“We'll be back to collect then and take them back ourselves. Make sure they are ready. I'll give you the money then,” Carmilla interrupted. Lord Kadyrov gave a wry smile. “Thank you for your time.” 

Carmilla looked up at the Vordenberg portrait. This was an unwelcome surprise, it tainted the excitement and joy she had of finally seeing her biological family all together again. She shifted her gaze to her family picture. Soon it would be home with her, her family would be back with her.

Carmilla gave a small nod to Lord Kadyrov before walking out of the hall. Mattie and Will said goodbye before following her out of the building and to the car.

Will got in and started the car, Mattie got in the front and looked around to Carmilla who was staring out of the window, her hand clenching and unclenching.

“Carm-”

“Just lets get out of here,” Carmilla said cutting of Mattie. She couldn't stomach the question 'Are you okay?' “Will! Get us out of here already.” She snapped after a minute. They needed to be out of here as fast as possible.


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carmilla's return from Kyrgyzstan and seeing the portrait of her family and Vordenberg she has refused to see everyone and is stuck in a numb state. An unexpected face turns up and starts to help her through it. Laura tries to see Carmilla as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Another successful Monday update, look at me doing so well. I'm even several chapters ahead as well so fingers crossed i can continue this streak.
> 
> I've done my best to edit this but there maybe a few errors, I'm currently ill so my brain isn't functioning at a regular human level. This is another feels chapter. Hopefully it's good and not filled with too many errors.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, let me know. Also seriously thank you for all the support with this story, it means a lot. Thank you. Anyway on to the story.

Three days had passed since Kyrgyzstan and Carmilla hadn't been seen by anyone. She had closed the gallery, kept up in her apartment, had locked the door and wasn't answering her phone.

Mattie had tried to get hold of her and had told J.P what had happened. If Carmilla came out of the apartment he needed to call her right away. They needed to talk about what happened.

Even Laura had come by to see her but was surprised when met by a closed gallery and no response. She'd even gone into J.P's tattoo parlour to see if Carmilla was about or okay. J.P had made up the lie that Carmilla was home but was ill, not seeing anyone. Laura told him to wish Carmilla a speedy recovery before leaving. J.P sighed, he hoped that Carmilla would get through this quickly.

****

Mattie had been called by J.P and told her that Carmilla was having a breakdown in the gallery. She got there as quickly as she could. Even when she got there it wasn't what she expected. Any thing that wasn't attached to the wall was pushed across the side of the room, away from the stairs that led up to her apartment. Desk and chairs, podiums, expensive vases and other antiquities were all away from somewhere they could get smashed.

Near the foot of the stairs was a massive pile of furniture and broken items that had been tossed from her apartment door and down the stairs. Mattie stood there in shock of what she was seeing as she saw a bedside table fly down the stairs and join the pile. She sighed as she walked closer. Not this again.

“Carmilla,” Mattie called up the stairs. No response just a coffee table with a glass top flying out of the doorway, she moved fast and managed to avoid being hit. The table landed with the rest, the glass top shattering as it did. “Carm!”

It took a minute and Carmilla came to the top of the stairs. She looked a state. Exhausted and emotionally drained.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nearly getting hit by a coffee table,” Mattie told her with a slight edge to her voice. “What are you doing?” Carmilla sighed and walked back into the apartment. The door didn't slam so Mattie took it as an invitation to come up.

Mattie stood in the doorway in shock of what she was looking at. It wasn't normally this bad. Carmilla was completely gutting her apartment. Things were boxed up, what little furniture was left was being broken down, a sledgehammer had been smashed into a wall. The place was a wreck and from what Mattie could see it was like that in her bedroom too.

Carmilla walked over to the kitchen taking off her plaid shirt, leaving her in a black tank top, scruffy jeans, boots and protective gloves.

“What's going on?” Mattie asked. Carmilla stopped by the fridge and took off her gloves.

“I'm changing the apartment around,” Carmilla answered, her voice hard.

“You're destroying it,” Mattie corrected as she watched her yank open the fridge door.

“It's all wrong.” Carmilla stood up a large bottle of blood in hand, she shut the door and walked over to the cupboard. “Nothing is how it's supposed to be. It's just all wrong.” Mattie watched her closely as she got two glasses out of the cupboard and put them down on the worktop. Carmilla had a slight tremor as she poured.

“How long has it been since you've slept?” Finally seeing how bad she looked, dark circles under her eyes, paler than normal and just exhaustion clinging to her. Carmilla didn't answer, she just held out a glass of blood for her. Mattie took it off her. “Have you slept since we came back?” She took a mouthful of her drink, ignoring the question. “You need to sleep.”

Carmilla put down her glass and walked over to her bedroom door and shut it before going over to an expensive flipped over dining table, part of it had already been destroyed by Carmilla's rage.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla told her as she grabbed hold of one of the legs of the table and ripped it off. “Just want to get this done.” Mattie sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

“I expected you to change your apartment around a little once you saw the picture of your family. Never expected you to destroy the apartment though over a picture of Vord-” 

Carmilla chucked the leg down into the pile of other stuff by the door. The loud clatter and sudden movement stopped Mattie.

“Don't say that name in my gallery and definitely not in my apartment,” she snapped. “The apartment is wrong, I'm fixing it.”

“It's not the apartment that's wrong, you know that.” Carmilla grabbed another leg of the table. “I'm not even going to pretend how it must have felt seeing that, especially when we went there for a pleasant reason. You've got to stop this though.” Carmilla ripped it off.

“The apartment is wrong,” Carmilla said firmly. Mattie stared at her, was she really going into denial? “Let me sort this out.”

“Carm-”

“Look when you see a picture of your necrophiliac grave-robber and told that is your great love story then we can discuss if it's my apartment that's wrong,” Carmilla snapped. “Right now though let me sort this out.”

Mattie sighed heavily. She wasn't stupid and knew that Carmilla was trying to handle all her emotion through the destruction and rebuild of her apartment, that was an expensive way to grieve again.

Mattie finished her drink quickly and put the glass on the side.

“I'll leave you to it, just stay safe,” Mattie told her. Carmilla nodded and chucked the leg on the pile.

“I'll be fine.”

****

Carmilla's little and ring fingers on her left hand were taped together. She hadn't stayed safe, she'd ended up breaking them. She was at a bar not far from the gallery, she had enough of being in the apartment and needed a drink or ten.

She knocked back another shot before getting up drunkenly from her seat. It took her a minute to steady herself, she paid for all the drinks and started to walk out. A hand softly took hold of her forearm and moved her back, Carmilla looked down to the person and wasn't sure if she was seeing straight or everything recently was screwing with her head.

“Elle?” Carmilla questioned. Elle smiled and stood up.

“I was wondering if you'd notice, I was debating coming over but you looked like you needed a night alone,” Elle told her as she took hold of her hand. “Though seeing you get up I think you might need some help getting home.”

“Not interested in going home,” Carmilla replied almost moodily. Elle smiled.

“Well that's frustrating, see I actually was about to buy a bottle from the bar and was going to suggest we go to the gallery, catch up and everything.” She hadn't, but she wanted Carmilla safe and not stumbling around the streets or bar-hopping and getting in a worse state.

Carmilla thought about it for a minute and drunkenly nodded.

“Only in the gallery though,” Carmilla slurred. Elle agreed.

“Only in the gallery.”

She propped Carmilla against the table and went off to get a bottle of expensive of whiskey. Elle walked back to her and linked her arm through hers. With a soft smile she led her towards the gallery. This wasn't how Elle saw her most recent reunion with Carmilla being.

****

Carmilla was laying on the gallery floor, her head spinning slightly. Elle had vanished to get a few things out of Carmilla's back-room. She remembered the way around the gallery well. Though the pile of broken apartment furnishings was new. Elle had joked that was it a new art instalment, it caused Carmilla to have the first genuine laugh she had for the last few days.

“So did you get bored and are redecorating again?” Elle questioned as she walked over with a carefully balanced glasses, a sketchpad, a few pencils and some paints.

“Not something I want to talk about to be honest,” Carmilla answered quietly. Elle nodded she wasn't going to force her to talk about something she didn't want to, though from the look she caught on Carmilla's face it looked more of a 'can't' talk about it. Whatever it was it's hurting her.

Elle placed the things down on the floor near Carmilla and finally took off her long coat. She looked stunning but then again it was Elle, Carmilla couldn't recall a time she had seen her look bad. Skinny jeans, black heels, fitted shirt and a open waistcoat. It left Carmilla speechless for a moment but then she forced herself to sit up and reach for the glasses and bottle.

Carmilla cracked open the bottle and managed to pour them both drinks, surprisingly without any spillages. Elle slipped off her heels and sat down, cross-legged and opposite Carmilla. She took the drink off her and clinked her glass against hers before they both took a sip. There was silence between them for a moment before Carmilla broke it.

“So how's the vampiric afterlife treating you?”

“Probably the best in some time,” Elle answered as Carmilla took another mouthful. “Been travelling a lot, taken up photography a little, been painting and drawing all over the world. One of the reasons I've come here actually. I was hoping to rent the gallery for a show.”

Carmilla put her glass on the floor and started to top up her drink.

“Just finished a show with Jeep, it was really good. Be nice to have another so soon, I've got my own in planning too.” Elle smiled.

“Is that what the painting is in there? The girl and the truck.” Carmilla felt a warm smile creep on her face, the thought of Laura was pleasant. “Oh? Is she your girlfriend?” Elle asked seeing the smile. Carmilla scoffed as she put the bottle down. Elle finished her drink and picked up the bottle.

“Nah, she's trying to prove I tagged the side of her truck,” Carmilla told her. “She's fun to annoy, keeps coming here to try and get me to confess it was me so she doesn't waste her time.”

“Sounds like it's an excuse to see you,” Elle said pouring her drink. Carmilla nodded a little too enthusiastically, her head spinning hard.

Carmilla questioned if she should could continue to drink. Elle saw the question and wondered if she was going to. Elle took a sip of her drink and was wondering if she would put her glass down. Of course she didn't, she took a small mouthful before looking at the contents of her glass.

“That's what I said to her but apparently not, I mean it's a blatant lie-” Carmilla shook her head a little and put her glass down.

“Hey, you okay?” Elle asked seeing her go pale.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla answered as she struggled to her feet. Elle stood up quickly and steadied her. “I just gotta go for a minute.”

Elle let go as Carmilla moved back, she watched her stumble towards the bathroom. Elle sighed heavily. This was going to end up one of two ways, she was either going to throw up and then start drinking again or turn into a crying wreck.

Carmilla came back and saw Elle sitting on the floor drawing. It was interesting to watch, she always became very focused when she drew. Carmilla placed another bottle on the floor, she sat down in the same place as before.

“Wow guess I missed that one, where was that tucked away?” Elle questioned. “Guessing you slipped into the back-room on your way back.”

“Left over bottle from Jeep's show,” Carmilla told her. “In a cupboard behind some art supplies. Used in case of emergency art block.”

“Or apparently getting trashed with your ex and fellow artist,” Elle laughed. Carmilla shrugged she wasn't bothered about the details of a reason. She had company, alcohol and wasn't upstairs. Details was the last thing she was worried about.

Elle and Carmilla both lifted up their glasses, they clinked them before necking the rest of the drink. Elle refilled the glasses as Carmilla sat there trying to find her phone.

“So out of curiosity,” Elle began as she put Carmilla's drink beside her, “what's this Laura like?” Carmilla looked up from the hunt for her phone in her pockets and smirked.

“Why do you wanna know? Wanna be jealous?” Carmilla jokingly teased. Elle scowled playfully.

“You're lovable, Carm, but I think my girlfriend would have a bit of an issue if I was jealous over you,” Elle replied with a smile of her own. “Besides I thought you said Laura wasn't your girlfriend or wait is this a drunken confession? You want her to be your girlfriend.”

“Pfft no,” Carmilla instantly replied. “Laura's great but... no.” The hesitation was noticed by both herself and Elle. Carmilla groaned and laid back, hands going over her face. She couldn't think about this right now.

“Well you've got some figuring out to do when you're sober,” Elle told her. “On a semi-related note of soberness and drinking, why are you so determined to be off your face tonight? You were drinking pretty hard at the bar and even though you've just thrown up you're straight back on the drink.” Carmilla moved her hands and just looked at her. “What are you trying to forget?”

“The same thing as why the smashed up contents of my apartment is in the gallery,” Carmilla told her, her voice shaking a little.

Elle knew not to question it any further, instead she went back to sketching. She kept glancing up at Carmilla before going back to the pad. Carmilla didn't notice and just laid there in silence for a while staring at the ceiling, her mind in hazy thoughts of the last few days.

“So what is this Laura like? Other than great.”

“Annoying but kinda cute. She's smart too, she's doing a journalism internship.” Elle smiled, Carmilla was getting more excited the longer she went on. “Oh! She's a musician-”

“Well that explains that,” Elle said under her breath. Carmilla had an obvious thing about musicians and artists. Though for Carmilla to focus on someone solely she must have been incredibly talented. 

“You should come to a show I'm gonna see, bring your girlfriend, please.”

“I'll pass on the show but I'll meet her at some point, girlfriend or not I wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass you,” Elle told her. A playful evil smirk came to her lips. “You said you tagged her truck right? I wonder if she'd want any help with proving it was you.” Carmilla sat up fast, ignoring the spinning in her head.

“Elle, don't-”

“So touchy,” she teased. “I wouldn't want to stop whatever this is, just wondering what you'd do. Now lay back down, I'm not done.” Carmilla scowled but did as she was told. “She must really be something if you want her around. You're not the most sociable of people.” Carmilla didn't say anything. Elle looked over the sketchpad at her. She saw her in thought. “You okay?”

It took her a minute or so to reply. Acknowledging that Elle was drawing her had set her mind down a slightly darker set of thoughts. Another piece of Sheridan work of her, it sent a rush of thoughts of what happened with Lord Kadyrov.

“I'm fine,” Carmilla said a little shakily. Elle sighed, unsure what she had said.

“Look I wasn't really going to-”

“It's not that,” Carmilla cut her off. “I just-” She knew she shouldn't talk about it, it's the exact reason she was drinking to not think about it. Maybe Elle was the right person to talk about it though. Maybe a Sheridan was the best person to talk about the art with. “I saw some Sheridan artwork the other day.” Elle looked at her surprised. “It's of me and my family.” Carmilla picked up her phone, scrolled through pictures to find it. It left an oddly sick feeling in her mind. She handed the phone to Elle, she took it off Carmilla and looked at it.

Elle rarely saw Sheridan artwork this old. It was surprisingly in almost perfect condition.

“Okay,” Elle said a little confused as why this would make her go quiet and sad.

“You ever remember me mentioning what happened to me when I.... got turned?” Elle sighed heavily.

“Yes. I mean it took me a while to calm down after I found out what you are, what I now am as well which is a weird thought, but yes I remember you mentioning... him.”

“Sheridan also painted a portrait of... him,” Carmilla explained. Elle remained quiet. “I saw it, near my family portrait. I got told that it was of Countess Karnstein's lover.” Elle's voice went instantly quiet, she knew what this was now. It horrific it must be.

“Carm-”

“That is what my legacy is apparently,” she laughed wryly as she picked up the near empty whiskey bottle that Elle had bought, “-to be known as his.”

Carmilla got up and walked away, finishing the bottle as she did. Elle turned over the sketchpad and started to draw again, from memory this time.

“Would you like me to get the catalogue for you?” Elle asked. Carmilla looked over her shoulder at her. “It's a Sheridan art folder, sketches and photos of our artwork. So we always have a copy of the work. I haven't got it right now but I can get it for you.” Carmilla was confused. “Do you have the original?”

“I bought it. I'm going to destroy it,” Carmilla answered, hatred in her voice.

“Good,” Elle said with a satisfied smile. “I'll get the catalogue and if there is a copy of the picture you can destroy that page too. Know that you got rid of that, that your legacy is making sure that he has no record he ever existed with you.”

Carmilla just nodded. Why the hell had she opened up about this? She hadn't planned to but then again she hadn't planned to see Elle tonight. She didn't even know that she was back in the city.

“Now are you going to come sit or lay down?” Elle asked. “It's hard to draw you when you keep moving about.” Carmilla smiled and walked back over, that was something easier to do.

****

Carmilla woke up the next day to pounding on the gallery door. She had fallen asleep on the floor, bottles around her, sketchpad and a bottle of water in front of her, Elle's jacket over her as a blanket. Elle made sure Carmilla had everything before she left.

Carmilla groaned as she moved groggily, her head-spinning as she pushed the jacket off her. She picked up the bottle of water and unsteadily got to her feet. She cracked open the lid and drank as she made a slow walk towards the door.

The banging had stopped and a smiling face greeted her as she opened the door. Laura was the last person she expected to see.

“Hey,” Laura said cheerily, happy that she'd finally seen her. It took Carmilla a few seconds to register who it was, Carmilla moved and let her walk in.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied quietly, shutting the door and locking it. She wasn't going to have anyone else in.

Laura looked around and saw the coat on the floor, with empty bottles and a sketchpad. She had noticed the massive amount of broken furniture and everything pushed aside but that wasn't as interesting as the smaller mess. She walked over to it, a smile creasing her lips as she read something painted on the floor.

“Who's Elle?” Carmilla continued to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over, more than a little confused. She looked at what Laura was reading, the reason why she was grinning. It was a message painted on the floor just above the sketchpad, which held a very impressive and detailed sketch of Carmilla asleep curled under her coat. “'Talk to you soon about a show, Silas. Hope your musician sees this. Elle.'” Carmilla couldn't say anything, she had never expected this. All she could do was stand there silently cursing Elle and cursing timing. “So you just happen to have the same nickname as the person who tagged my truck?” She remained quiet. “And what does she mean 'your' musician?” She had to say something. Anything.

It was a lot harder to do right now.

“I was incredibly drunk last night and you kinda came up in conversation,” Carmilla confessed awkwardly. “Elle is my ex, she likes to tease me. Hence the 'your' part, plus calling me Silas. Told her you think it's me, she's a nightmare.”

“Uh huh,” Laura said disbelieving her, well the Silas part anyway. “So what did you say about me?”

Carmilla wasn't sure if she should answer honestly. Cute, smart, annoying but great, someone who brought a smile easily to her face. No. She wasn't ready to say that or even think about it right now. Carmilla shrugged.

“Told her that you're a friend. Trying to prove I tagged your truck, which I totally didn't by the way and that you're a pretty good musician,” Carmilla told her casually.

Laura smiled, though surprised that Carmilla had called her her friend.

“Just 'pretty good'?” Laura teased as she reached into her jacket. Carmilla went to talk but stopped as she pulled out a CD case. “I guess if I'm just a 'pretty good' musician you're not too bothered if you don't listen to a few tracks off the next album before it's released.” Her expression dropped.

“Are you serious?” Carmilla asked in disbelief.

“J.P said you were unwell after you came back from the trip,” Laura explained. “Didn't want to disrupt you right away, so I thought while I'm up this way with an interview I'd see if you were feeling up for a little company and hand this over. Might make you feel a little better.” Carmilla gave a gentle smile. Laura gave a teasing look. “But if you only think I'm a 'pretty good' musician I guess you can wait for album release.”

Carmilla went to take it off her but Laura moved it out of reach, keeping her look.

“Laura-”

“Admit that I'm a little better than 'pretty good' and I'll think about giving it to you.” Laura was curious if she would, Carmilla was trying to hide the amused smile. Was she really going to give into Laura that easily? Yes, yes she was.

“You're a little better that 'pretty good' somewhere higher than the amazing section of musicians I listen to,” she admitted. She wasn't going to tell her that she would put her in the breath-taking section. Laura grinned.

“Thank you. Now admit that you're Silas and you definitely can have it,” Laura told her. Carmilla just stared at her, there was no way she going to admit to that. There would be no reason for Laura to be around if she admitted it.

“I'll wait for the release,” Carmilla replied, surprising Laura. “I mean I didn't tag your truck so I can't admit it.” It was worth a shot.

“Worried I won't come see you after you tell me?” Carmilla was a little startled, could she read minds now too?

“Maybe.” It surprised Laura. It surprised Carmilla too, she didn't expect herself to say it.

Laura gave a simple smile and held out the CD case, Carmilla took it off her.

“Umm... let me know what you think. It's only a few tracks but I thought since I'm your favourite musician you'd appreciate it.” Carmilla looked at the case and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Not just for the CD.” Laura looked at her a little curiously. “I didn't realise that I needed to see you. I haven't been physically ill since I've been home,” she confessed. “I've been having... intense emotional issues.” Carmilla glanced over to the pile of busted furniture from her apartment. “Elle started to help me yesterday but... I... you've just-” she gave a small groan “-you've gone and given me a reason to drag myself out of this.”

“To listen to the CD?” Laura questioned. Carmilla looked at her with an almost nervous smile.

“Not just that.” She paused, could she really admit this to herself and to Laura? No. Not yet. “I mean if I don't have the gallery open and aren't on fine form, I'm really not going to be able to torment you properly.” Laura nodded, a small smile on her face. That couldn't be what she meant.

“So basically I'm the reason you've got to get up,” she teased. Carmilla tried her hardest hide the growing blush.

“That's not what I said,” Carmilla argued quickly.

“It's what it sounded like to me. I'm a little flattered.” Carmilla couldn't say anything without causing Laura to smile wider and torment her further.

“I should probably start clearing up the gallery,” Carmilla told her trying to change the topic. “Haven't you got the interview to do or something?” Laura decided to cut her some slack.

“Yeah I probably should go. I hope you enjoy it, Carm.” Carmilla nodded, she couldn't do much else. Every time Laura saying 'Carm' caught her off guard, it sounded perfect.

Laura walked towards the front door and went to open it up, it simply rattled. Carmilla rushed over forgetting she had locked it. She leaned past Laura and opened it, she moved back and stopped momentarily she didn't realise just how close she was to Laura. There was a shared smile before Carmilla awkwardly stepped back so the door could be opened.

“I'll talk to you later,” Laura said before opening up the door and leaving. Carmilla just stood there, throat dry and her brain rushing with a hundred different thoughts. This was complicated.

Carmilla looked at the CD case and walked over to the computer. This would help.


	6. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Carmilla's numbness of seeing Vordenberg's portrait has vanished she has focused on sorting out her apartment and is invited to a concert Laura and her band are playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Another Monday update. Still a couple of chapters ahead so should go smoothly for the next few updates too. Not much to say about it I'm super tired from dog walking. Chapter is fluff and awkward Carmilla gay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Carmilla had been working all day clearing up the mess in the gallery, multiple bins were filled with glass, broken bits of wood and other destroyed things. The gallery was filled with the sound of Room 307's instrumental music, they rarely had songs with lyrics. It's one of the things Carmilla liked about it, nothing to distract from the talent of the music.

The gallery door was unlocked by Mattie, Carmilla was sweeping up any small remainders of broken glass shards. Mattie was genuinely surprised to see her up and about doing something productive and not destructive to the gallery or her apartment.

Mattie saw the sketchpad and paint on the ground, she walked over to it and read it. She had to laugh, of all the times another Sheridan had to turn up. She picked up the pad and looked at it, the picture of Carmilla was incredibly detailed. From the smallest details on the coat, to how smoothly she'd drawn her asleep, she looked peaceful, which considering on why she was in the drunken state, was incredible to see how calm she looked. Though the empty bottles around her showed that it was an alcohol induced sleep.

“How long do you reckon it took her?” Mattie asked curiously. Carmilla paused the music.

“Flip the back of the picture, she'll have written it down. It'll be a speed draw,” Carmilla told her. Mattie looked on the back and couldn't believe it.

“This only took her 35 minutes?!” Carmilla smiled.

“Elle's very talented.”

“What does she mean 'We should put this on display.' What display?” Carmilla yawned as she picked up a bottle of water.

“She saw me yesterday in a bar, brought me back here, we drank and she said she's interested in doing a show,” Carmilla explained. “One of the reasons she's back here.”

Mattie put the pad down as Carmilla had a drink. That could be an interesting show. She looked around to how clean the gallery was getting.

“Nice to see you up and about, you look better. Guess drinking helped,” Mattie said with a smile. Carmilla shrugged.

“A little.” Carmilla gave a small smile and walked over to the window ledge and sat down. “More so Laura-”

“The girl who is trying to prove you tagged her truck?” Carmilla nodded. Mattie frowned, why would she make her feel better? It took a minute. “Oh, Kitten. You're not getting feelings for her, are you?” Carmilla didn't say otherwise, she didn't say anything at all. She didn't want to admit it but couldn't deny it either. “You know how to pick the trouble-makers don't you?” Carmilla just smiled.

“Not like I chose her, just picked a vehicle in a car park. Not my fault she had the biggest one there,” Carmilla told her.

“So you've got feelings for the girl who is trying to prove you vandalised her truck? How do you think she's going to take it when she proves you did it?” She grinned.

“She's got to prove I did it first.” Mattie sighed heavily. “What?” She shook her head.

“Have you told her you actually like her?” Carmilla gave an amused laugh.

“Pfft no,” Carmilla told her. “I mean that actually involves telling her how I feel and I don't really fancy ending up in hospital like last time with a broken wrist.”

“You can't hide your feelings because you got so awkward and tripped off a pavement last time you liked someone.”

“Wanna bet?”

Carmilla was hopeless. Mattie didn't even know where to start with her.

“Alright I'll let you deal with that. I was just coming to check on you, I'm glad you're doing better.” Carmilla nodded.

“It feels good to be doing better,” she said honestly. “Just got to call a contractor to see what they can do about the walls in the apartment. I can do the rest after that.”

“So your apartment feeling right now?”

“Yeah.” Mattie cast a smile her way.

“Well if anything like this happens again, I'll make sure to get Laura first. Try to get you out of this before you have to spend thousands rebuilding and redecorating your apartment.” Carmilla gave a light laugh, hopefully there wouldn't be a next time or if there was not as bad as this. “I'll leave you to it. We should have a girls night out some time soon.” Carmilla thought about it.

“Yeah that would be nice, I'll call you.” Mattie cast her a smile before walking back out and locking the door. She was glad Carmilla was back on the mend, she wasn't sure if Laura was a good idea but at least she got Carmilla back.

****

“So how's your girlfriend?” LaFontaine asked Laura while they were setting up the amps in the practice room. Laura sighed.

“Carmilla isn't my girlfriend,” Laura said without thinking about it. LaF couldn't help but smile.

“Never mentioned any names, Hollis.” Laura groaned under her breath. “Seems she's on your mind though. Wanna talk about it before the others get here?”

Did Laura want to talk about it? It might help clear her head but it could makes thoughts become real and complicated. It was difficult but maybe it was worth it.

“I went and saw her this morning,” Laura told them as she walked over and to her violin case. “She's finally doing better, apparently I'm a big part of what is made her feel better today.” Laura took off her jacket and tried to figure out how to explain it. “It sounds like she's been having a breakdown and... she made it sound seeing me just really helped it go away, she made it sound like she really cares about me.” LaF scoffed. Was Laura really that oblivious?

“Oh my god,” LaF said getting her attention. “Of course she cares about you, Hollis. She asked you personally to the show, wants you around her and is trying to get you away from Danny. I think it's safe to say she wants you.”

“I've done nothing but accuse her of painting my truck-”

“And apparently something strikes her about you,” LaF cut off. “Honestly do you like her?” Laura didn't answer but the awkward smile and slight blush at the thought of it did. “Invite her out somewhere, bring her to one of the concerts or something. You can't be that hopeless.”

Laura sighed. She was unsure about this or all the thoughts in her head. Talking to her about coming to a concert couldn't hurt though.

****

A couple of days had passed when Carmilla was walking out of a coffee shop, takeaway cup in hand and phone in the other. She'd nearly finished tidying and redoing the gallery, she was now browsing websites for furniture. Mattie was right when she said Carmilla's anger and grief was an expensive thing to deal with. She'd already called a contractor to come and assess the damage of the walls and how much it would take to put new walls in. Carmilla had some idea of what she wanted from her apartment, it was just trying to find everything she wanted.

Her phone beeped as a text came through. It was from J.P. A small smile crept onto her face as she picked up the pace to get to her car.

Laura was at the gallery and asking for her.

****

Carmilla tried to make it seem like she wasn't in a rush to see Laura as she walked into the gallery. Laura was chatting to the guy who was watching the place while Carmilla had been out.

“Hey,” he said as Carmilla walked over. “Nothing has really happened other than from a woman named Elle.” Laura's attention focused as well as Carmilla stopped by the desk, who put down her takeaway coffee cup. “She said she'd come by tomorrow with some of her latest work to show you. Something about wanting to do a show.”

“Alright thanks.” She was glad it wasn't too much. “You can go if you want, I'll be about for the rest of the day. I'm expecting a few deliveries.”

Carmilla finally turned her attention to Laura, who was watching her with a soft smile. The guy got up and left them to it.

“Hey,” Laura said now she had her.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied with a similar smile. “J.P text me, said you were looking for me. Must be important if you got him to get me.” Laura gave a small shrug.

“Well Mattie was with him. I said I've got something to ask you and she didn't really wait to be told what it was, she just told him to text you. Said you'd be happy to see me.”

Carmilla had to control herself from cursing Mattie, despite her not being sure about Laura she still liked the idea of Carmilla having some fun with Laura. She also had to play it cool. She wasn't ready for Laura to see her as an awkward mess.

“Well she's not wrong, it's nice to see you,” Carmilla admitted. “Though I'm more curious than Mattie what you'd want to ask me.”

Laura reached in her pocket and pulled out a few things. Though a packet of gum, a pen and her phone wasn't what she was after. The bit of paper was. Carmilla looked at it as she offered it to her.

“We've got a concert tomorrow night,” Laura told her as Carmilla took it. “I came to your show, maybe you'd come to one of mine. I mean we're just doing a bunch of covers tomorrow, Kirsch and LaF are still finishing off the original stuff.”

“Kirsch writes music?” Laura nodded.

“Yeah he use to do backing in some songs but he hurt his hand pretty bad and has been out of commission for a while, so he writes. Pretty good at it,” Laura explained. “What happened to your hand by the way?” Noticing the broken fingers taped together. Carmilla smiled a little awkwardly, it was a dumb accident.

“I'm currently remodelling my apartment. Basically I was chucking stuff out from my doorway into the gallery and as I went to chuck one bit I didn't realise how close I was to the door. I banged my hand rather hard, very suddenly against the door frame.” Laura winced. That didn't sound pleasant.

Carmilla looked back to the details on the bit of paper. She was in slight surprise that Laura had come all this way to give her this.

“You okay?” Laura asked seeing how quiet she was. Carmilla looked up a slight smirk on her lips.

“You think I'm worth a personal invitation from the leader of the band,” she teased. “You care about me.” Laura tried to keep her smile to a minimum but was failing pretty bad.

“I mean I know you already have my number because Danny gave it to you at the show but just thought it might be nicer to give one in person instead of waiting for you to call,” Laura told her. “I mean you're taking forever to use the number.”

Carmilla walked over to the desk, taking off her coat as she did and put it on chair. She bent down and searched the second draw for the bit of paper Danny had given her. Her second draw was her 'dump' draw. Everything she couldn't be bothered to sort out or get rid of was shoved in there. After a couple of minutes of searching she found it and walked over.

“I don't think Danny gave me the right details,” Carmilla said before handing her the bit of paper. Laura took it off her and frowned.

“Don't even think about it,” Laura read aloud. She looked up to Carmilla. “Danny gave this to you?”

“Yeah I don't think she likes me around you,” Carmilla told her honestly. “She clearly likes you a lot and I mean well look at me, who can resist this?” She joked.

“Oh get over yourself,” Laura said playfully. Laura took the pen out of her pocket and walked over to the desk with the invitation to the concert, she wrote down her mobile number and a time that was earlier than when the show started. Carmilla looked at it a little confused. “I'll come pick you up.”

“I can drive,” she replied, a smile tugging her lips.

“I know, but you'd be my guest and I'd be coming through this area any way, save you driving.” Laura put the pen back in her pocket. “Beside you already know what the outside of my truck looks like since you tagged it, you might as well have a look on the inside too.” Carmilla laughed.

“You think I tagged your truck and yet you're still inviting me to events, I must be special that you want to spend so much time with me.” Laura gave the slightest of blushes.

“Well... you're not as annoying as you first seem,” Laura told her, “and the spray-paint doesn't look too bad on the side of my truck.” Carmilla could only smile. “I'll come pick you up tomorrow, Carm.” Laura walked past her.

“Look forward to it,” Carmilla said honestly before she walked in front of her to the door and held it open for her. Both of them were a little surprised by it. Laura for the simple fact she didn't expect it and it was sweet of her, it surprised Carmilla because she didn't even think about it she just done it for her.

Carmilla shut the door after Laura left and sighed heavily. That was worth rushing back to see her, the first time she'd see a Room 307 concert and it was by hand delivered personal invitation. An amusing thought among all the sweet ones appeared. Danny really wouldn't be happy when she saw Carmilla arrive with Laura. She prayed that Danny saw her get out of Laura's truck.

****

Mattie waited at the bottom of the apartment stairs as Carmilla walked down while talking to the contractor. The price tag for sorting out the remodelling wasn't pretty but with the amount of damage she'd done with the sledgehammer it wasn't surprising.

Carmilla smiled at Mattie after the man left.

“So where is she taking you?” Mattie asked curiously with a smile of her own. Carmilla had to laugh a little, she knew instantly what she was on about.

“Laura has invited me to go to a concert her and her band are doing. You know that club I go to?”

“Yeah you said you met that violinist you like the other day, you were practically bouncing off the walls-” Mattie paused for a moment. “Laura's the violinist?”

“Well I didn't realise it was her at first. I went down there wanting to get an autograph and finally meet Eileen Redman... and it was Laura. She's Eileen.” Mattie grinned.

“So you're going on a date with your favourite musician.” Carmilla sighed and walked over to the back-room, Mattie following her.

“It's not a date. She's just invited me to a show of hers,” Carmilla corrected.

“Right, so the girl who keeps frequently coming to see you, personally came here and is just inviting you to come see something personal to her and it's not a date?”

“We're just hanging out,” she said as she walked over to her cupboard starting to look for some paint supplies. Mattie looked at the partially done oil painting of Laura and her graffiti covered truck door. It was very good.

“Okay,” Mattie replied with an amused smile. “Would you like to do something until you leave for the concert tomorrow?” Carmilla pulled out a spraycan and a piece of board, she walked over to the bench and grabbed her mask.

“I've got the contractor in tomorrow, I'm going to be looking at furniture, want to do a little more art and I have to get ready for when Laura comes and picks me up,” she told her without thinking. “So gonna be a little busy, unless you want to grab a coffee or something while I'm out.”

“Laura is coming to pick you up? She knows you can drive, right?” Carmilla sighed and looked to Mattie who had a beaming smile.

“Yes she knows and before you say it, it's not a date. She offered to pick me up.” Mattie smiled and pulled out an envelope for Carmilla, remembering the reason she was here. It wasn't anything important just mail had gone to the wrong address.

“Of course it's not,” Mattie said putting down the letter on the bench. “I'll let you do whatever you're doing. You'll have to tell me about your 'not date' some time. Have fun.”

Mattie left Carmilla to it. She'd got a pencil and was lightly drawing an outline for several words. She wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get a rise out of Laura.

****

It was early evening the next day and Carmilla had her car door open, she was leaning across the seats to find something in the passenger glove compartment. She'd shoved some paperwork in there while out looking at furniture and now couldn't find it. She was grumbling as there was a knock on the car door, narrowly missing banging her head against the dashboard as she jumped.

Carmilla looked round to see who had scared and was surprised when she saw Laura. She gave a little wave.

“Hey,” Laura said with a smile. Carmilla returned it and pushed herself back into the driver's seat.

“Hey,” Carmilla looked at her watch, “you're early. Is everything okay?” Laura nodded.

“Yeah the other thing was a bust, since I was in the area already I thought I'd just come spend time here,” Laura told her, she was unsure if that was okay. “I mean I can always go and come back if there's an issue.”

“No it's fine,” Carmilla said quickly pushing away any of Laura's concerns. “I've just got a couple of things to do. A friend is going to pick up some artwork, I need to clean up the back-room and I've got to get changed. Shouldn't take a lot of time, I've already got clothes and stuff sorted.”

“Well it's like an hour before I was even supposed to arrive so don't worry about it.”

Carmilla smiled and leaned back into the car to find the paperwork, it also gave her time to hide a beaming smile on her, Laura was here early. That meant more time with her and that she'd meet her friend. It wasn't planned but it a perfect opportunity.

****

Laura was sitting at the gallery desk, flicking through Carmilla's pictures on her laptop. Carmilla had asked for her opinion on some artwork to put up in the gallery, she was thinking about having a change. She'd changed her apartment, might as well have a change in the gallery too.

The door opened and a guy walked in, messy paint clothes, baseball cap, skateboard under one arm and a rucksack on his back. Laura didn't look up at first, but as he walked over she couldn't believe it. He was in a sleeveless hoodie, it showed off his galaxy tattoo sleeve. It was very similar to Carmilla's one. He was part of the Silas University group Carmilla had told her about.

“Hey, I'm looking for Carm,” he informed Laura. It took her a minute to get her eyes off his tattoo, she looked up at him. He was quite handsome in an almost roguish way. Laura imagined him getting into trouble quite a bit, nothing awful but definitely causing mischief.

“She'll be down in a few minutes she's just upstairs, getting something.” He noticed her looking back at his tattoo.

“Awesome, right? J.P done it.”

“Really?” He nodded. “That's part of the Silas thing right? I mean the tattoo.”

“You know about it?” He asked with a smile.

“Carm showed me some of the artwork, it's pretty great,” Laura answered. “I actually got free art off her when she tagged the side of my truck.” He couldn't help but give a light laugh.

“Oh you're her!”

“She mentioned me?”

“Yeah well she said about Silas or something,” he allowed his smile to grow. “Plus may have mentioned you're pretty.”

They were interrupted by Carmilla coming down the apartment stairs, she looked up from her phone. A massive smile came across her face as she saw him.

“Benji!” Carmilla jumped down the last couple of stairs and hugged him tight when she got to him. “I see you've met Laura.”

“Yeah she was just asking about the whole Silas University stuff,” Benji told her as she let go of him and moved back. Carmilla cast a smile to Laura.

“She thinks I'm Silas and that I tagged her truck,” Carmilla explained. Benji couldn't help but grin.

“Wow moving up in the world if you're Silas,” he said playfully. “Though means you're a pain in the ass and a sarcastic git.” Carmilla kept the slight glare subtle.

“So it is Carmilla,” Laura teased. Carmilla playfully looked offended.

“Ow my feelings, Hollis. Be nice.”

“I'm just interested in your artwork. If Benji knows about Silas then I'd like to know, might be able to help me.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Possibly but Benji has places to be and things to do, right?” Benji nodded. “He's just coming to pick up some art and gear.”

Carmilla walked off to the back-room and appeared not a few minutes later with several cans of spray and a small cloth covered board. Laura was curious but wasn't going to question it. Not right now anyway.

****

The car ride had been nice and relaxed. Laura told her about previous shows and was genuinely surprised she'd never seen a concert if Room 307 was one of her favourite bands. Carmilla was more than happy to listen more than talk. Laura was getting excited about performing and the fact Carmilla would be in the crowd.

They parked up in quite a busy car park, most of the people were here to watch the concert. They arrived at a good time, the rest of the band was getting the gear out of their cars. Carmilla got out smiling and still listening to Laura talk. LaF and Perry saw them first and then Danny did. She wasn't happy.

Carmilla opened up the back passenger door before Laura could and got her violin case and rucksack out for her. Danny walked over as Laura locked up and took her things from Carmilla.

“Hey,” Danny said to Laura before casting a glance and Carmilla, who held an amused smile. Danny really didn't want her there. “I didn't realise you were bringing her.”

“It was a sort of last minute,” Laura told her casually, not catching Danny's tone. Carmilla did though and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

“Laura has been really sweet and making sure I'm feeling better from my trip,” Carmilla explained. “I missed that show you all done when I was away, so Laura was nice enough to personally invite me and give me a ride here.”

Carmilla was trying to gauge Danny's reaction, she looked like she wanted to reply harshly but wasn't prepared to do it in front of Laura. She didn't want to taint the show before it even began or appear jealous, it would just make things awkward. Plus the satisfaction Carmilla would have of knowing she got under her skin wasn't something Danny could deal with.

“She's really nice like that,” Danny said with as much as control as she could. Carmilla saw her struggle and gave a smile.

“She really is,” Carmilla replied. The others started to walk in with the gear, talking as they did about having to set up and test everything. Danny went to join them but Carmilla stopped her. “Hey Danny, just so you know I would have turned up at some point. I had planned to find you in front of everyone and see the expression of disbelief on your face that I was there even though you didn't give me Laura's number.” Danny looked to her, trying to keep it together. “Though honestly I like this way better. It's not just me winding you up now, Laura is unintentionally doing it now-”

“Carmilla.” Her voice was strained, Carmilla was enjoying this.

“Yes, Danny?”

“Shut up.” Carmilla went to talk but she was stopped. “Just don't. I'm really not in the mood, I want to do a good show. You can do whatever this is later on. Try and wind me up about Laura or whatever but right now just shut up and get indoors.”

Carmilla watched her for a moment before raising her hands a little, submitting to it.

“Alright, I'll be nice. It's something I can actually do when I feel like it.”

“Thanks, now go away.” Carmilla put her hands in her jacket pockets before walking after Laura. Danny groaned. Why did Carmilla have to tag Laura's truck and get involved in her life?

****

Carmilla could've been the best writer in the world with the finest words, and she still wouldn't be able to describe the emotion and amazement she felt while watching Room 307 play. She was finally sitting down and seeing them perform live, it was strange, fascinating and almost overwhelming. It was cover songs only but they were some of the best covers she'd heard. It was so different to what it sounded like echoing in the gallery walls.

Some of the songs were songs she didn't like in general but stripped down to just the instruments and talented players made them so much better. A few of the instruments had been stripped from traditional ones to electric ones. Perry on cello and Laura on violin, LaF on drums, Danny on bass and Kirsch on piano. They made it work beautifully.

Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men. Tear in my Heart – Twenty One Pilots. Backing sounds but mostly a drum and violin play off of Lindsey Stirling's Roundtable Rival. A cello, bass and drum cover of Enter Sandman by Metallica. Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. They done a few covers of covers too. Smooth Criminal and Viva La Vida by David Garrett. Each switched almost flawlessly, were played fantastically and passionately.

Carmilla could barely take her eyes off them, could barely take her eyes off Laura. Well Eileen Redman, the bottom half of her face covered by a mask of intricate design. It was beautiful. She managed to drag her attention from them for one moment and pull out a bit of paper and pen. An idea had come to mind. All she needed to do was scribble a few words.

The Contest. Room 307. Lars.

Carmilla went back to watching, she didn't want to miss anything.

****

The show had ended about twenty minutes ago. Carmilla hadn't moved from her seat, she was roughly sketching on the bit of the paper what she had just seen. Each person with their instruments, rather detailed for rough sketches. She was scribbling letters down to each portrait. She was far into the moment that she didn't realise Laura was sitting behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing.

“You know for someone who isn't keen on Danny you've definitely got her face down well,” Laura said startling Carmilla. She turned quickly. A smile split across Laura's lips.

“You scared the crap out of me,” Carmilla told her.

“I noticed. What are you doing?” Laura asked, trying to keep an amused laugh at making Carmilla jump.

Carmilla sighed trying to regain herself.

“Drawing. I got an idea while listening to you guys play,” she explained. “Gonna need your help with it, like the entire band, but I've got to talk to a few people first see if my idea is doable.”

Laura had to admit she was intrigued. She'd wait to ask about it.

“So were we worth the wait of seeing on concert?” Carmilla grinned.

“You were pretty good,” she teased. Laura raised an eyebrow.

“Again with the pretty good. Admit it you've never been happier.” Carmilla went to playfully argue but was stopped when Laura leaned in closer. “Don't think I didn't see how you were looking when we were playing.”

“No idea what you're talking about,” Carmilla said quietly. Laura smirked, knowing that was the only level she could manage to talk at.

“Okay I'll be a little clearer. Don't think I didn't see how you were looking at me, when I was playing,” she clarified, still keeping her smirk. Carmilla couldn't say anything, she couldn't believe how cocky Laura was being. Then again she shouldn't be so surprised, she was on an after show high.

Laura decided to cut Carmilla some slack and moved back before getting up. Even though breathing was a habit more than a necessity for Carmilla, she felt herself release the breath that had stuck at the back of her throat.

“Come on, we're ready to go,” Laura told her. Carmilla simply nodded, all her words just gone. She got up, putting her paper and pencil in pocket before following her out.

****

Laura had said goodbye to the others before Carmilla and her walked over to the truck. Carmilla had her phone in her hand, a smile on her face as she read her text. Laura got to the truck before her and just looked in disbelief.

“Are you serious, Carm?” Laura asked. Carmilla put her phone away and joined her. A piece of board had been rested against the window shield. Spray-painted on the board was three words.

Greetings from Silas.

Carmilla smiled at her, finally regaining her voice. She looked at the board.

“I'm not responsible for this, I've been in the hall the entire time. You know that since apparently you were keeping a very close eye on me,” Carmilla told her, a smirk creeping through. Laura just stared at her. “It was clearly Silas, so can't be me.”

“It was Benji wasn't it?” Laura instantly replied. She was smart, of course it was but Carmilla wasn't going to tell her she was right.

“Well I thought it would be obvious it was Silas but sure we'll go with Benji if it makes you feel better,” Carmilla teased. Laura watched her for a minute before sighing.

“The doors are open,” Laura told her. She couldn't be bothered to get into it now, she had something else in mind. Carmilla frowned for a moment, that was very unlike Laura to go quiet so quickly. She didn't say anything against it as she walked over to the passenger side door, she leaned down briefly grabbing a small bag that had been put there for her and then opened the door. She got in before Laura and put the bag on the back seat, out of sight for the time being.

Laura got in and after a few minutes of talking about what they should do next. Carmilla was frustrated at herself when she said she should probably go home. She had the contractors coming in and starting work, plus she had deliveries.

****

Laura pulled up outside the gallery, Carmilla was surprised about how close she managed to get. She turned to Laura was starting to look a little tired, the show had taken it out of her.

“Thanks for tonight, like personal invite and everything, picking me up. It was really nice,” Carmilla told her. Laura smiled as she looked at Carmilla.

“Even though we were only 'pretty good'?” Laura questioned. Carmilla laughed.

“I guess you might have been a little better than pretty good... I mean... kinda breath-taking actually,” she replied, lightly blushing feeling a little embarrassed. Carmilla didn't dare look at Laura yet, instead she unclipped her belt and leaned round the back of the seat. Getting the bag she'd stashed there. Laura looked surprised as she brought it round. “A 'thank you for a great night and congrats on an amazing show' gift.” Laura took the bag off her and pulled out a bottle of expensive champagne.

“Wow this is... just how rich are you?” Laura asked jokingly, seeing the brand. Carmilla laughed.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Carmilla answered honestly. “But yes I am considered rather wealthy. Enough to buy very nice champagne as a thank you present. Tonight was... I needed something this nice. Thank you.”

Laura gave a very sweet smile.

“Thank you for accepting my invite, I was wondering if you would.” A thought came to mind as Carmilla put her hand on the door handle. “What?” Laura had seen the question. It took Carmilla a minute to put it into words, as she spoke she seem rather shy and awkward. It was a sudden change.

“I was talking to Mattie about this and... well she likes to wind me up, big sister after all. She said something about tonight and it just kinda came to mind.” Carmilla paused, Laura had become very curious. “Is this... Mattie said about tonight sounded like a date...” she stopped, seeing the small smile appear on Laura's lips. Carmilla was trying to figure it out.

“Do you want this to be a date?” Laura said simply, not mocking or thinking Carmilla was stupid for being unsure. It was a odd situation. Laura should've been furious with Carmilla, especially if she was so sure Carmilla tagged her truck but she wasn't. It was playful instead and just different.

Carmilla was quiet for a few minutes, trying to figure it out. Figure what she wanted. All the time Laura was watching her patiently.

“Kinda... I would like it to-” Carmilla gave a slight groan. “Yes. I would like it to be a date.”

“I thought it already was,” Laura confessed, almost surprising her. “It's nice to know though that you're thinking that way about me too.” Carmilla smiled. This was very surreal.

“Well thank you for the date.” There was silence for a moment, just simple and gentle smiles. “I should probably head indoors.” Laura nodded.

“Thank you for the ludicrously expensive champagne and for your company,” Laura replied. “Goodnight, Carm.”

Carmilla opened up the door and stepped out, a quick thought came to mind.

“Are you free for a couple of hours tomorrow? Get a drink or something, coffee or whatever. The gallery is shut tomorrow, repairs and stuff are happening upstairs and I'm going furniture shopping. Was wondering want to break up my day and have a drink with me?” Laura grinned.

“Sure. I'm interning tomorrow but I can break whenever I want, text me a time in the morning. Now you actually have my number,” Laura told her.

“Look forward to it. Night, Laura.”

Carmilla shut the door and walked off to the gallery, finding her keys as she did. A wide smile across her face. A date with Laura, it was disorientating but had been such a great night and another one tomorrow. It was surreal but smile inducing. She couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song covers that were mentioned in the concert. These were what I was listening to on youtube.
> 
> Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks - Aiden Chan Violin Cover  
> twenty one pilots - Tear in my Heart (Piano Violin Drum Cover) - Classically Contempo  
> Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling - Violin/Drum Cover - Mike Hetzel  
> Metallica - Enter Sandman - Cover - Bass, Cello & Drum Cover - COOP3RDRUMM3R  
> Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (violin/cello/bass cover) - Simply Three  
> Viva La Vida - David Garrett  
> Smooth Criminal - David Garrett


	7. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a coffee date with Laura, Carmilla is interrupted by a phonecall from Mattie. She explains there is a slight complication with obtaining the Karnstein family portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. I'm back.
> 
> So there was an unintended week without update because basically my brain went on overload with reading and trying to edit. My health comes first with everything. Now recharged and good to go now with the next update.
> 
> This is more of a Carmilla and family chapter than cutesy feels. Drama and things is always good.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy it and worth the wait.

Carmilla and Laura sat in the warm, slightly busy coffee shop. The chill of October had let itself known today, warm coats and scarves were finally out. Carmilla sat there quietly, coffee in hand, listening to Laura talk about her morning at work. It was something simple yet nice.

Laura realised she'd been talking a lot and asked Carmilla how the furniture hunt was going. They spoke about it for a little while, telling Laura that remodelling an entire apartment was a lot harder and more expensive then she remembered.

It went from that to talking about general things, plans during the week, a little about Carmilla's gallery and how Laura got into music. Though that was quickly interrupted by Carmilla's phone going off. She apologised and took the call, Laura having some of her hot chocolate as she did.

“Hey Mattie, you okay?” Carmilla asked with a happy tone. There was a hesitation before a reply.

“Hey Carm, we have a slight problem,” she answered almost uncomfortably.

“What's wrong?” Carmilla's tone had gone serious. Laura noticed and lowered her drink, wondering what was going on.

“It's to do with your family portrait-” Carmilla sat up a little straighter, her body going tense.

“What about it?”

“There is a slight... complication with it. I'll explain it when you get here, we're with J.P but things aren't as straightforward as we hoped.” Carmilla gave a dry laugh.

“Of course its not. Alright I'm on my way.”

Carmilla hung up, her hand slightly trembling as she put her phone on the table. Laura watched her carefully wondering what made her change so quickly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Laura was genuinely concerned. Carmilla looked up to her, there was no way she could answer truthfully to that. Trying to explain the emotion that was building up would not be a good idea.

“Just an issue with some of the artwork I'm after.”

“It sounded pretty intense,” Laura commented.

“You remember me saying about that commission for me, the one that never got to me? It's issues relating to that,” Carmilla briefly explained. “I gotta go and sort this out. Sorry for cutting this short. I just really-”

“Carm, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, we can always do this another time.” A brief smile broke Carmilla's worry.

“I'll call you.”

Carmilla stood up, grabbing her phone and car keys. She said goodbye to Laura before rushing off. Of all the pictures that could have complications why was it hers?

****

Carmilla rushed into J.P's tattoo parlour, it was closed today, which was a good thing because this was going to need privacy. Carmilla noticed the look on everyone's face, she wasn't going to like this. Will was sitting on one of the tattoo beds while J.P was cleaning up tattoo guns, Mattie had been looking at her phone. Her expression was the worst, she knew that she had to explain the situation.

Carmilla walked over to them, the tension seemed to get heavier as she did.

“So what's going on?” She asked almost nervously. Mattie had been trying to figure out how to tell her but it was even harder in person as she'd have to deal with her reaction.

“I received an email from Lord Kadyrov about the sale of those pictures to you. What he said has some slight... concerning complications.” Carmilla gave a wry smile, trying to keep calm.

“What complications, Mattie?”

Everyone was on edge, they saw the trouble she was having controlling herself and she hadn't even been told what the issue was yet.

“Kadyrov done some research on the painting and on you. After you looked at the painting to check how real it is, why you would want that picture in particular-” Carmilla clenched her fists. “He wants more for it. Bets you're willing to pay more for it.”

“How much more?” Mattie hesitated. “How much, Mattie?”

“Five million.” Carmilla barely managed to keep her rage under control. She felt it burn through her, carving its way through her skin. “That's not the only issue with it.” Carmilla stared at her, almost daring her to make this more complicated. “He says through masses amount of research into you, into your artwork... he knows what you are.” She looked at Mattie blankly, unsure if she had heard right. “He wants another five million for his silence on the matter.”

Carmilla gave a disbelieving laugh at the entire situation. He was playing in dangerous territory and he had no idea exactly how dangerous it could get. She walked away from them over to another tattoo bed and rested her hands on it. She needed to ground herself before this got out of hand. It didn't work.

“That greedy bastard!” Carmilla grabbed hold of the tattoo bed, in pure anger and without thought she chucked it at the gallery door. It crashed into with a loud cracking thud, it dented the door and crumpled part of the bed. The others remained quiet and looked between themselves, they had worried that this would be her reaction, though they were surprised at how long it took her to finally snap. Carmilla stayed facing away from them trying to calm down it didn't help. They all knew nothing would work right now, they just had to let her get it out of her system. Carmilla kept quiet for a minute or so, her jaw clenched and thinking. She let out a long almost shaky breath. “You're going to go back there and get that painting off him. I don't care how but that painting is coming back here where it belongs. It's been taken before, it's not going to be kept from me any longer.” Carmilla cleared her throat. “And you email him telling him, that he is wrong about me and that he doesn't want me to come over there and have a chat with him about it.”

Will looked to Mattie and J.P unsure what to do, but something had to be said.

“So you want us to pay him?” he questioned. Mattie cut in.

“Greedy people don't get paid. The original offer Carmilla made was far more than the actual painting itself is worth-” Mattie saw Carmilla glance over, rage still in her eyes. “-from a private collector and auctioneer point of view. Sentimental value has of course much more value. He took advantage of that and to his own stupidity he chose the one painting you don't play games with.”

Will sighed, unsure what that left.

“So what we go in there and rob him?” Mattie shook her head.

“We convince him that it's not worth keeping hold onto such a piece of artwork.” Carmilla had been staring at the crippled bed and dented door as they spoke. An idea coming to mind about the situation as it did.

“I'm coming with you,” Carmilla told them. Mattie looked round to her in instant protest.

“No, Carm you're not.” She smiled but didn't turn to her.

“Yes I am.”

“No you're not. You coming is a stupid idea and you know it.” Carmilla turned on heel, glaring at her before she stormed over to her sizing up. Mattie stood her ground.

“Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Mattie? This is my painting! I'm coming to get it.”

“I'm talking to my sister,” Mattie told her gently, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. “And yes it's your painting, it belongs to you and shouldn't have been taken but it was. Its taken you a long time and a lot of money to get this close to it.” Still not helping. “You have one obstacle standing in your way. How do you think you're going to act towards the man who is stopping that painting and you being reunited? A man who says he's uncovered your secret of what you are. Of what we are. You're getting furious simply talking about it.” Carmilla's fist were clenched tight, her glare unwavering. “I love seeing you let you hair down every now and then, just as much as the boys do. I think it's healthy for you to get mad but you've been very careful and you don't want to lose that control right now. You need to be in control while this is happening.”

Carmilla just smiled as she took a small step back, fury still burdening her body.

“I'm coming with you.” Mattie stared at her in disbelief. Will looked just as surprised, J.P was staying out of it.

“Didn't you listen to anything-” Carmilla cut her off, done with this conversation.

“You can big sister me on the plane, alright? Accept the fact I'll be there either with you both or I'll take care of it by myself. I plan to fly out tomorrow.”

Mattie could see Carmilla wasn't going to listen to reason or anything she didn't want to hear. She didn't want to back down but right now there was nothing other option.

“Fine. I'll book the tickets but I highly suggest you control yourself better than this.” Carmilla nodded, barely acknowledging before walking off out of the tattoo parlour and to her car. She needed to get out of there.

“This is going to be a problem,” Will said, really not wanting to deal with this. He couldn't let Mattie deal with her alone though.

****

Due to delays of flights it was two days until they got to Lord Kadyrov's mansion. They had stayed in a hotel overnight and despite a minor case of jetlag they had left mid-morning on the second day to get to his home. Not only was Carmilla still fuming about the situation but the delays were adding to it.

Not that Carmilla was letting this rage show. She was just quieter than normal and sitting in the back of the car with clenched fists. She was like it on the plane too. Mattie and Will had barely spoke during the drive, their concerns didn't need words, they just knew by looking at each other how bad this could get.

As soon as the car parked up Carmilla was out of the door, Mattie rushed out after her. Will joined them as quick as possible.

“You have got to calm down,” Mattie told her, taking Carmilla by the forearm stopping her going anywhere.

“I want this done and over with, Mattie,” Carmilla snapped. “Let go of me.”

“You can't hurt him.” She frowned.

“I'm not going to hurt him.” Mattie was surprised when she saw the honesty Carmilla said it with. “If I wanted to hurt him the door would be off its hinges and I'd go full vamp.” Will and Mattie weren't sure what was going on. “I'm going to get him where it hurts.”

Carmilla knocked loudly on the door. It took a couple of minutes for it to be answered. The butler looked startled to see them standing there. They hadn't told Lord Kadyrov they were going to be turning up. Catching him off guard seemed like the best thing to do.

The butler lead them into the hall and told them to wait while he went and fetched Lord Kadyrov. Carmilla walked over and looked at the portrait of her family. Mattie and Will kept their distance but had a watchful eye on her. While Mattie believed her honesty, Will was still uncertain. He had seen before her temper change in an instant.

Lord Kadyrov walked through a few minutes later. Thrown off by their appearance, especially when he didn't realise Carmilla was with them.

“You didn't give me warning that you'd be turning up,” Lord Kadyrov said trying to keep his tone even. “Honestly it's a little rude.”

“Well so is extortion and attempts at blackmail but you seem to be fine with it,” Carmilla told him, startling him as he turned around. She watched him from in front of the family portrait.

“Miss Karnstein, I didn't realise you'd be making the trip personally when it was eventually time for you to come collect the portraits,” he said a little jittery.

“Well while I trust my siblings to take care of my affairs when it comes to artwork, I prefer to deal with extortion and misguided ideas myself.”

“Misguided ideas?” he questioned.

“Matska told me you have some odd idea about me, after doing researching on the Karnstein family,” Carmilla clarified. “You wanting me to pay you for my silence because you think you know something.” Mattie watched Carmilla as she looked up at the portrait, a small smile on her lips. “Out of curiosity, what did you find?”

Lord Kadyrov wondered why this mattered.

“About the picture in general. This is a oil portrait of a family from Styria. Commissioned by one of the wealthiest lords of the country as a gift to his daughter for when she turned eighteen. It was supposed to be revealed at the end of the night but she was murdered that night before she ever saw it,” he informed. Carmilla sighed.

“Yes we know that. Sheridan done it as a gift, he done a Vordenberg one as well. Apparently lovers or whatever lying bullshit it is. What did you find out about the family?”

“That picture is the last generation of the Karnstein family.” Carmilla didn't react. “Apparently Sheridan was close with the family and kept very detailed journals, some passages involved what happened to them. Before the daughters could be wed off and the son was old enough there was a highway crash and robbery, the family either died in the crash or was killed by the men. Either way this is all that remains from the family, other than you. Mircalla Karnstein.” She was still quiet. “Sheridan writes a passage in his book before the passing of the Karnstein family how the recently dead body of Countess Karnstein was grave robbed and nothing had ever been found.”

“So you think I am the long dead corpse of a countess born around the 1680's?”

“Have you heard of 'The picture of Dorian Gray'?” Carmilla smiled.

“The fictitious story written by Oscar Wilde?” Lord Kadyrov nodded. “It tells of a beautiful man who was once incredibly naive, he travels to London where he is taught the wondrous ways of sin he had never dreamed of. He has a picture painted to capture him at his most beautiful in life, he makes a joke saying he would trade his soul to stay like that forever. His joke comes true, the picture keeps him alive. Young, beautiful and able to continue his sinful ways for all of eternity, though the picture distorts with his horrific acts,” Carmilla explained. “It's a good story, though a complete work of fiction.”

“Maybe. They say there is a little bit of truth in every story though.” Carmilla smirked.

“And all of the things in that story you think a demonic picture, trapping souls and eternal life is the truth in that story?”

“I think a person who had gone through such horrific tragedy would want a better life and would make whatever deal they could to get it,” he answered. She faltered only briefly before pushing it aside.

“That's all rather interesting but so wrong.”

“Well it's not like you'd admit it.”

“Yeah I can't admit to being demonically possessed, being a vampire I can though.” Both Mattie and Will looked horrified, what had she just done?

“What?”

“A vampire, I mean not in the movie way. Daylight is bad, burst into flames or that crap. I could however drain you every drop of blood in your body without a second thought.”

“You're lying,” he said almost aggressively.

“So you're prepared to believe in demonic possession but the idea of vampires is ridiculous?” Carmilla questioned. “Well that's good to know because if you try and spread any rumours no one will believe you. Just know it's only because my siblings are here that I'm not going to take these portraits by force, I will however only be paying the agreed amount.”

“You're not taking them-”

“You're really going to continue to extort me?” Lord Kadyrov simply glared at her. “Fine by me.”

Carmilla pulled out a box of matches, she opened up the glass case where her family portrait was. She lit a match and put it to the corner, the picture slowly began to burn up. Carmilla shut the door, containing the fire as everyone looked to her in horror. She had waited so long for it and set fire to it as soon as it was in reach. She grinned as it was a pile of smouldering ash.

“I would like the original please, not some poorly rushed made fake,” Carmilla told him. “An oil painting would go up much faster especially one that was painted back in 1680. The paint was rather flammable and toxic if you weren't careful.” Carmilla looked at a large landscape picture in another case, it was a beautiful and detailed lake with a mountain view. “I'll show what I mean. Mattie, this painting, how much is it worth?” Carmilla asked while walking over to it.

Mattie walked over to it and looks it over carefully, unable to stop wondering what Carmilla was playing at.

“Given the fact his other artwork in this room range from 10 million and above it's a safe bet to say this work alone is at 15 million.” Carmilla smirked as she opened the case.

“Wow you've got expensive taste. No wonder you're trying to get as much money out of me as possible,” she commented looking over to Lord Kadyrov. He was unsure what to do, though panicking about his possessions. “Will, bring up a timer on your phone I want to show how quickly that taste turns to nothing.”

Will got his phone out and did what Carmilla had said. Lord Kadyrov shook his head.

“Please you don't have to- Will interrupted him.

“Ready when you are,” he told Carmilla. She lit a match as she looked to Lord Kadyrov.

“Well you don't have to extort me but here we are.” Carmilla looked to her brother. “Will.” 

Will pressed the button as Carmilla put the match to the picture, It burst into flames a lot faster than the fake. She shut the door and the flames died out quickly. Will stopped the timer. Lord Kadyrov stared at the smoking mess in horror. She actually did it.

“Just over a minute,” Will told her.

“15 million Kyrgyzstani som down the drain, all because you thought it was a good idea to be greedy,” Carmilla said keeping her smile. “You just lost more than you were trying to extort me for. How much more do I have to burn to get rid of this bullshit charge?” He didn't answer, he was still in shock.

Carmilla looked around the room, she walked to the centre and continued to look. After a minute she walked over to the wall with a grand piece of rare looking painting, obscure artist and even weirder distorted landscape picture.

“This is your favourite,” Carmilla told him. He didn't understand how she knew. “The spacing on the wall is different. This is the main display wall, yet this picture at least has another half a foot added to the roughly foot space each side before the next painting. You want this particular piece to standout.” She looked it over, a slight frown on her face. “I don't get it but you obviously do.” She turned to him, fiddling with the matchbox. “So are you going to accept the original price or do I have to set this on fire too?”

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “Just not that one.”

“Smart move, Kadyrov. Will, go with him to make sure the portraits are safely secured and undamaged.” Will nodded and followed Lord Kadyrov out.

Once alone Mattie walked over to Carmilla and grabbed hold of her shoulder, pulling her round. Carmilla just stared at her.

“Are you insane? Exposing what you are like that to a man like him? Setting pictures on fire? You need to calm down,” Mattie snapped. Carmilla sighed.

“Everything I'm doing is calculated, Mattie. I exposed myself because do you think anyone is going to believe a greedy prick like him saying I'm something he doesn't even believe in? I mean come on thinking I'm a real life Dorian Grey, he's insane,” Carmilla asked. “And I wouldn't have burnt any more than three pictures. You said so yourself, greedy people don't get paid and he needs to learn there are consequences to what he's doing.”

“You're being reckless and this could come back to bite you,” Mattie warned.

“My bite is stronger than his and if he tries to do anything about this I'll come back and show him,” Carmilla told her. “He brought this on himself. I was fine with paying that bit extra for them but this is pure greed and that comes with a price, he's lucky I'm not debating on killing him.”

“You'd really kill for a picture of your family?”

“Don't underestimate what I would do for my family. I'll let you deal the rest of this, I'll be out by the car.”

****

Carmilla was standing in her gallery a couple of days later. The portraits in protective paper and boxes as they had been transported home. She hadn't open them up yet, the apartment still wasn't complete. She knew where the family portrait was going though, above her fireplace. That would go up when the rest of the place was complete, for now though she opened the box containing the Vordenberg portrait.

She took it out and put it on the side desk, resting it against the wall. She sighed looking at it. Getting a stool she placed it in the centre of the room. Carmilla sat down and stared at it.

“What do I do to you?” She questioned under her breath, taking in every detail of the portrait. This was going to take some time.


	8. The Contest Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with inspiration from seeing Room 307 play live, Carmilla has an idea for an art contest on a large scale. Speaking to friends and the band to see if her idea is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone
> 
> So only a day late. I would say it's late because of an important reason but honestly I was playing videogames yesterday and just forgot to update. I apologise if there are spelling mistakes and things, I did have a look and edited which ones I saw. I have been drinking energy drinks, gaming and watching youtube crap so my brain is a little fried. Well I say crap been watching Markiplier gaming videos. It's entertaining.
> 
> Just a quick thing there is a comedy sketch written into this chapter, it is supposed to be that bad and cringe worthy. I'm not actually that unfunny, it's supposed to suck. Though a lot of the bad puns/dad humour is stuff I have told but the actual intro joke is supposed to be that awful. You'll understand what I mean when you read it.
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, let me know. Even if it is to just say those jokes made you groan or whatever. Bad jokes are great.

A week had passed. The Vordenberg picture had remained untouched, Carmilla had spent some time with Laura and the apartment was nearly complete. Mattie was still mad at Carmilla for her actions in Kyrgyzstan, so she kept her distance and Elle had called a couple of times trying to set a time that she could come in and show her artwork to her.

Currently Carmilla was sitting on the flat rooftop of the gallery building. She came up here for peace and quiet away from people, she also occasionally done some art up here. But now she was typing an email on her laptop, it was to a bunch of other artists.

Seeing Room 307 play live had put an idea in her head of a large kind. The contest kind of art show. It was about time they done another.

****

Laura had called up Carmilla while she was still chilling up on the roof, the email had been sent, a couple of calls had been made and now she was just passing time.

“So what are you doing?” Laura asked.

“Waiting for a text from a friend,” Carmilla answered. “I got in touch with him earlier, he said he was just figuring out where he wanted to go tonight then he'd text me where to meet him. It's not often I see Lars so it's gonna be good, hopefully he can help me with a few art things.

“Another one of your arty friends? Is he part of Silas University?” Carmilla gave a small laugh, she wanted any information she could.

“Nah, he's a fashion designer.”

“You're going to become a fashion designer along with being an artist and a mechanic?” Laura joked.

“I made a couple of comments on what I think is wrong with car, doesn't make me a mechanic,” Carmilla told her, though it was nice that Laura had remembered the small things throughout the week. “Fashion isn't my thing but I've got a few ideas for a possible upcoming project, I need a second opinion.”

“I could be your third opinion,” Laura offered. Carmilla smiled.

“We'll see, if my idea is doable and then I'll need your help anyway. If you want to help me of course.”

“Could be fun.”

Carmilla's phone buzzed, she moved it away from her ear and saw Lars's text had arrived. She read it and sighed.

“I don't want to go to a comedy lounge,” Carmilla grumbled.

“What?”

“Lars just got back to me, he's going to see this show tonight at a bar/comedy lounge and said can I meet him there,” Carmilla explained. “I don't like stand up comedy or not seeing it live anyway.”

“Well just think you get to see him about art stuff and if it's a bar you can just get drunk to block out bad comedy.”

“I like your way of thinking, Hollis. Alright I should go get ready, we should meet up soon.”

“Well let me know how this goes and see if I can help,” Laura told her. Carmilla smiled at the idea of seeing Laura again. “Try and have fun.”

“Thanks Laura, I'll talk to you later.

“Bye.” Laura hung up and left Carmilla to give a heavy sigh. Of all the places why a standup comedy bar?

****

Carmilla got out of the taxi, she'd finally gotten her car towed to get it checked over. It was cold outside, she was bundled up and adjusting her satchel as she walked into the bar, she really wasn't looking forward to it but at least she would see Lars. That was the one plus from this.

He was easy enough to find, he was sitting at a table close to the small stage. A microphone stand stood in the centre along with a small table and a stool. It hadn't started yet, despite the place being rather full. It was a welcoming bar, it had a comfortable and safe feeling to it. It was nice.

Carmilla got a strong drink before walking over to Lars and sitting down. A wide smile split across his face, he hadn't seen her for a couple of months. She'd intrigued him with the idea of a project.

He'd changed his hair and style of clothing since she saw him last. Short messy blonde hair and noticeably gay fashion. He never hid his sexuality and embraced it fully. Stylish and clean cut, that much had stayed the same but he was wearing his latest design for autumn fashion and was pulling it off perfectly.

“So a little flamboyant hipster fashion is still in?” Carmilla asked as she sat down.

“Well not exactly hipster but the comfy look, scarves and beanies are a big thing right now. Supposed to get quite cold this winter, every clothes line is taking it into consideration.”

“Are fancy glasses in fashion too?” Carmilla commented, recalling he didn't wear them last time they were together. He laughed.

“Oh these? Well while the large black frames are all the thing right now, which is something I really don't understand, apparently being blind is a trend? I actually need these now.” Carmilla looked at them as he handed them to her, white plastic frames with a slight blue tinge to the lenses. Anti-glare to help with headaches from screens and things.

“Fancy,” Carmilla joked before handing them back. He shrugged putting them on.

“They get me by.”

Lars watched Carmilla for a moment as she took a sip of her drink. She'd barely changed since he saw her last but then again he was aware of the reason. While he wasn't keen on the word vampire, he wasn't exactly human himself.

“So you've got a project in mind and you're asking for my help, it must be a bit of a challenge for you to come into my area.”

“It's a unique idea on a large scale,” Carmilla told him reaching for her satchel to get the sketchbook out. “I've got a few designs I would like input and advice.”

A man walked out onto the stage, a bottle of water in his hand which he took a few sips from before placing it on the small table. Carmilla gave a quiet groan under her breath, she was now trapped here. She wouldn't get much out of Lars now. The standup comedian had come on and he was attractive. Lars's attention wouldn't waver.

The scruffy looking comedian stood there checking everything over. It gave Lars a chance to get a good look at him. Tanned, scruffy hair and stubble, he looked like he had been in a bit of a rush and just thrown on torn jeans, boots, t-shirt and leather jacket. It was clear he didn't care about his appearance but it worked for him. He had a tattoo on his right hand. Along his thumb was the stalk of a rose, a leaf coming over his thumb knuckle and the bloom further up his hand. It was different and rather detailed.

Carmilla opened up the sketchbook to a new page and got her pencil out, she drank some of her drink and looked over to him before sketching.

He cleared his throat and switched on the microphone, tapped it slightly to check it was working. The man fidgeted a little as he spoke, he seemed a little anxious.

“Thank you for all coming tonight, if you actually know who I am and have seen me in show before I'm really sorry,” he said getting everyone's attention and wondering why he was starting with an apology. “The show must have been so bad before it damaged your brain enough into thinking I'm worth seeing again. For anyone who is just here tonight for a drink, you're about to get drunk as hell it's the only way you're gonna get through this show. I kid... probably.”

Carmilla sighed, he was going to be one of those comedians. Using his own shows and humour as a punchline for his show.

“For those who don't know me my name is Carmicheal Osman, Oz though is just fine. I used to go by Ozzy but basically I got banned by a couple of Australians when they got offended in a show.” He was also a story time comedian. “They walked into a bar one night when I was doing a show, they'd been there a while and then it happened.” He was still a little fidgety and was talking with his hand a little too. “Now I noticed them not long after they walked in, I'm not sure if I'm the only one who notices when people with strong accents which are really different than the normal voice around you. They were just there. So I'm keeping an eye on them, being nosy more than anything, they were having a laugh with a group of friends. They were funnier than the set I was doing, in all honesty. Suddenly from the back of the room there is a 'Ozzy! You're not that funny. Shut up!'” Oz gave a small smile. “Now I don't know if you've noticed, a lot of people aren't that smart with insults and I guess these Australians know that because what they heard was 'Aussie! You're not that funny. Shut up!' This is why if you go to insult someone be clever, don't use distinguishing features or really obvious things. Oh you're blonde automatically you're stupid, you wear glasses you're instantly a nerd. People just need to be more clever with stuff. Anyway so an argument broke out between these Aussies and this person who had a strong opinion on me. The opinionated man explained that he wasn't talking to them, he was talking about me. That's what offended them! That there had been confusion between an entire country slang name and someone who is beyond awful at jokes.” Oz put his hand in his pocket after he took the microphone out of its stand. “They said it was offensive that I have a remote connection to their country, that I'm tainting their name by getting mixed up and being so bad at something. So they decided on behalf of the entire country that it's illegal for me to be called Ozzy. They don't want to risk a chance of any affiliation of me which is pretty fair to be honest.”

A few people had smiles on their faces, getting the general idea of what kind of comedian he was. Lars had barely taken his eyes off him or dropped the small smile. Carmilla continued to sketch.

Oz looked around trying to think of where he was going next, he gave a small laugh as he decided. He might as well be honest.

“I'm not a funny man, I know this,” Oz told them. “Which is why I always start with a very unfunny joke or situation because then it might make the rest of the show seem better. It doesn't always work, but you know one day it's bound to work.” Oz sniffed a little while trying to get his thoughts in line. “I'm under no illusion that I'm a good comedian, if I make one person in my show laugh I consider it a success.” He smiled as he paused for a minute. “There is a condition for what I am it's called being a wreck, it's a self diagnoses but I'm pretty sure it's accurate. I'm incredibly nervy and just anxiety ridden. It's actually annoying to be honest. If I'm not nervous about doing a show, I'm nervous about work, if I'm not nervous about that I'm probably nervous guys.” Lars grinned, he was gay? “I'm worse than a little schoolgirl when thinking about guys, I've just come to terms with being an anxious gay mess. Can't do anything to change it, so might as well own it. Best I can do.” Lars became even more interested and was debating on talking to him after the show. “But yeah that's what the little fidgety jigging is about, I'm not practising for a dance off or even needing the bathroom. Just shaking out the nerves. If I ramble with jokes or whatever it's that, just nerves. Which is probably why jokes fall flat, just not enough drive through them and anxiety being like 'Pfft that joke is totally fine. You're overthinking it,' then when I tell the joke or try to the anxiety just comes back like 'Ohhhh right, that joke... nah not that one.' But you know it's fine because I'm going through so many jokes I gotta get to a funny one some point in my set one of these day.”

That made a few people have a little giggle and smirk. Well he wasn't wrong, he had to hit a good joke at some point. Oz's fidgeting seemed to get a little worse now he had mentioned it, he paused and took a mouthful of water. Trying to calm himself down.

“But yeah I'm now coming up for my 27th birthday. It's weird thinking that I'm going to be that old and I see some people in the crowd making that face of '27 isn't that old. God if 27 is old, what am I?' I know that face all too well, my mum keeps making it and asked me it. She did not appreciate it when I said that she's so old she probably rode a T-Rex to school.” Carmilla did crease a smile at that. “The reason I think 27 is a weird age for me is because of my sense of humour. Every generation has a different sense of humour and I'm in that weird age which has a mix of dad jokes, puns and 'internet' humour. Do you know what I mean?” Oz looked to the crowd, some of the older people looked confused and some of the younger people knew what he meant all too well. “No? Okay so internet humour is either memes, vines or the type of humour were it's only funny if you type it to faceless strangers, who somehow relate to whatever you've posted mostly just typing the word 'same.' It's the only place you can relate to a broken and bashed up chair and relate to it, just because it looks completely done with life.” Oz laughed and took his hand out of his pocket and rested it on the microphone stand. “Internet humour is just weird, it's so disconnected from every day life. I mean you say some jokes that you see on the internet to people who haven't got that kind of humour they think you need a hug or professional help. Which I mean I probably do but for a random person who overhears the joke to ask am I okay is a little worrying. Example of this, I was taking my son to the park the other day, I'll tell you about Nathan in a minute, and while I was at the park I got asked by a friend to tell them a joke, without thinking about a reply I just said 'My life.'” A few people did laugh properly, which caused Oz to have a beaming smile. “Again I'm not a funny man as you can tell from my Ozzy/Aussie joke, but yeah it's weird trying to not sound bad to strangers when saying internet humour stuff.”

Oz's beaming smile turned into a soft warm one and his fidgeting lessened as he thought about sharing stories of Nathan.

“So instead of falling prey to the trap of hiding my unfunny humour behind a bunch of insulting humour and making fun out of things that kinda shouldn't be made fun of, I try and have clean humour,” Oz explained. “Wholesome humour and just a general laugh is such a nice thing to do. But the only reason I really do comedy is because my son Nathan finds me funny. What he doesn't realise is I'm only funny because I have my phone, Youtube and websites full of bad dad jokes.” Oz took hold of the stool and moved it closer, he sat down. “Now just to get real for a moment, Nathan isn't actually my son. He's my godson. My sister passed away and Nathan's dad... well we don't talk about him, we just say that he was a naughty man and had to go away for a while. So being his godfather he has to put up with me, I try to do everything a regular parent does, try to raise him right, teach him cool things, pass on my wisdom, you know? Parent stuff. Though I never ask him to call me dad or anything, I'm fine with him calling me Oz. I love Nate, he's great.” Oz cleared his throat a little, his foot raised onto the bar of the stool. “Though I will admit I feel pretty cheated. When my sister asked do I want to be his godfather, I thought it meant that when he comes of age we get to start a mafia together, I was practising my accent and everything when I found up what a godparent actually is. Still can't help but kinda felt cheated.” He laughed. “Just kidding I love him. I'm lucky that my sister trusted me enough to look after him. He helps me out a lot. He was actually helping me get ready for the show. I asked him to write out 3 cards which have a set of joke topics.” Oz pulled out three bits of folded up card from his pocket. “Can someone pick one for me?”

Oz held them out to a few people, as soon as he went near Lars he took one and looked at it. He wanted Oz's attention. Carmilla rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what he was doing.

“Quickfire jokes,” Lars told him, offering the card back. It took Oz a second to realise he was holding it out, he was becoming a little nervous. He took it off him and stashed it in his pocket.

“Uhh..quickfire.” He said trying to acknowledge it and get his thoughts back away from Lars. “Right basically this means I just get to make as many bad jokes as I want which is great, it's one of his favourite things. Nate says 'Oz, get all the bad jokes out before your show that way you only have good jokes left.'” Oz gave a warm smile at the idea of how naïve Nathan could be. “Oh sweet Summer child if it was only that simple. I mean he probably thinks all my shows and jokes are great.” He got off the stool and moved it back, he needed to stand, his anxiety was playing up. “I've read him jokes out a newspaper before and he thought they were hilarious. Newspaper jokes! They have to be the worst kind. Though it's rare I buy a newspaper, the last time I did I had arrived early for my car being fixed at a garage, I went into the shop next door, got a drink and some cigarettes. I then saw two headlines which amazed me, so I bought it.” He was definitely a story teller comedian. “I opened up to the first article, it was about all the animals escaping from cages at a zoo. No one is sure how it happened all they know is it was otter chaos trying to get them back.”

Carmilla groaned heavily as the punchline registered and Lars couldn't help himself and gave a light laugh, the same as some others in the room.

“The other one was about a prison break. Apparently a midget has escaped a high security prison with the help of ghosts, the headline read 'Small medium at large.'” Oz took in the acknowledgement of laughter, he was now happy with his show. “The newspaper jokes are awful but I like them because I can hide my awful jokes behind them, a joke fails worse than normal 'Eh I got that one from a newspaper.' No one is none the wiser. Though I do actually let Nate pick out some of my jokes, so whenever I do quickfire rounds there is a mix of bad puns, dad jokes and an eight years old sense of humour. Which is great because he's funnier than I am, even if we do the same joke. He just some how makes it funnier.” Oz pulled out a couple of envelopes he found the one that said quickfire scrawled on it. He read them as he gave a slight shake of his head and a little shaky laugh. “You know just looking at these I think I've upset Nate, maybe I didn't give him enough pocket money but these are those awful but great kind of jokes. The kind of jokes he knows I can't pull off well. That's the fun thing about bad jokes is you'll always get a reaction, just that groan which sounds like a piece of the person's soul has just fled is great because you know they really listened to that joke.” Everyone here knew that reaction, everyone had done it tonight. You just manage to trick everyone. They genuinely thought it might be good or possibly clever, nope just bad jokes. “Now if Nate was saying these you would probably have a little laugh or at least an awww. So just keep in mind he probably got immense pleasure from writing these out and was probably laughing the entire time.” Oz loved it but damn these jokes were bad, of course Nathan would choose ones these bad. “Right quickfire, he really likes the short bad jokes. Here we go, just remember an eight year old choose these jokes and loves them. What's the difference between a hippo and a zippo? One's a heavy animal and the other's a little lighter. What did the dog say to the golfer who couldn't find it's ball? It's in the ruff.” Even Oz was sighing at the quality of these. “I was going to start a company which made belts made of clocks, realised it would be a waist of time. A bicycle can't stand on it's own, it's two-tired. I heard every single machine in the coin making factory broke down all at the same time, without any explanation, it doesn't make cents.” He gave a little smile, thinking about Nathan writing this one out “Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon? Apparently the food is great, its got no atmosphere though. What did the dry erase marker say to the blackboard? Nothing! Dry erase markers don't chalk.”

There was a mixture of groans and laughs, some of those were good in the worst way. They didn't want to admit they were good. Oz had to laugh at the rest.

“Wow I'm really sorry about how bad these are getting, don't worry the sets nearly over. My dog has an attitude problem, he's a cocky spaniel. I had a crazy dream last night, I was swimming in an ocean of orange soda, it turned out it was just a fanta-sea. A Mexican magician tells the audience he is going to disappear on the count of 3. He says, “uno, dos...” and poof he's gone without a tres.” Oz put the paper away in his pocket, still reeling from the level of those puns and dad jokes. “Those are just wow. Nate doesn't tell me what he writes out so the pain you're feeling from hearing them I have doubled because I get it while reading them and again while saying them. So trust me I'm getting punishment enough with this too.” Oz picked up his water and took a sip, he kept hold of the bottle while talking. “I've put the bit of paper away because while there are a few left on there I've got a couple I want to say but they're bad and I don't want Nate's great joke telling to be tainted by me.” Oz looked at the clock on the wall. “I've literally only got like a couple of minutes left of show time so don't worry you don't have to listen much longer.”

Carmilla took a mouthful of her drink as she stopped sketching for a moment.

“I'm not much of a social person, my friends try to drag me out of the house and at times they succeed then I spend the rest of the time wanting to be home, reading or something. Unless there is a dog or cat at the place I get taken to then I'm fine. But on the rare times I do go out with friends we often end up at bars and parties. A lot of weird stuff happens at them always something happens when I go places. I mean I was at a party the other day, I say the other day but it was like a couple of weeks now, and I lost my watch. I went looking for it, it's an expensive watch and I saw this guy stepping on it while he was grossly harassing this girl. I hate those kind of people, really do. So I walked over to him and hit him so hard, it knocked him out. No one harasses women... especially not on my watch.” Carmilla just groaned and facepalmed before picking up the rest of her drink and downing it. Some others had similar reactions. Oz continued, “But going into bars is just as bad, I mean two peanuts walked into a bar. One was a salted.” Oz tried to not smile. So simple, so groan worthy. “Though this last one is a real event it happened to me not too long ago, you're the first crowd who gets to hear about this. I walked into a bar not far from here and just instantly stopped, I was confused. Several bits of meat were hanging from the ceiling, just chilling there. I walked over to the bartender and asked him what was that all about. He said to me “It's tonight's challenge. If you can jump up and slap it you get free drinks all night. If you miss you have to buy everyone's drinks for the next hour. Are you gonna go for it?” I looked around at the bar, it was pretty full. I turned to the bartender and shook my head, I told him “Nah, the steaks are too high.” Oz grinned before he put the microphone back in its stand. “I'm going to go before you can all sue me for brain damage. My name is Oz, thank you for enduring my show.”

There was a round of applause for him, they weren't the best jokes in the world but it was entertaining. Oz looked happy to get off the stage, he wasn't kidding when he said he got anxious. He went straight over to the bar and ordered himself a large drink. Lars was looking over at him with some interest. Carmilla looked round to him, she looked back to the Lars before getting up, sketchbook in hand. She picked up her empty glass too.

Walking over to the bar Carmilla stopped near Oz, he cast a glance at her.

“What are you drinking?” Carmilla asked him. He was a little startled.

“Rum and coke, like three shots worth of rum in it,” he answered unsure why she was asking.

“That's sounds fantastic,” Carmilla beckoned over the bartender. She ordered two of them. Oz looked at her surprised as she pushed one of them in front of him.

“Uhh...”

“Oh it's from my friend over there,” Carmilla told him, looking back to Lars and pointing at him. Oz looked round. Lars gave an unsure smile.

“He's the guy who picked the card.”

“Yeah, his name is Lars. He's been talking about you since I got here, well I called him up and he said he's going to see this standup show. Asked me if I wanted to come along, I think he honestly just wanted back up.”

“Back up?” Oz questioned. Carmilla smiled.

“He's been wanting to talk to you, he gets a little nervous around new people and especially people who he thinks are cute.” Oz blushed and looked round to Lars again.

“He thinks I'm cute?” Carmilla nodded as she picked up the triple rum and coke before taking a sip. She had to stifle a cough that was stronger than expected. “You said his name is Lars?”

“Yeah, you should come over and sit with us. He's just gonna help me sort out some art stuff,” Carmilla said casually.

“He's an artist?”

“I'm an artist. He's a fashion designer, got his own label and everything. Axelle clothing.” Oz looked a little stumped.

“I don't really know labels,” he said honestly. “I see clothes that I like, hope they are comfy and shove them on.” Carmilla smiled.

“Well don't worry he's not proteinous with it.” Carmilla flicked to a page in her book that she'd been working on while the show was going on. “I know this is gonna be super weird but can I ask you to sign this?” Oz frowned unsure what she meant. She turned the book round and showed him the semi-detailed sketch of himself she'd done. “You've got some amazing features. Just wondering if you wouldn't mind just writing your name on the bottom, so I can add it to my folder.”

“You do this a lot, draw random people and ask for their signature?”

“If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to, sorry I should've thought about it first. I just get swept up sometimes.”

Oz took the pencil off her and wrote his name near the bottom of the page.

“It's okay, just a little startled,” he told her with a smile. “I think this is the first time I've ever been asked to autograph something.”

Carmilla beckoned over the bartender again and ordered a shot for Lars.

Both Oz and Carmilla walked over to see Lars. Oz looked just as nervous as Lars did. What had Carmilla done?

“You know each other?” Lars asked wondering if Carmilla had pulled a fast one on him.

“Nope, I just went and bought him that drink you said you'd buy him,” Carmilla answered. “Thought the least you could do is talk to him, now you've both got a drink.” Lars cast a unsure look at Carmilla. Was she serious? Being sudden wingwoman without any warning.

“Thanks,” Oz said offering him the shot. Lars took it off him and downed it.

“You're welcome,” Lars replied. Carmilla had picked up her drink and took a couple of mouthfuls.

Carmilla flicked through to the designs she had drawn up and showed them to Lars, who pulled his gaze from Oz.

“Oh this is interesting,” Lars said looking at the outfit designs. “Honestly a little simple on some of them though. You're thinking about a contest?” Carmilla nodded, Lars took the pencil and made some notes and drew out the briefest design changes next to it. “I take it you've got a bunch of musicians in mind if you're designing outfits and stuff for them.”

“Yeah, I recently became friends with the leader of a band. I wanted to see what you think about the outfits first before I propose the idea to them though.”

“How much money are you willing to spend on this?” Lars asked.

“I've got more than enough to spare, why?”

“You should do their instruments too. Go all out to win the contest. Outfits, instruments, hell the stage too,” Lars suggested. “You get to choose location since you're suggesting it?” Carmilla nodded. “Then do everything. Get your little spray club to help you, I don't know. A few adjustments to the outfits, call me once you've spoken to the band and I'll help you out.”

“You're the best, Lars,” Carmilla told him as he shut her sketchbook. She went to take another mouthful of her drink but put it down. “I can't drink this. I just remembered I've got the car, I'm pushing it now since I've had that other drink too. I'll leave you two to it, I'll get back before it really hits me.”

Carmills didn't have the car but they didn't know that. She just wanted a reason to stop drinking the drink that was too strong for her, an excuse to go home and to give Lars some alone time with Oz.

Lars gave Carmilla a smile which was a mix of both 'Thank you for bringing over Oz' and also 'What the hell are you doing leaving me with Oz?'

“Nice meeting you, Oz,” Carmilla said as she collected her stuff. He nodded. “Lars, I'll talk to you later and you boys behave yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Lars didn't have time to say a witty comeback as Carmilla left quickly. Lars looked round to Oz and smiled. Oz pushed Carmilla's barely touched rum and coke towards him. Lars smiled and picked it up, they clinked glasses and started to drink. If they were going to get to know each other they might as well do it while drinking.

****

Laura was surprised when Carmilla called her up the next day asking if she could meet with the entire band. She was startled but didn't say no, they had rearranged the practice for tonight so it was good timing.

Laura hadn't really mention it to the others. Rather Danny get frustrated when she was there instead of having time to think of bailing. They were practising at LaF's home, they'd got a large extension to the back of their house and had kitted it out as a practice room.

The others were already there. Laura texted LaF ahead of time to ask if it was okay to bring Carmilla. It was okay with them, it was just Danny that might be a problem.

Carmilla yawned as she followed Laura down the driveway, she had her satchel with her. She'd been trying to figure out how to explain what she wanted. It was a lot more difficult than expected. It had to be a band decision, not just Laura.

They were the last ones to get into the practice room, the others were chilling and waiting on them. They all greeted Laura but was went a little quiet when they saw Carmilla follow her in. Danny instantly had objections.

“Are you serious, Laura, you brought her along?”

“Danny,” Carmilla cut in, “I'm only here briefly and I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you all about something, I asked her to bring me here. I've got an opportunity for you guys and something to help me too.” They all looked surprised at how calm Carmilla was. Danny was still unsure about her being here. “I didn't come here to start anything, Danny. I promise. I just want a few minutes of your guys time.”

Perry defused the situation and spoke.

“What do you want to talk about?” Perry asked, her curiosity high. LaF and Kirsch were just as interested, Laura wanted to know but wanted Danny to relax.

“I'd like to book you for a contest I'm taking part in,” Carmilla answered. Danny's confrontation vanished and she became just as curious as the rest.

“A contest?” Laura questioned. Carmilla nodded.

“Every year a group of artists have a contest. A theme is decided and you have free rein of what to do with it. After an allotted amount of time, the contest is presented to the public and the winner is decided after that.”

“And we come into that how?” Danny asked.

“When I watched the concert the other day, I had an idea come to mind,” Carmilla told her. “I want to have you guys perform in the contest with customised gear of my own design. I would pay for all expenses, outfits, booking fees, your practice time, equipment and everything.” LaF frowned.

“We already have our own equipment,” LaF reminded, gesturing to all their stuff in the room.

“If you do take up this offer I would get you all new gear. Instruments, clothes well custom made outfits by a fashion designer and it would all be custom paint job. Free to keep them all afterwards.” The offer seemed to be too good.

“You'd be willing to pay thousands of dollars for some contest?” Danny said, it was a question that was on Perry's mind too.

“Simply, yes,” Carmilla replied. “I didn't have the chance to get involved last year and the year before that I lost. I would like to come back with the best of everything. I'm not exactly short on money and I would really like my winning streak back.”

They didn't know what to say about it. None of them ever expected anything like this, not to be asked to enter a contest and not have such wealthy perks to it. Especially not from Carmilla.

“It's entirely up to you, take your time to decide and everything. Got any questions I'm at the gallery a lot of the time,” Carmilla told them. “Here just in case you want to have a talk about it.”   
Carmilla opened her satchel and pulled out a bit of paper. “Got all the details of the contest and what I would offer you all.” Laura took it off her. “I'll leave you to the rest of your night. Thanks.”

Carmilla cast Laura a smile before going to leave.

“Why our band?” Danny asked curiously. Carmilla turned to her, surprised that she was talking to her. “You're apparently a big thing in the art community, you must know other bands. So why Room 307?” Carmilla smiled.

“I like your band. You're all talented, you're pretty good and-” Laura had to laugh catching everyone's attention.

“Really? Again with the 'pretty good'-” Carmilla grinned.

“What? You all are pretty good, I've told you this multiple times.”

“Yeah and I got you to admit we're better than pretty good.” Carmilla shrugged.

“I don't remember saying that.” LaF and Kirsch shared the same smile and thought. How long was it going to go from bickering to them getting together?

“Like you don't remember tagging my truck.”

“I didn't tag your truck. I said if you really think it is me then prove it.” Laura turned to Danny.

“We're her favourite band, getting us to perform with her items would probably be the highlight of her life.” Danny looked to Carmilla, that wasn't the answer she expected.

“We hang out a few times and you know me completely?” Carmilla questioned almost playfully. Danny frowned, how much had they been hanging out?

“No. Just your music taste,” Laura replied. “Or do I need to remind you of Elle's message about being 'your'-” Carmilla tried to hide the blush that quickly appeared and stop her talking.

“Okay fine. You're my favourite band, just please stop talking.” Laura smirked, she guessed that would work. Carmilla looked to Danny. “Laura is right, I listen to your music a lot and it helps with my art.” Carmilla sighed. “And you're right I could find another band but none I'm so willing to spend this much money on and get so much pleasure working with.” The honesty of the answer was a little surprising, especially since it was spoken to Danny. “Just think it over please. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Carmilla smiled at Laura. “I'll call you later.”

Carmilla pulled out her rented car keys and tried to think of where she should go next. The group looked among each other, this isn't what they imagined their night involving.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Room 307 about taking part in an art contest Carmilla receives a visit from one of the members wanting to know more. Carmilla takes Laura to dinner and can't believe the consequences afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this is a short chapter and the last one I have written up fully so there might be a little broken pattern of updates from now as currently working on one of my other Carmilla stories 'Love and injuries' though I am partway through the next chapter of this so hopefully I can continued this pretty quickly.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Hopefully I'll update soon.

Elle had just left the gallery after showing Carmilla some of her artwork and retrieving her coat. Carmilla hadn't had much time to look at the work but she was definitely interested in allowing her to do a show in the gallery.

Carmilla could finally pick up her car from the mechanic, it had needed a lot more done to it than expected. She was glad to have her car back, the rented one felt foreign to her. She was used to driving manual not automatic. Carmilla was back in her comfort zone.

She took a drive about the city to get a feel back for it. It wasn't long till she was back in her apartment. It was nearly completed, she had delayed moving the new furniture about while she painted one of the white walls a deep purple. She had gone for a mostly minimalistic and modern look around the apartment, her bedroom, bathroom and kitchen mostly. Her study was an organised chaos, anyone else who went in there would be lost but for the most part she knew where everything was.

The living room was the only part that seemed to break from the simplistic style. It didn't break it by much, it had more of an older rich feel to it. She had fitted it to blend in with the style of her portrait that would soon be going up. It was expensive but worth it. 

Carmilla walked over the box of books stashed by fireplace and searched for something she could easily relax with. After a few minutes she found something. She got up and chucked the book on the cloth covered couch before going and getting a drink. She wasn't going to risk getting any paint on any of her furniture so they were all covered in large cloth.

She laid down on the couch and stretched before getting her book. Carmilla looked forward to some quiet time alone.

****

A few days had passed. Carmilla had secluded herself for a bit needing to recover from everything. She worked mostly on her apartment, catalogued the artwork in the gallery to figure out a new display, went for a few drives to collect art materials and had read a lot.

She was jogging down the stairs of her apartment into the gallery, sketchbook under her arm, when she saw someone standing by the desk. Carmilla was a little stunned by it, she never expected Danny to come see her by herself.

Carmilla walked over a little unsure why she'd be here.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked as she got to the desk. Danny gave a small smile. Well at least this seemed to be a civil conversation.

“Yeah. I wasn't sure if I should've called first but you said you're at the gallery a lot of the time,” Danny answered. Carmilla smiled.

“I live upstairs and currently there is a lot to sort out down here so I'm easy to find. What's up?” Danny seemed a little thrown off by how relaxed Carmilla was, she at least thought there would be an edge to them talking. Apparently not. Carmilla was searching for a pen and a specific bit of paper while Danny spoke.

“I wanted to talk to you about the contest.” Carmilla glanced up at her. “I just want some more details.” She nodded.

“No problem, do you mind if we go into the back-room though? I've just got to mark something down while I remember it.”

“Sure.” Danny followed Carmilla and walked through a set of doors. Rock music was playing loudly as they entered.

The room was a bit of a mess. Along the counters were spray-cans and equipment, paintbrushes, folders, semi-painted boards, canvases and scattered papers. Vordenberg's portrait was still propped against the wall, a sheet covering it. Stacks of draws and locked cupboards were against the wall, along with a locked door tucked away in the corner. The unfinished oil painting of Laura and her graffiti covered truck was on an easel. Danny saw it but didn't really pay much attention to it, she was more focused on Carmilla.

Carmilla walked over to the desk and paused the music on the laptop. She got a piece of paper and scribbled a reminder down, leaving it on her laptop. After that she went to a stack of wide draws, opening one up she looked for a pile of different sketches.

“So what else do you want to know?” Carmilla asked curiously.

“Just clearing some things up,” Danny told her. “So you want the band to perform in a contest in specially made gear and instruments. You're willing to spend a lot of money on us if we do agree, you'll pay for our time, our expenses and everything.” Carmilla opened up another draw. “All so you can win a contest?”

“Simply yes.”

“And what's the not simple version of that?”

Carmilla grinned and took out a folder full of artwork. She walked over with it and placed it on the table, she beckoned Danny over. Carmilla opened it up and handed Danny some photos of models in insanely expensive clothing with insanely detailed artwork behind them. Their outfits matching to the scene painted.

“The not so simple part is I have high standards and am very competitive,” Carmilla told Danny honestly. “I don't act aggressive towards people don't worry, I just get frustrated at myself for struggling to achieve what I picture.”

“So you're a perfectionist.” Carmilla was amused as Danny looked through the pictures. Each of them more detailed than the last, the talent undeniable and awe worthy.

“Perfection is a concept I gave up on years ago,” Carmilla told her. “I'm an artist, things don't always go my way and there are going to be mistakes. I've accepted that and strive towards what I see in my head but sometimes the mistakes make them better.”

“And we're what you're striving for?”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. “A lot of this artwork in here and some of it in the gallery is inspired by or made to your music. I believe that your band can help me win. These other artists who will enter don't half-ass their work, they will bring their best. I need better than the best if I want to win.” Carmilla looked down at the pictures Danny was holding. “Because last time I didn't.” Danny frowned.

“Wait this is your art?” Carmilla nodded. Danny was gobsmacked. “And it didn't win?”

“Third place.” Carmilla shrugged. “Apparently traditional and classical art wasn't big that time.”

“So we play a few songs and that's it?” Carmilla took the pictures off Danny and slipped them back into the folder, looking a little awkward. “That's not it, is it?” Carmilla sighed as she put the folder back in the draw.

“No, that's not it,” Carmilla told her, turning to face Danny. “Like I said the other artists don't half-ass. If we are getting bands involved they want to see what band is the best too.”

“So what a band battle?” Carmilla nodded. “We haven't done any of those before.” She sighed.

“That's fine. If you don't want to take part that's okay, I'll try to find someone else. I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone.”

“I'll talk to the others about it,” Danny replied, surprising her. “Not making any promises, we would need to do some of them beforehand but I'll see what the others think.” Carmilla smiled, this was unexpected but happy that Danny was willing to help and listen.

“Thank you.” Carmilla walked over to the desk and grabbed her can of drink. “Is there anything else?” She took a mouthful. The expression that came across Danny's face made Carmilla look away and sigh heavily. “This is about Laura, isn't it?” Danny didn't answer at first. “Just ask it so we can get whatever this is out of the way.”

“Are you planning on getting together with her? What is going on with you both?” Carmilla looked back to her, wondering if she was really asking it.

“Simple answer, that's none of your business.”

“And the non-simple version,” Danny said, repeating earlier. Carmilla watched her trying to gauge the trouble this would cause. Why couldn't this just remain about the contest?

“I'm not sure,” Carmilla answered honestly. “We're hanging out, she's still trying to prove that I tagged her truck, she's fun to be around-”

“Do you care about her?” Danny asked, cutting Carmilla off. She didn't say anything. “Do you love her?” She smirked.

“Are you that worried about me and her? Whatever this thing is.”

“You didn't answer my question,” Danny pointed out.

“And you don't understand that it's none of your business,” Carmilla retorted. It silenced her. “What goes on with me and Laura is between us, it doesn't involve you. And your feelings for Laura isn't any issue of mine and doesn't entitle you to know what's going on.” Carmilla looked over to the door. “I'd appreciate it if you'd leave please. I don't want any further issues between us.”

Danny wasn't happy, her fist clenched slightly as a frustrated and disheartened look came over her. Carmilla hadn't answered either question and it left a bitter taste behind. She'd rather avoid then answer, things were definitely complicated and feelings deeply involved.

“If anything does happen between you... you better treat her right. Otherwise I'll make sure I'm an issue for you,” Danny told her before walking out.

Carmilla sighed and sat down. Talking about the contest was good, the added part about Laura though not so good. Not things she wanted to think about. She hit the play button on her laptop, rock music continuing throughout the room, she turned up the volume. Hoping that it would drown out annoying thoughts.

****

Carmilla had forgotten Laura was going to come to the gallery and hangout on her lunch break. Instead when she walked in to see Carmilla talking to a group of people. Laura stared in disbelief all four of them had galaxy tattoos on view, they were all part of Silas University.

Laura walked over to them, taking in all the detail and seeing Carmilla so relaxed. She hadn't realised Laura was there yet.

They were talking about possible artwork for a upcoming project, something other than the contest. Laura couldn't make out much about it before one of the people noticed her. It caused Carmilla to look over and see her. A wide smile split across her lips.

“Hey, you okay?” Carmilla asked, wondering why she was here.

“Lunch,” Laura reminded. Carmilla sighed. Can't believing that she'd forgotten.

“Right, you were gonna come here and then we were going to eat out at the place down the road.” Carmilla thought quickly. “Okay I'll be with you in a few minutes, I need my phone.” She patted herself down for it and looked on the desk. Benji looked over to Laura and smiled.

“Did you leave it in the back-room?” he suggested. Carmilla thought about it before walking off. “Hey Laura, you okay?” Laura nodded.

“Yeah just hungry,” she told him. “These lots in the whole Silas thing too?” He grinned and looked to the others.

“This is Laura, she thinks Carmilla is Silas and tagged her truck.”

“No, I know she tagged my truck... I just have to prove it.” A thought came to mind and a grin split her lips. “If I give you fifty dollars can you do me a favour?” Benji looked intrigued.

“Tell me what it is and we'll see.”

****

Carmilla and Laura had rearranged their plans once they found out that they Chinese restaurant was shut for the afternoon. They grabbed a coffee and some food then made plans to go out for a meal tonight. She was determined that Laura needed to try this food.

****

Laura had to admit the Chinese food was pretty damn good and was glad Carmilla had recommended it. Now they were taking a slow walk back to the gallery. They'd spoken about various things on the way back. Band things, a little more about the concert, Laura had asked if Carmilla had finally finished her apartment. It was nice just relaxing and walking back together.

“So what were you talking to the others about?” Carmilla asked. “When I came out with my phone you all seemed to be getting on pretty okay.”

“Oh I was just trying to see if any of them would tell me you were Silas,” Laura said casually. “If you're not going to confess I might as well try and get someone to tell me.”

“Well like I said if you're certain about it prove it's me, Hollis,” Carmilla reminded, a playful tone to her voice. Laura smiled widely.

“I will don't worry.” Carmilla enjoyed the confidence that was coming off her. It suited her, so did that slight amused smirk as they approached the gallery door.

“You know if you want you can come up to the apartment, it's still a little messy but if you're that curious-” Carmilla paused when she saw Laura looking down the road, towards some parked cars. Towards Carmilla's car.

Carmilla frowned and walked over, her expression dropping a little. All across the side of her car was a spray-painted violin with vibrant swirling patterns and musical notes surrounding it. It was amazingly done, but really? She just got it back from the mechanic.

“You know I think this is karma, you tagged my truck and someone does yours,” Laura commented with a larger smirk. Carmilla turned to her.

“So which one did you get to do it?” Carmilla asked. She wasn't mad just disbelieving that her car had been graffitied and which one of her friends would have done it.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Laura said still keeping her smirk. “I don't spray paint and I was with you the entire time.”

“Who did you get to do it?” Laura shrugged.

“I don't know, like I said I have nothing to do with this.” Laura stepped closer to Carmilla, she subconsciously held her breath. She was surprisingly close. “But if you think I did have something to do with it then prove it was me, Karnstein.”

Carmilla smiled. Not believing Laura had caught her out, especially with her own style of work and her own words.

“You're... a real pain in the ass, you know that?” Carmilla told her. Laura grinned and stepped back.

“Maybe, but you like it.” Laura wasn't wrong. She followed up by taking the invitation to see Carmilla's apartment.


	10. Elle's artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner with Laura and seeing that her car has been graffitied Carmilla invites Laura upstairs not wanting her to leave yet. Elle visits the studio with her artwork to start designs for her exhibit though things don't go the way she expected when Danny and Laura arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I am finally back with a massive chapter from a very long and unintentional hiatus. Like seriously it is now July 2019 and I haven't updated since November of last year. I am very glad that I have managed to do this finally.
> 
> The reason for my hiatus was a combination of health and family problems, focusing on other projects, writers block for this story and I kind of lost the sense of direction I was going with this. The important thing is I'm back, I have ideas and hoping to focus on this, get some chapters out, feel really good doing it and people enjoy it.
> 
> I honestly have to thank the last few people who messaged me about this story because honestly it gave me the kick I needed to really try and focus on this so thank you Mcgarrigle and HellaFreshhh.
> 
> Alright enough stalling I really hope this was worth the wait, enjoy fluff with some serious bits. Let me know if you like it, always appreciate comments and feedback.

Laura was looking around Carmilla's slightly open plan apartment, she wondered before what kind of style she had in her home. She guessed that minimalistic look was new with the revamp of her apartment. She pictured more grand furniture and a very expensive looking home from the pile of busted furniture she'd seen downstairs a while ago.

“It's nice, very simple,” Laura commented. Carmilla smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah after my little.... emotional relapse, I decided to go simple,” Carmilla told her. “A lot less stuff to break that way.” She walked over to the fridge. “Do you want a drink?”

“What have you got?”

“Coffee, multiple kinds of tea, beer, rum, orange soda pretty sure I drank the last grape one this morning, I think there is some hot chocolate kicking about too,” Carmilla answered as she got out a black sports bottle.

“Black coffee please, two sugars.” Carmilla opened the bottle and walked over to the kettle. She flicked it on and took a mouthful of her drink. Laura was walking around the room “So what are you putting on the mantle piece?” Carmilla frowned at the random question.

“What do you mean?”

“You've centred the room around the mantle piece, from most points of the apartment you can see it. Your couch and armchair is a little more fancy than the rest of the furniture in the apartment,” Laura pointed out. “You might not have done it consciously but you've gone and made it centre of attention.” Carmilla was more than a little surprised.

“When did you learn about house design?” Laura smiled.

“Work experience. My dad has a friend who does construction work, once the building was done they got in a decorator and I got to help him. Earned a little money doing it and useless knowledge about peoples home layouts.”

“Full of surprises,” Carmilla commented.

The kettle clicked and Carmilla made Laura her coffee, she took it over to her before she sat down on the couch.

“My family portrait is going up there,” she answered. “My biological family. It's one of the few things I have of them. It's taken me quite a few years to find.”

“Definitely worth the centre of attention then.” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah. I can show you if you want, I've got to put it up anyway.”

“I can give you a hand,” Laura offered. A smile crept on Carmilla's as she went to go get the covered picture from downstairs.

It was strange to be alone in Carmilla's apartment. Laura got up and had a look around. Looking at all the books on the shelves, a large wooden old style chest pressed up against the wall, a few small piles of books resting on it. Over on the kitchen table there was a sketchbook with a half finished picture of the gallery, the pictures didn't match the ones that were downstairs, notes had been written at the top of the page. 'Elle's show layout?' It was followed by a set of different names. Laura guessed they were the titles of the pictures. A scrap bit of paper held Elle's number and a drawing next to it of a broach. It was beautiful.

Curiosity got the better of Laura and she picked up the sketchbook before flicking through the pages, seeing all the different pictures. A lot of different landscape and architecture pictures, some of them shaded and coloured in. She flicked further back and saw a few sketches of people, completely oblivious to her drawing, she must have been drawing while people were going about their lives. Laura couldn't understand how she could be so talented.

“You know if you were anyone else I would get annoyed that you went through my sketchbook without asking,” Carmilla told her. Laura spun round, she hadn't heard her come back up the stairs. The large cloth covered portrait beside her. Laura put it down quickly.

“Sorry I just got curious,” Laura admitted. “You haven't got much of your own work in the gallery at the moment.” Carmilla smiled.

“I rent the gallery out to other artists. My gallery is rather well known, so aspiring artists book out the gallery for a while. Get advertisement for a little bit, especially if they book to do events,” she explained as she picked up the picture and walked it over to the mantle piece. “It does however mean that I don't host my work that often. It's nice when I do. I've got my own stuff planned soon, so you can see it all you want.”

Laura looked at the picture Carmilla was carrying over.

“So how come it's taken you a few years to get it?” Laura asked. “I know you said it was a commission piece that never got to you but why?”

Like she could tell Laura the real reason. The thought of the real reason caused her to falter. What was going to happen with Laura? How was she supposed to deal if she found out Carmilla is a vampire? How did she tell her? Did she have to? She pushed that thought away, it was an issue for another time.

“The style it's done in is very traditional and the artist is an interesting man, his work is very rare. I'm lucky to have a few other pieces. But a piece done by him and how it is done it could be sold with a very expensive price tag,” Carmilla explained. “The third party who was supposed to give it to me decided they liked money a lot more, it got lost for quite a while and it had taken a lot to track down.” It wasn't a complete lie. “I'm just glad to have it back.”

Laura was intrigued, she couldn't wait to see it. Carmilla dragged a kitchen chair over to the mantle piece, she needed to put the picture up higher than she could reach.

Laura was stunned when Carmilla removed the cover, it was breathtaking. The detail on the faces and clothes, how the atmosphere was captured between the family. It was strange especially since it was in ballgowns and suits. Laura was right when she thought Carmilla had expensive and grand tastes. No wonder she wanted the room to focus around this piece of artwork. Though one thing did confuse Laura.

Carmilla had said it was done a few years ago, yet the picture and her now were identical. Years later and Carmilla still hadn't changed.

“How old were you here?” Laura asked as Carmilla climbed up onto the chair.

“This was done about a couple of months before my eighteenth birthday. It was a gift from my family to me for my birthday. Could you pass me the picture please?” Laura walked over and picked it up, passing it to her. Carmilla took it off her.

“And what you're like twenty-eight now?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“Twenty-seven,” she corrected. “But good guess. Why do you ask?”

“How have you not changed in ten years?” Carmilla shrugged and started to put the picture up. “Either you've got some amazing genes or witchcraft.” She chuckled as she straightened out the picture.

“Why does it always have to be witchcraft?” Carmilla asked. “I could be an immortal being of some kind, much cooler than the immediate jump to witchcraft.”

“You're a little weird, you know that?” Laura teased as Carmilla got off the chair, she stumbled a little bit but Laura managed to steady her thanks to reacting quickly and grabbing her arm. She let go as soon as Carmilla was stable.

“Thanks.” Laura just nodded and sat back down on the couch. “Anyway there are worse things to be than weird.” Carmilla picked up the chair and put it back at the kitchen table before she sat down on the couch near to Laura.

There was a nice comfortable silence between them as they sat in each others company. A smile crept on Carmilla's lips as she watched Laura look up at the Karnstein family portrait. It was a strange feeling, she imagined that she would put it up when she was by herself. Take in all the glory of having it home but she instead Laura was here. All she could do was focus on Laura, being here right now was more important than staring at memories from centuries ago.

“You're staring,” Laura pointed out, casting her attention to her. Carmilla looked away blushing.

“Sorry I just... it's strange to have someone up here,” she told Laura. “I mean since the remodelling you're the first person up here and I didn't think I'd be putting the picture up tonight.” Laura was looking at her as she spoke. There was something about the way she said it that made her feel like there was more to it. Carmilla noticed. “Mattie isn't talking to me at the moment, my brothers are busy a lot of the time and was just gonna have a little celebration as I put up the picture with myself.”

“You didn't have to put it up while I was here.”

“I know but having you here has made it better, thank you.”

There was a nice comfortable silence between them. Laura couldn't help but watch Carmilla as she gazed up at the picture. It was home. Carmilla was at peace.

Laura shifted slightly as she tried to get her phone out of her pocket, she had remembered something that she was going to ask Carmilla earlier. Carmilla looked back to her. She smiled softly as she saw Laura groan, looking a little defeated.

“You okay?” Carmilla asked. Laura struggled again to get her phone, she managed it and pulled her headphones out as well.

“Now I am,” Laura answered with a laugh. Carmilla watched her closely keeping her smile as she did. “I was hoping you'd listen to something I recorded, well Kirsch done the piano work I done the violin obviously.” Carmilla noticed Laura becoming a little flustered as she searched throughout her phone for the file. Carmilla picked up the headphones and began untangling them. She decided to not tease Laura when she noticed the slightest of blushes as she found the file on her phone.

“Here,” Carmilla said handing her the headphones to plug in, which she did.

“No one other than me has heard it all together,” Laura told her as she handed her the headphones. Carmilla was surprised she was being offered both of them.

“You don't want to listen with me?”

“I want you to experience it completely first.” The blush appeared a little bright, her thoughts focused on something she had yet to tell Carmilla. “Just tell me honestly what you think.”

As much as Carmilla wanted to question it she didn't, she simply put in the headphones and tried to prepare herself. After Laura had pressed play she realised she couldn't prepare for it. It was beautiful. She found comfort in the varying sounds, how wonderfully the violin and piano mixed together. There was balance in the flow of the song, emotions gripped Carmilla as she listened as fully as she could.

Carmilla found herself clearing her throat after the song ended, she hadn't realised the song had choked her up. She was trying to hide the tears building up as she took the headphones out.

“I'm sorry,” Laura said quickly, seeing her reaction. “I didn't mean to make you upset.” Carmilla shook her head quickly brushing away a loose tear.

“I'm not upset, just always get like this when I listening to music,” Carmilla explained. “I just connect with it. Thank you for letting me listen to this, I honestly love it.” Carmilla gave the headphones back to Laura, who seemed distracted but pleased about Carmilla's reaction.

“I wrote that for you,” Laura said quickly stunning Carmilla. “I... I was looking through your work on the internet, I remembered the one of Whitby Bay that you showed me when we first met. I just got this urge to write when I was thinking about you.”

Carmilla couldn't do anything but stare at Laura with amazement and disbelief. How did Laura come into her life? Well Carmilla knew how. She painted the side of her truck, Laura tracked her down and now was trying to prove that it was her, but how did she deserve someone like Laura in her life? She had done so much wrong in her afterlife, how did she deserve to have this wonderful girl care about her so much she wrote an entire piece of music for her?

“Can you say something please?” Laura asked, a little awkwardly. The lack of response was a little concerning. Carmilla gave a soft smile. She decided not to question it.

“Can I kiss you?” Laura looked startled, unsure if she had heard right. She wanted to believe she had heard correctly. Carmilla watched every little expression change on Laura's face, she seemed in disbelief but not a bad reaction, the opposite entirely the blush was going brighter. “It's okay if you say no,” Carmilla told her. She didn't want her to feel pressured. It cleared up Laura's uncertainty.

“Yes,” Laura said quieter than she meant to, her voice a little trembling. “You can.”

Carmilla didn't waste a moment, she closed the small gap between them and kissed her. It was soft and incredibly intimate, she'd wanted this for a while but it never felt right but now was perfect. Laura gently put her hand on the side of Carmilla's neck, ever so slightly pulling her into a deeper kiss. No point in hiding how much she wanted this too.

It lasted a minute longer before Carmilla tilted her head down breaking the kiss apart. A small smile on her lips as she let out a breath.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked as she took hold of Carmilla's hand entwining their fingers on her lap. Carmilla nodded.

“Perfect,” she answered in an almost whisper, her thoughts focusing on what just happened more than talking right now.

“Kinda complicates things, doesn't it?” Laura said with a playful smile. Carmilla looked up at her confused. “How am I supposed to be mad at you when I prove it was you who tagged my truck?” Carmilla couldn't help but laugh.

“You could always not try and prove it.” Laura raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you could just not do that and spend normal time with me.” Laughed had to give a small laugh.

“Nice try of getting out of it but I'm still gonna prove it was you.” Laura kissed her briefly before checking the time on her phone. It was getting late. “Annoyingly I have to head home, I've got work tomorrow.” Carmilla didn't want her to leave.

“You could stay here for tonight,” Carmilla suggested quickly. Laura looked at her surprised. “I've got a lot of artwork planning to still do, my bed is free. I'll drive you home in the morning then to work.”

“Another night maybe, I've got to finish writing out some notes. Probably shouldn't get too distracted.” Carmilla was visibly a little disappointed. “Well what's the fun of being in your bed if you're not in it?” Laura questioned playfully. Carmilla gave a slightly surprised laughed.

“The artwork can wait, the gallery is shut tomorrow. I can always do it then,” Carmilla replied. Laura smirked.

“Really?” Carmilla nodded. Laura leaned a little closer, keeping her smirk as she noticed Carmilla bit the inside of her lip. “Where's the fun in giving you everything you want at once when I can torment you for longer?” She had no answer. Laura kissed her softly and briefly. “Thank you for dinner and everything else. I'll message you tomorrow.” Carmilla could only nod. “Goodnight, Carm.”

Carmilla really couldn't say anything as she watched Laura leave. What in the world just happened? Putting up her family picture after dinner with Laura, them kissing and all the playful teasing. Her thoughts were buzzing, she had no idea how to deal with this. Carmilla got up, walked into her bedroom and faceplanted the bed. Why were things complicated yet so nice?

****

It was early afternoon the next day when Elle walked into the gallery, large black art carrier case in hand. The gallery was shut to the public but Carmilla had invited Elle to bring some of her artwork and try to get a plan for her exhibit. She started to take off her scarf as she shut the door behind her.

Elle didn't expect to see Carmilla laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She looked comfortable, her head resting on the arm bent behind her, her hand resting on her stomach and one leg crossed over the other. Elle didn't questioned why she was laying there, it wasn't the strangest thing she had walked in on.

“Hey, Elle,” Carmilla greeted somewhat absent-mindedly, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. Elle put the art case down and took her coat off as she walked over to the desk, she tossed her gear down. Before walking back over to her case, picked it up and joined Carmilla.

“Hey,” Elle replied with a smile. “I see you're hard at work.” Carmilla gave a light laugh.

“I'm trying to sort out potential orders for your exhibit,” Carmilla explained. Elle frowned as she saw a notepad, several pens, pencils and a large roll of sticky tape.

“By staring at the ceiling?” Carmilla pointed up, Elle cast her gaze to it her smile increasing as she did. She saw multiple pictures taped to the ceiling, all different layouts of multiple designs. Carmilla lowered her hand. “Any particular reason you're laying on the floor doing this?” Carmilla looked to the floor beside her, Elle sighed and laid down next to her. They both looked up at the designs.

“It was a restless night sleep, trying to stretch my back out.” Elle nodded, that was fair. “How have you been anyway?” Elle shrugged.

“Can't complain much,” she answered. “Been spending a lot of time with Mina-” Carmilla turned her head to her, a frown on her face, “-right sorry. Mina's my girlfriend, you remember me mentioning her?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well been spending time with her recently, it was really sweet though we had that incredibly awkward chat with her about future stuff.”

“Future stuff?”

“Yeah... she's not a vampire.”

“Oh! That chat.” Carmilla thought about it in greater detail, would she have to have that chat with Laura at some point? No, she wasn't going to waste time on that thought right. “How did that go?”

“Awkward at first but overall it was really good.”

There was silence for a while as they both looked up at the pictures. They were both really nice designs. Carmilla's mind, however was somewhere else entirely.

“So what made you decide to tell her?” Carmilla asked curiously. “Like how did you figure out you could tell her?” Elle smirked as she glanced to her.

“Why? Are you thinking about telling your little musician?” she teased. Carmilla sighed, she shouldn't have expected anything else from Elle. Of course she was going to torment.

“We aren't dating or anything, so I can't exactly call her mine,” Carmilla replied. Elle turned her head fully to her, Carmilla looked back.

“Of course you can and you do,” Elle said simply. Carmilla didn't shift her gaze but felt a little awkward. “I know you. We dated and you turned me into a vampire-” Carmilla looked away a little the awkwardness growing. The dating was completely consensual, everything was discussed but situations rose that the turning wasn't quite as clear and easy. The situation was far more complicated than they both would've liked. Too many sudden choices and immediate consequences. If given the chance to really think about it Carmilla doubted she would have done it. “-I know how you think, she's yours in a very caring way.”

Carmilla despite knowing there were complicated and caring thoughts about Laura she refused to acknowledge it, that was a whole different set of feelings that she wasn't prepared to cope or deal with.

“How did you decide that Mina was the right person?” Elle looked back up at the pictures on the ceiling. There was no way Carmilla would admit them, not yet anyway.

“It wasn't anything particular moment,” Elle answered, deciding not to press Carmilla further about Laura. “I'd been thinking about how to tell her, if I should at all. It was an awkward and confusing time.” Carmilla couldn't help her curiosity, she had seen several vampires turned and telling humans about themselves it was always interesting and for the most part amusing.

“How did you tell her?” Elle didn't answer, Carmilla gave an amused and curious half small as she saw a blush grow on Elle's cheeks. “It couldn't be that bad.”

“It wasn't bad, just it's kinda embarrassing to tell and it's sort of private.” It took Carmilla a minute.

“She has a biting fetish?” Elle turned and looked at her more than surprised.

“How do you do that? It's creepy when you do that.”

“I'm a vampire much older than you, I've seen more than a few people come out as vampires,” Carmilla replied. “You're not the first person to do it that way. But you didn't lose control, right?” Elle shook her head.

“No,” Elle spoke a little easier now. “I changed my art style to more of a supernatural/mythological theme. Again it was a confusing time and art helps.” Carmilla nodded in agreement, it really did help. “She questioned the sudden change, somewhat jokingly and trying to gauge her reaction I told her that I was a vampire and painting what I know. Mina just laughed it off, thinking I was simply playing. Honestly once I said it, it felt so much easier even if she didn't believe me at first.”

Carmilla looked to the ceiling, would really saying it making it feel easier to say it again and be honest with it. She didn't like the idea of it, that was such a risk and so vulnerable. Carmilla pushed those thoughts away, now wasn't the time.

“So how did it go from talking to taking advantage of her thing for biting?”

“She kept teasing me about the whole vampire joke, it got to the point of I fully admitted it and explained everything. It took her a while to realise I might not actually be joking, she asked to see the fangs. I showed her and without explicit details of how weird it turns out Mina is, she got excited and yeah... but I kept control,” Elle explained, the blush still heavy on her cheeks.

Carmilla had to grin.

“Sounds like a fun time,” Carmilla commented. Elle blushed harder which confirmed it even more.

“It really was.”

There was a long silence between them as they both just stared up at the pictures, their thoughts were distant but they were actually trying to figure out which gallery layout was better. It was difficult both of them were drawn amazingly and so different. Elle had an idea about it but that require a few changes to both of them. That wasn't what she spoke about though.

“Hypothetical. You and Laura get together, which seems inevitable, do you think you could or would try telling her?” Elle questioned. Carmilla pointed up to one of the pictures.

“I think I prefer that one,” Carmilla said completely ignoring her.

“Oh come on, Carm,” Elle persisted. “You've thought about it, you probably won't admit it but you have.” Carmilla's jaw clenched. “You're afraid that she won't accept it?” She didn't answer. “You're going to have to make that choice at some point.” Carmilla nodded.

“I know,” Carmilla said quietly. Elle looked to her, unsure if she had heard a small crack in her voice. Carmilla got up as she cleared her throat and moved away, Elle sat up. “I know that I'm going to have to make that choice, I just don't know if I could. I mean I haven't exactly had good confessions before.” Elle sighed, she should have seen where this was going.

“Carm, you can't use what happened between us as a standard.” Elle hated talking about this but Carmilla needed it. “You didn't have a chance to confess to me willingly, your mother took that away from you.... I took that away from you.” Carmilla didn't say anything even when she heard the slightly ashamed tone line Elle's voice. “Things would've been different if you done it in your own way and on your time. I was terrified and distraught, I forced you to expose what you are to me. I shouldn't have done that.” Carmilla had clenched her jaw and folded her arms tightly as she stood by the window, her back to the outside world but resting on the window sill. “What you done to Lilita to stop her from taking me, what you needed to do to be free...” Elle got up and walked over to Carmilla, keeping a slight distance between them. “You'll never have an experience like that again, Carm. It wasn't just about me finding out, it was you getting away from her.” Carmilla gave a wry smile.

“Killing the vampire who came to collect me to prolong your death wasn't a smart thing to do. They prolonged it so I could watch you die.” Carmilla shook her head a little, it was such a risk for her to take when Elle's life was on the line. Elle gave a heavy sigh.

“Well breaking into Lilita's vault, stealing a soul-eating sword and cutting her down wasn't the smartest thing to do either but you done it. For yourself and for me.” Carmilla could feel tears building up.

“And then you forced me to feed from you so I would regain enough strength so it didn't take me fully.” She had to clear her throat harshly, she couldn't say about her going almost feral and forcing Elle to change. She regretted every moment of that, she hated that slip into frenzied insanity. “I know this Elle. Your sacrifice that forced me to turn you and what I done to Lilita.” She shifted uncomfortably, thinking about the twisted burn scars on her chest over her heart. Elle closed the gap and put her hand comfortably on Carmilla's shoulder.

“You'll never have anything that painful again,” Elle told her. “You've been through the worst of it. If you make the choice to tell, Laura... nothing will ever be as painful or hard as what you've done already. Only tell her when you're ready though, when you're willing.”

Carmilla wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. Elle moved her gently forward and hugged her tight while looking towards the door, Carmilla's hands clenching onto the back of her top.

1876 and the few years that followed was more than an eventful time. Carmilla managed to get through them, if not more than mentally damaged, but she got through them.

They stayed like this for a while but was distracted when the door opened, in walked Danny and Laura. Elle had forgot to lock the door. Carmilla only looked round briefly before stepping out of Elle's hug, she swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks and cleared her throat. Of all the timing and people it could've been it was Laura who needless to say was surprised to see her in another woman's arms, Danny gave a curious look as to what was going on between them.

“Are you okay with them being here?” Elle asked quietly. “I can tell them you're not up for it.” Carmilla shook her head.

“It's fine, I just need to clean myself and get changed,” Carmilla replied. “Do you mind taking care of this for a few minutes?” Elle gave a small nod.

“Of course.”

Without another word or glance Carmilla walked over to the set of stairs that led up to her apartment. Laura was instantly concerned and went to walk after her but Elle stopped her, moving quickly in front of her. It startled both Danny and Laura.

“What are you doing?” Laura questioned. “I need to check if she's okay.” Elle gave a small smile, the amount of care she had for Carmilla was obvious in her voice.

“She's not,” Elle told her. “We were having a few an intense conversation and she took it to heart. It's a topic very personal to her.” Danny cut in abruptly. She didn't trust Elle.

“If it's so personal to her then why are you involved?” Elle stared at her.

“We haven't met before have we? I'm Elle Sheridan, one of the artists at Carmilla's gallery,” she introduced. “I'm very close with her family, I know a lot of Carmilla's private matters. I would also prefer you didn't take such a rude tone with me.” Danny couldn't believe it.

“We come in and you're comforting her while she's crying and you tell us it's because of you, I'm not allowed to be a little rude?”

“Elle?” Laura questioned. “Carmilla had some artwork in her apartment.” Elle smiled.

“I'm going to be doing a show here. We're deciding the layout and theme of things, we haven't done a project together for a few years.” Danny cut back in.

“So how does artwork lead to private conversations which ends up with her in tears?”

Elle was losing patience, bad manners and lack of respect was irritating. She tolerated it from Carmilla from time to time, there was history between them, she knew that Carmilla could be rash in her actions and thoughts that she forgot those. But from a complete stranger, who Elle had explained things enough to, it was grating.

“I have to ask, do you understand what 'private matters' mean?” Elle questioned. It startled Danny who glanced to Laura, Elle caught a glance of something else in Danny's look. A smile twitched at the corner of Elle's lips, did Carmilla know about this?

“Yes, I know what private matters mean,” Danny answered.

“And yet you continue to ask about Carmilla's business,” Elle retorted. Laura was looking towards the stairs.

“Can I please go see her?” Elle smiled at how polite she was and how caring she was.

“Carmilla wants you all to stay down here, she'll only be a few minutes. Just getting herself cleaned up.” Danny didn't think Elle would hear the comment under her breath, Laura didn't catch the indecent and vulgar words about Elle and Carmilla. Elle glared at Danny which made her uncomfortable realising she had been heard. She sized up to Danny, Laura subconsciously took a small step back. “You know what-” Elle was cut off when she heard Carmilla's apartment door shut and her coming down the stairs.

Carmilla was straightening out her red shirt as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at the scene before her. She had only been gone for a few minutes.

“Elle,” Carmilla said trying to get her attention from Danny. Other than Carmilla she was the biggest threat in the room and if Danny had got her to this point, she didn't want to take the risk of Elle of losing it. “Elle.” She snapped out of it and looked round to her, her frustration and slight anger visible.

Both Laura and Danny were thrown off by the fact Elle started to quickly talk in Austrian-German, she wasn't happy. Carmilla sighed and walked over. Carmilla stopped close and replied in the same language, after a few minutes Elle started to calm down a little. Carmilla gave a glance of disdain towards Danny, a small smile went on her lips as she continued talking. Elle looked away from them all, she was trying to calm down and gather her words. Laura felt uncomfortable and unsure what they were saying.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Laura asked. They all looked at her. “I'm feeling kinda awkward, I was just wondering if there was anything that can be done or I can do until this is over. I feel like I shouldn't be here with this.” Carmilla shook her head and took a step towards her.

“I'm sorry, I'm glad to see you here,” Carmilla told her. “It's more of a me and Elle thing that needs sorting out-”

“Is this where we find out she's your secret girlfriend?” Danny questioned with a snide smile. All attention turned to her, Elle had the most reaction though. “I'm just asking, you two looked pretty cozy when we walked in-”

Carmilla turned quickly and stopped Elle in her tracks as she went to lunge at Danny, who took a couple of startled steps back. Carmilla placed her hands on Elle's shoulders and moved her away. She started quickly to try to calm her down again, The German was a lot faster this time and mostly from Carmilla though Elle cut in every now and then.

“I know,” Carmilla said going back to English. Elle gave a frustrated sigh as she looked away. “Hey, I know. Look I'll sort all this out, all my gear is in the backroom. I'll be through I want some advice anyway, I've got to do this though first.” Elle nodded, she understood but the comment was getting to her. Elle cast a glare at Danny. “Elle.” She looked back to Carmilla. “I got this.”

“Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Can I have the designs, please?”

Carmilla smiled and got the small stepladder from the corner of the room. She moved it where the designs were taped to the ceiling, she climbed up and got them for her. Once down she handed them to Elle who swiftly took herself the backroom, she needed to distract herself from everything.

Trying to gather her thoughts Carmilla got hold of the stepladder and shut it before putting it back in place by the wall. Carmilla stood there for a minute as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down and figure everything out. It took a minute but she managed to.

Carmilla let her hand drop as she turned to them and walked back over. She simply stared at Danny.

“You come into my gallery, you don't show any general courtesy of manners, you upset Elle and antagonise her further with questions that aren't any of your business,” Carmilla said seriously. “If I don't get an apology then you can get the hell out of my gallery.” Danny looked appalled at the idea.

“Just because I upset your girl-”

“She's my ex, you ass,” Carmilla snapped. It silenced Danny and surprised Laura, that wasn't what she was expecting. “It's what we were talking about, things that you wouldn't understand or concern you.”

“It concerns me when you're whatever with Laura and you're like that with her-”

Danny went to continue but Carmilla cut her off with a wry laugh. Danny had set Elle on edge and caught Carmilla at a vulnerable moment. She had had enough.

“Don't act like this is you worrying about Laura and her feelings for me,” Carmilla retorted. “This is about you and the fact you're in love with her while she's interested in me.” Danny looked mortified while Laura looked to Danny in disbelief, LaF had mentioned her feelings for Laura but never really gave them thought. LaF was actually serious about Danny's feelings. “And don't you dare say otherwise.” Carmilla took a deep breath trying to gather herself. It took her a moment but she looked to Laura. “What can I help you with?”

“I...” She had to really focus to remember what she came in for.

“Is it to do with the contest?” Carmilla asked, seeing if it would jog her memory. Laura shook her head, Carmilla smiled then looked to Danny. “Good, then you can get out.” Danny wasn't sure if she heard right. “You're not going to apologise, pretty sure we both know that and I'm still waiting to hear back from my designer and confirmations from the other artists. So there is no reason for you personally to be in my gallery right now.” Danny looked to Laura who didn't say anything, mainly because she was still stunned by what Carmilla had said about Danny's feelings.

“I have to get back to work anyway,” Danny muttered. Carmilla simply smiled as she walked away.

Laura turned all of her attention to Carmilla, she couldn't believe what had happened. It was overwhelming. Carmilla sighed, she saw how much it had confused and made her uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry,” Carmilla said honestly. “About Elle's reaction and mine, especially about Danny. I don't feel sorry that I said it but I'm sorry it effected you. I didn't think, sorry.” Laura gave a small smile and tried to push the thoughts away.

“So you speak German, huh?” It caused Carmilla to laugh.

“Yeah, well more Austrian-German but either way bet you weren't expecting that one.” Laura had to admit she was right.

“Also surprised about your ex being here,” Laura confessed.

“She comes and goes but she's mainly here to sort out all her gallery stuff, things just got a bit heavy when she was talking about her current girlfriend,” Carmilla vaguely told her. “Do you want to come say hi? I'm gonna check on her either way but I wouldn't mind chatting with you afterwards.”

Laura looked over to the backroom door, she could only imagine what kind of mood Elle was in. She didn't want her first proper introduction with Elle to be a bad one.

“I'll leave it for the time being,” Laura answered. Carmilla gave a warm smile.

“That's okay, if you want to go upstairs and make yourself a drink I'll be up there in a minute.” Laura nodded and walked over to the stairs while Carmilla went to check on Elle.

****

Elle was standing over the lightbox on Carmilla's workbench. Both designs overlapping and another bit she was tracing onto. There were bits of both designs she liked and was hoping she could persuade Carmilla into allowing her to do it. Drawing out the designs was helping distract her from the incident with Danny.

Carmilla opened the door and walked into the backroom. She watched Elle work for a moment, despite the situation that happened outside Elle was focused on nothing more than her pencil and design. Carmilla doubted Elle even realised that she'd come into the room.

Walking over she took a peek over Elle's shoulder at the artwork, she was right Elle had no idea that Carmilla had come in. The design though was amazing it would require some building in the gallery but nothing extravagant.

“You know if you-” Carmilla was cut off mid-sentence as Elle brought her arm back in fright and hit her in the stomach. The strike winded her and dropped her to the floor, Elle turned quickly and saw Carmilla curled up on her side clutching her stomach.

“Shit, Carm,” Elle said quickly as she crouched down. Carmilla continued to speak in a pained wheeze.

“-want to build, you're gonna have to pay extra.” Elle smiled. Not that they needed to breath but force of habit, so it was still startling when it fully stopped.

“Sorry,” Elle apologised as she took hold of Carmilla's arm and sat her up. “You should know better than to startle me.” Carmilla nodded.

“I forgot,” she told her honestly. “Too focused on your design. Seriously that is gonna cost more.” 

Elle watched as Carmilla held herself. Pushing the art design away she let the thoughts of the situation outside come back.

“I'm sorry about how I reacted with Danny and Laura,” Elle said honestly, Carmilla frowned surprised about the change. “Danny really doesn't know when to stop does she?” Carmilla laughed a little.

“No, she doesn't.” Carmilla smiled as Elle stood up and offered her a hand. Carmilla took it and was helped up. “I mean I get it she loves Laura, so in her shoes I'd be pissed too but not gonna win someone over by being a dick like that.”

“Then how did you win her over?” Elle teased.

“Hey!” Carmilla smirked. “There is a difference between being a dick and a smartass.” Elle shrugged she wasn't wrong. Carmilla groaned as she straightened up, Elle had hit her good.

“I don't want you keep you from your little musician, just bring me a coffee when you come back downstairs.” Carmilla frowned, if Elle wasn't listening how did she know that Laura was up there. “She's pacing about from your kitchen to the sitting room, she's waiting for the kettle to boil.” Carmilla sighed. She forgot how good her senses had got once she was turned. “Have fun.” 

Carmilla smiled and started to walk away she lifted up her shirt a little looking at the red mark on her stomach.

“If you have bruised me I'm not gonna be happy,” Carmilla commented as she walked out of the door. Elle smiled going back to the designs, hoping that she would enjoy her time with Laura but wondering how it would go now they spoke about exposing herself vampire wise.

****

Laura was stood in the sitting room looking at Carmilla's family portrait, admiring the effort that had gone into it. It was stunning, she could see why Carmilla wanted it back. Her attention was drawn away as Carmilla walked into the apartment shutting the door behind her.

“Hey,” Laura said happily, Carmilla smiled and walked over to her. Carmilla hugged her tight, it was surprising but Laura wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around her taking every bit of comfort and warmth she could. It was nice, she felt cared for and safe.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied once she stepped back. “Coffee?” Carmilla asked looking over to the kettle as it had boiled. Laura nodded. They both walked into the kitchen, Laura watching Carmilla as she set about making them both coffee. Despite what happened downstairs between the four of them Carmilla was now completely calm. “Black, two sugars?”

“Yeah,” Laura said happily, she remembered from last night. Carmilla finished making them both, she handed Laura's hers before they both went back into the sitting room.

“I'm not complaining at all that you're here but I'm gonna ask why,” Carmilla said sitting down near her on the couch, she had turned her body to face her. Laura gave a slight smile.

“Well I said I'd send you a message after last night, I thought since I was in the area I might as well see you in person,” Laura replied. “I honestly didn't expect Danny to come in though, sorry about that.” Carmilla gave a reassuring look.

“It's okay, just sorry that is the first way you saw Elle.” Laura watched her closely. “She is normally way more relaxed than that. The relationship me and her had is just a sensitive topic for both of us, she just has a more explosive reaction when it comes to it.”

“That bad of a breakup, huh? First love?” Carmilla gave an amused brief laugh.

“Something like that,” she answered. “First genuine love for the both of us but some things don't work out.” Laura's expression saddened.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.”

“I don't mind you ask, I don't like Danny asking because she is an ass and it doesn't concern her.” Laura was confused, it didn't concern her either. “I don't mind you asking about Elle because I know you're just curious and not going to be awful with it.”

Laura cheered up at the thought Carmilla trusted her with what was clearly a painful topic, that she was allowing herself to be vulnerable with her. A first genuine love and Laura could ask about it, it was surprising.

“What happened? How did it go wrong?” Carmilla noticed Laura was still hesitant in her answer. Carmilla had a mouthful of her coffee, remembering it was in her hand.

Given what actually happened, what Elle and her discussed about their relationship there was only one real answer she could give. She couldn't tell her that it ended with Elle getting turned, her mother dead and Carmilla nearly consumed by an all mighty soul sucking sword; it wasn't exactly the regular reason for a breakup.

“To cut a very long and very painful conversation short it ended because I broke her heart,” Carmilla answered with a heavy sigh. “It didn't do much for me either to be honest.”

“Carm, I'm sorry.” Laura wished she hadn't asked now. She was curious about how but there was no way she was going to ask. “At least you've got her as a friend now though.” Carmilla nodded, that was definitely an upside, a complete and utter surprise though she never expected Elle to be back in her life. “Do you still love her a little?” Carmilla wasn't expecting that but she shook her head without a second thought.

“I admire her as an artist but I don't love her, there is too much of a heavy history.”

“If you had a chance to redo it would you?” Laura was forever curious.

Carmilla was silent, she'd never really thought about it. So much had happened in their breakup all the events leading to it and afterwards, she didn't dwell on it and never thought about what could have been or done differently. It wasn't just a simple breakup, so many people got hurt and there were so many consequences.

“No,” Carmilla answered quietly a few minutes later while Laura was drinking her coffee. “I wouldn't do it again. There was so much fallout from it... no I wouldn't redo.” Carmilla cleared her throat and gave a loose half-smile. “Beside if I done it again I might not have you and who else could annoy me as much?” Laura shook her head a little, of course she was bring it back with humour.

“Thanks for telling me about, Elle,” Laura told her trying to hide the creeping blush at the thought Carmilla wouldn't change all her heartache because it meant she might lose her. Carmilla put her cup on the small table and got up, stretching wide. Between laying down on the gallery floor and sitting on the couch her back felt stiff.

“You're welcome.” She groaned as her shoulder twinged a little. “Though I would much prefer to talk about something more happier, like how instead of sending a simple message you decided to come here and talk in person.”

“Well seeing you in person is a lot better plus I have a couple of things to give you which I couldn't do over messenger.” Carmilla raised her eyebrow, a slightly playful and wishful smile.

“Can I guess that one of them is a kiss and if it isn't can it be?”

Laura chuckled under her breath and held out her hand for Carmilla. Carmilla wasn't sure what she was up to but took hold of her hand regardless. With a confident smile and gentle pull, she lead Carmilla to sit beside her. The first kiss had happened, it had reassured them both that they wanted this. They wanted each other.

As soon as Carmilla was next to her, Laura kissed her caringly. There was a falter in Carmilla's breath, taken back by the intensity of the feeling. All the talks with and about Elle, all the confrontation with Danny and general frustration vanished. It was simply Laura. Breaking the kiss for a minute Laura moved away and put her cup on the table as well, as she leaned back Carmilla kissed a little more eagerly. There was no complaining from Laura, though she did cut it short before getting to carried away and forgetting to give her the other thing.

Laura moved back and dug in her pocket, looking for her wallet. It was a little harder since Carmilla had kept hold of her other hand. Carmilla didn't take her eyes off Laura's face, watching her closely and sweetly.

Eventually Laura managed to get it out of her pocket and managed to open it, much tricker when only using one hand. Carmilla looked the piece of paper she held out. It was her contact details and her social media things.

“You know if you wanted me to stalk you, you could have just told me what you've got and I would have spent time looking for it myself,” Carmilla teased. Laura nudged her a little.

“I'm going away for a couple of weeks, thought you might like to see all the cool stuff I'll be getting up to as Eileen Redman,” Laura explained. Carmilla's attention peaked even more.

“You're doing band stuff? Where you headed?”

“Sadly not all of us are going, Danny couldn't get that amount of time off work, but she'll be getting the last week there and unsure about LaF. They're majorly ill,” Laura answered, a little disheartened it was going to be all of them. “But that means get to have a week of small things and just chilling there, enjoying the sights and culture. If LaF can't make it Kirsch can always cover on the drums.”

“Perry going?” Laura nodded.

“Yeah she is doing all the booking and things, she's actually the reason we are going. Her friend owns a couple of places in Japan, even if it is a few little random shows it'll be nice to go somewhere different.” Carmilla grinned.

“Japan?” She was impressed and slightly jealous. “I haven't been there in a while, me and Mattie went for an art exhibit once.” Laura was distracted for a moment as Carmilla subconsciously and almost effortlessly entwined her fingers with Laura's.

“Did you buy anything?” Carmilla looked to their hands together before shaking her head.

“No but Mattie met some of her now artist connections. So it wasn't a wasted trip, the Edo era was fascinating for artwork.” If Laura only knew Carmilla was talking about being there through that period in history. “I'm sure you'll have a great time.”

“Yeah it is mostly a holiday with Perry but we're gonna do a couple of shows in random places.”

“Well make sure you bring me back something nice, preferably something sweet,” Carmilla said with a cheeky smile. Souvenirs were always nice. Laura gave a playful look.

“You know I'll be coming back right? Already something nice and sweet.” Carmilla just stared at her, her thoughts trying to not make an even cheekier comment. That could wait.

“Well as true as that may be can I still have something?” Carmilla asked politely. Laura leaned forward and gave her the slightest of kisses.

“I'll think about it-” Carmilla was a little dazed, “-on a condition of you maybe doing something for me before I leave, it's kind of a big ask though.” Her daze cleared and her curiosity peaked. “I was hoping to take something unique to Japan, you know the Eileen Redman masks. I was thinking if I bring a blank one would you mind designing one for me before I leave.”

A weird sensation of being proud and honoured swarmed her. Proud that Laura thought so highly of her work that she trusted her to do one and honoured that essentially her favourite musician would be wearing her art.

“If I do this I want something bigger than a fridge magnet,” Carmilla joked. Laura had to laugh. “How long till you leave?”

“Five days,” Laura answered. “I know it's short notice but so was finding out we were doing some shows, like I said we were tagging on to Perry's holiday.”

Carmilla thought about it for a few minutes it would take a lot of work but she could do something in those days. Plus it would give her good practice for designing the contest one if they accepted the offer.

“Alright, I'll see what I can do,” Carmilla told her. “Bring it by tonight and I'll have a look.”

“Thank you so much.” Carmilla could only smile, still proud at the idea of it. “Also as annoying as it is of me going I probably should let you get back to Elle.” Carmilla shook her head.

“Elle is designing the layout of the studio, it's like talking to a brick wall when she's doing that,” Carmilla explained. “Plus there is still unfinished coffee.” Any reason for her to stay.

Carmilla finally let go of Laura's hand to get her cup and Laura's coffee. She handed it to her and they sat there quietly. Carmilla casted glances up at her family portrait on the wall as she took sips of her drink. It was still surreal that she finally had it home.

“Thank you,” Laura said seeing what was catching her attention. Carmilla looked round to her. “For putting it up while I was here, it seems really important to you.” Carmilla thought about going into the significance of the picture but now wasn't the time, that was too much of a depressive topic.

“Thank you for making me comfortable enough to put it up with you.”

They sat there quietly for a while just drinking coffee and enjoying each others company. It was simple and comfortable. It was for a while before a loud thudding noise started downstairs, they both looked at each before putting the cups down and rushing towards the apartment stairs.

Carmilla took two steps at a time, her hands on the wall and handrail. Laura followed quickly. Carmilla halted at the bottom only to see Elle standing on the stepladder with a nail, hammer and a large bit of string with a nail tied to bottom end. She was tying the string to the nail she had just put in the ceiling. Carmilla walked out of the stairwell and over to her. Laura was just as confused.

“Please say you have a good reason for this,” Carmilla said wondering what the hell she doing. Elle looked at her after she finished tying it. The weight of the nail at the other end let the string hang in a perfect straight line.

“I do actually,” Elle replied as she got down the ladder. Carmilla waited eagerly for it. “It's to mark and measure the size of the wall I want to install for my art.” Carmilla just stared at her in disbelief wondering if she heard correctly.

“And you couldn't just using a ruler and a pencil?” Elle shook her head as she moved the stepladder into position.

“No, I wouldn't get the length and dimensions right if it was just markings, the strings shows what it will look like.” Carmilla went to argue but realised she couldn't, other than Elle damaging her ceiling it was actually pretty clever.

“Well it looks like you've got your hands full,” Laura said getting her attention. Carmilla grinned. “I'll leave you two to it.” Laura looked to Elle. “I'm sorry about Danny earlier.” Elle gave an unexpected smile, Laura didn't have to apologise yet she did. “I hope we can talk later on,” she cast a teasing look to Carmilla, “I'd love to hear any embarrassing stories and maybe you know something about Carmilla being Silas.”

“I have more than a few stories and possibly some information on her,” Elle told her happily, she saw the discreet glare from Carmilla. “Talk to you later.”

Laura said goodbye before Carmilla walked her outside of the gallery door. Laura told her that she would be back tonight with the mask and thanked her for spending a little time with her. Carmilla kissed her goodbye, it was sweet and comfortable. She couldn't wait for her to return but now she had to go help Elle and look at her design.


End file.
